


Hana no Unmei

by NatalieNightray1997



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 64,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieNightray1997/pseuds/NatalieNightray1997
Summary: En un mundo donde la guerra azotó los reinos de los humanos y los demonios, la discordia sigue en pie a pesar de que la paz está firmada. Kozume Kenma, un joven demonio con discapacidades motoras, es elegido por una deidad para detener el apocalipsis que será provocado cuando en sus tierras haya un golpe de estado en contra de la reina demonio. Kenma es puesto a prueba cuando se consideraba un inútil, cargando sobre sus frágiles hombros una dura tarea: reunir a doce elegidos de diferentes razas, con los cuales deberá combatir contra quien se atreva a usurpar el trono y reactivar la guerra que podría condenarlos a todos.





	1. Guía Abrahagic AU (Nivel Básico)

Este capítulo es un pequeño apartado donde escribiré las reglas más básicas y sencillas de este AU creado por mí, tal vez más adelante cree otras guías de niveles más avanzados, pero de momento, esto es lo más básico que se debe saber antes de leer la historia.

Nota: El AU está mezclado con un tipo de omegaverse muy presente en mangas, la principal característica de este omegaverse es que tanto alfas, betas y omegas pueden embarazarse o embarazar. Mi razón para esta mezcla es porque quiero que el uso de la magia varíe según el subgénero, porque la construcción de la sociedad los involucra y porque hay embarazos que serán importantes para la historia.  

Ahora sí, continuando con lo más básico del AU…

Razas: Debido a que el AU tiene mucha inspiración bíblica, las razas tienen características de ese tipo, no hay elfos, no hay ogros, solo equivalentes y razas extraídas de algunas biblias.

  1. Humanos: Habitan en el sur del mapa, no tienen ninguna característica adicional a diferencia de otras razas. Son gobernados por los Sawamura.
  2. Demonios: Tienen alas de murciélago, colas puntiagudas y cuernos, viven al norte del mapa. Son gobernados por los Kyoutani.
  3. Ángeles: Poseen grandes alas emplumadas, son una nación pacífica y con una menor población, habitan al extremo suroeste a un lado del reino humano. Son gobernados por los patriarcas Bokuto Kotaro y Akaashi Keiji.



Razas hibridas: La hibridación entre razas genera seres incapaces de utilizar la magia, pero que poseen una característica distintiva en pos de compensar la carencia de magia.

  1. Nefilim: Híbridos de humanos y ángeles, en tiempos ancestrales se separaron de sus progenitores y huyeron al desierto, donde han mantenido su raza como una única al reproducirse entre ellos; la mayoría de los nefilim poseen cuerpos muy altos y atléticos, pero no es una norma, su sociedad es la más cerrada de mente por estar algo aislados gracias al desierto. Su capacidad especial es poder transformarse en gigantes. Actualmente son gobernados por el patriarca Yasushi Kamasaki.
  2. Regeneradores: Híbridos de humanos y demonios, poseen los mismos cuernos, alas y colas de estos últimos, solo que de un tamaño considerablemente menor, lo cual las vuelve no funcionales, por lo que son incapaces de volar; los demonios los consideran inferiores por tener sangre humana en sus venas, por lo que los obligan a hacer trabajos forzados y ser los peones durante las batallas. Debido a la gran capacidad de regeneración de tejidos que poseen, los entrenan en combate desde que aprenden a andar, además de entrenarlos para soportar todas las escalas del umbral del dolor. No tienen gobernantes, pues son los esclavos de los demonios.
  3. ?????: Se trata de una antigua leyenda que habla de híbridos entre ángeles y demonios, nunca nadie ha visto alguna persona de esta raza y se desconoce su apariencia y el tipo de habilidad poseen.



Contexto histórico: Antes de comenzar la historia, se desarrolló una guerra entre el reino humano y el reino demonio debido a conflictos territoriales; la rivalidad entre los reinos creció tanto que manipularon diferentes aspectos de la sociedad, como la religión, y las treguas no duraron demasiado, por lo que se le considera “la guerra de los 100 años”, a pesar de haber durado unos 92 años aproximadamente. La reina Koto Kyoutani y el rey Daichi Sawamura, al asumir el poder de sus naciones, acordaron un tratado de paz que repartía equitativamente los territorios disputados; la medida no le pareció acertada a algunos miembros del reino demonio, puesto que la reina se ofreció como la encargada de construir un muro delimitante, lo que genera un descontento y sentimiento de “derrota” en algunas personas de su reino, por lo que la tensión de la post-guerra en el reino demonio crece día a día.

Magia: Hay diferentes tipos de magia en el universo de Hana no Unmei, pero su uso varía dependiendo del sub-genero. Los omegas son privilegiados en el uso de magia puesto que son capaces de aprender todos los tipos de magia sin necesidad de usar objetos catalizadores, en cambio los betas y alfas solo pueden aprender y especializarse en un tipo de magia, expulsándola a través de catalizadores como varitas o piezas de joyería. Los alfas en promedio aprenden magia de intensificación y emisión debido a sus cualidades agresivas, pero no es una norma, puesto que siempre dependerá de la persona; los betas normalmente aprenden magia de materialización y manipulación, pero de vez en cuando y en mayor cantidad que los alfas, pueden aprender algunos tipos de magia considerados más útiles.

Tipos:

  1. Intensificación: Este tipo de magia potencia las habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo, como la fuerza de los golpes, la agilidad y rapidez. Puede sonar inútil para algunos, pero los intensificadores son un dolor de cabeza para muchos, ya que sus golpes normalmente rompen huesos al primer contacto y su rapidez es difícil de alcanzar para el promedio.
  2. Emisión: Permite crear elementos orgánicos que el usuario puede usar a su antojo, por ejemplo, bolas de fuego, sacar agua de la nada o tirar rayos.
  3. Emisión en objetos: Es idéntico al anterior, pero a diferencia de la emisión común, esta solo tiene efectos si se utiliza con armas. En palabras simples, un emisor en objetos no puede lanzar una bola de fuego, pero si puede hacer que el filo de su espada esté en llamas.
  4. Manipulación: No debe confundirse con la emisión, puesto que la manipulación consiste en utilizar los elementos orgánicos que ya están presentes alrededor. Por ejemplo, el emisor podrá sacar fuego cuando quiera incluso en un lugar muy húmedo, mientras que un manipulador tendrá que utilizar el agua de su entorno para defenderse.
  5. Materialización: Esta magia permite al usuario crear objetos inorgánicos y controlarlos a su antojo, por ejemplo, sacar muchas espadas y flechas del cielo, o hacer aparecer bloques de metal.
  6. Invocación: Considerada una magia de aristócratas, le permite al usuario invocar a un espíritu protector que lo cuidará.
  7. Curación: Se le suele etiquetar de inútiles a quienes solo pueden hacer magia de curación, sin embargo son capaces de salvarle el pellejo a muchas personas en batalla extrayendo venenos, curando heridas hasta cicatrizarlas etc.
  8. Psíquica: Habilidades como manipular o leer mentes, ver el futuro o el pasado en diferentes magnitudes, telequinesis, transformación, intangibilidad, amnepatia, cronoquinesis, teletransportacion, telepatía, ecolocación, ilusiones, distorsión de la realidad, control del tiempo, son solo algunos ejemplos de lo que puede hacer la magia psíquica. No es nada común, y esto para algunos es una ventaja, porque a pesar de la espectacularidad de estos poderes, podrían ser muy peligrosos en manos equivocadas.



Otros poderes: Existen algunos poderes adheridos a la gente desde su nacimiento, o que pueden ser creados o conseguidos, y que no están englobados en las anteriores categorías.

  1. Transformación: Es muy común en un enorme porcentaje de la población mundial, se trata de la capacidad de transformarse en un animal, es algo que puede ser muy útil en misiones de espionaje, pero se requiere un entrenamiento para aprender a imitar el comportamiento del animal en cuestión. Los demonios de raza pura suelen convertirse en reptiles o mamíferos alados, los ángeles se convierten exclusivamente en aves, y los humanos mayoritariamente se convierten en mamíferos, pero todo depende de la pureza de la sangre y de la ubicación geográfica. Una persona solo puede convertirse en una especie de animal, pudiendo alternar en 3 formas: la forma humana, la forma animal y la forma hibrida. Las sub-razas no poseen esta capacidad.
  2. Regeneración: Exclusiva de la sub-raza de los regeneradores, les permite regenerar tejidos a una alta velocidad, solo se les puede matar si se daña permanentemente un órgano vital, por ejemplo, asfixiándolos o clavando estacas en sus corazones o cerebros.
  3. Gigantismo: Exclusivo de la sub-raza de los nefilim, les permite transformarse en gigantes y controlar el tamaño de su cuerpo a voluntad.
  4. Pócimas y calderos: Gracias a la alquimia y la experimentación con diversos materiales, la creación de pócimas y calderos puede imitar diferentes tipos de magia, pero con un resultado menor y casi mediocre.
  5. Pactos con bestias o yinns: Existen criaturas capaces de conceder deseos, como los yinns (genios) que habitan en la tierra de los nefilim. Dependiendo del nivel de poder de la bestia, el deseo concedido será más increíble e irreal, permitiendo obtener habilidades imposibles para algunos, pero siempre y cuando se pague un precio muy alto y una consecuencia muy grave.




	2. Prólogo: Azalea

El florido campo de dientes de león irradiaba una deslumbrante luz amarillenta y blanca en el verduzco pastizal danzante por el viento, ese claro que alguna vez albergó una batalla relucía en vivos colores, cubriendo a medias las sobresalientes piezas de armaduras enterradas en el suelo, cuyo abono fueron los cuerpos de humanos y demonios enfrentados. La paz del valle sólo era momentánea, porque si no se hacía algo pronto, la guerra se reanudaría, y los soldados de cuernos y alas de murciélago volverían a aplastar los dientes de dragón. 

Un joven de cabello rubio cubierto por una capucha blanca reflexionaba sobre aquel peligro, el reino de su especie pendía de un delgado hilo, y si todo resultaba como lo que temía, todos los demás reinos peligrarían también. Había que actuar ya, él era un engranaje en ese complejo mecanismo que llamaba destino, los demás engranajes necesitaban de su empujón para poder funcionar y así cumplir sus funciones, pero nada resultaría si él no se ponía en movimiento, algo que le parecía tedioso.

Con ayuda de su gran bastón de madera pudo agachar su atrofiado cuerpo para tomar un diente de león ya maduro y blanco; miró al cielo, los rayos del sol cegaban su vista e iluminaban hasta el punto de la resplandecencia el campo. Y él cerró los ojos, orando para encontrarlos a todos, orando para reunirlos y unificarlos para cumplir la misión que el destino tenía preparado para todos ellos; cuando terminó de pronunciar sus palabras, sopló el diente de dragón, soltando las cipselas, dejándolas seguir su curso a través del viento.

La primera llegó a la persona más cercana a su ubicación, un omega de cabellos pálidos y expresión seria, que daba tijerazos a la cabeza de un niño pequeño, cuyo cabello negro estaba transformándose con un corte de tazón un poco disparejo; el niño se miró en un casco pulido, y luego volteó a ver a su progenitor, reclamándole con la mirada por ese corte. El omega se cruzó de brazos para dejarle claro a su hijo que debía conformarse con lo que podía hacer, estaban en medio de una ciudad en construcción, los soldados y civiles levantaban las maderas para formar cabañas, y ellos aún no tenían una vivienda propia; la “madre” notó la pequeña cipsela posada en las tijeras, y con un chasquido de dedos la retiró para seguir emparejando en cabello de su bebé.

La segunda recorrió los bosques del reino demonio, un lugar hermoso e inhóspito con pequeños surcos de agua brotando de las montañas rocosas y mohosas; se enredó en el perfecto peinado ondulado y corto de un demonio de porte distinguido, cuyas hebras eran de un tono castaño claro al igual que sus ojos. Montaba un unicornio negro, cabalgando cautelosamente en el sendero a la montaña, el arnés del unicornio era principesco al igual que la capa aguamarina que cubría a aquel guapo jovencito, que desfilaba con su dulce olor a omega hasta llegar a su destino.

La tercera y la cuarta viajaron unidas hasta dos demonios de cortos cuernos, uno calvo y otro bajo, que por caminar en tierras humanas con la boca abierta casi se atragantan con las cipselas. La quinta se posó en la armadura de un caballero que caminaba con una enorme espada en su espalda, en dirección al reino humano.

La sexta llegó a las prendas de un atractivo chico de cabellos plateados, sentado en un tejado junto al pequeño campanario, mientras veía el movimiento del pueblo con sus bellos ojos, adornados con un lunar al lado del párpado. La séptima voló al castillo humano, donde un omega de abundantes pecas regaba las flores del patio interno; el muchacho tomó una rosa blanca en la cual se había quedado la cipsela, aspiró su dulce aroma, haciendo que el minúsculo fragmento de diente de león le provocara un estornudo.

La octava entró por la ventana de una humilde casa en la capital humana, llegando al libro abierto de un omega bajito que repasaba concentrado su lectura; no tardó en remover la cipsela de la página para no tener ningún distractor. La novena llegó aún más lejos, al desierto de grandes cañones que encerraban a una tribu de guerreros nefilim; un alfa alto y sin cejas vio volar la cipsela frente a sus ojos, pareció darle más importancia de la que debía, porque sus compañeros lo llamaron para que se apresurara en llevar los dos baldes de agua extraídos de un pozo, que llevaba colgando en una vara posada atrás de sus hombros.

La décima se adentró en un bosque de árboles gigantes, en su centro se encontraban árboles viejos de madera blanca y sin hojas, cuya hueca estructura le había venido de perlas a la raza de los ángeles; su ciudad era fantástica, las enormes ramas eran sus carreteras, los troncos tenían adheridas estructuras como balcones y tejados de madera, ampliaciones para las casas construidas dentro de los árboles. En una de las casas, un joven de ojos azul grisáceos acariciaba la cabeza de su hombre, un alfa de cabellos plateados que reposaba su cabeza en el regazo del chico, sus hebras chocaban con el abultado abdomen que albergaba vida en él, pero aquello no le impidió seguir durmiendo plácidamente.

La desnudez de sus cuerpos apenas podía ser cubierta por las sábanas y sus grandes alas emplumadas, parecían seres celestiales. El chico de los inusuales ojos le sonreía a su pareja, con una mano lo acariciaba, mientras la otra se extendía, permitiéndole a la cipsela posarse en su dedo; y él la miró sonriente, sabiendo que había llegado el momento.

La décimo primera y la décimo segunda llegaron a un lugar cercano al reino demonio, específicamente la frontera, una se quedó adornando el arco de un joven de cabello oscuro, y la otra se estampó en la nariz de un omega de anaranjadas hebras. El joven miró bizco la cipsela en su nariz, y le mostró una sonrisa al mundo, radiante y deslumbrante como el mismo sol.


	3. 1. Sambucus

Hinata Shouyou era un omega hiperactivo y tenaz, su mayor sueño siempre fue unirse al ejército humano y ser un héroe en las batallas, tal y como su mayor ídolo, un legendario guerrero sin raza conocida, el pequeño gigante, que hacía una década había desaparecido sin dejar rastro después de la penúltima tregua. El muchacho quiso enlistarse en la infantería, pero había sido rechazado por ser un omega, alguien supuestamente más débil, inútil y corriente; mas no se rindió, y continuó enviando su solicitud hasta la edad de 16 años, cuando inexplicablemente fue admitido en la milicia. Estaba muy feliz por esa oportunidad, pero desgraciadamente durante los entrenamientos sus compañeros no lo trataron demasiado bien, era objeto de burlas por estar en un lugar “que no le correspondía”, y tenía que defenderse constantemente para evitar abusos peores.

Sus tres años de acoso dieron frutos cuando obtuvo el título de cabo, aunque tuvo la agridulce suerte de terminar el servicio militar cuando se estaba acordando un tratado de paz. De cualquier forma, aceptó gustoso su primera encomienda: acompañaría a un grupo de soldados a una misión de paz, específicamente para traer de vuelta a prisioneros de guerra, por lo que tendrían que encontrarse con un grupo de soldados demonios en la frontera. Hinata entendía que no debía buscar pelea con ellos, aunque una parte de su alma pedía a gritos algo de acción.

Se alistó el día de su partida con su ropa de soldado, una capa blanca, un cinto de metal en su cabeza y su espada favorita, forjada con hierro y bronce, y con el diseño de una huella humana en su hoja; según su fallecida madre, ese fue el legado que le dejó su padre antes de perderse en una de las guerras. A Hinata únicamente le quedaba su hermana Natsu, una niña de 10 años, de quien tuvo que alejarse por enlistarse en la milicia humana, dejándola al cuidado de una pareja de ángeles que eran sus padres adoptivos desde que su madre murió, cuando Natsu tenía apenas 3 años. 

Su viaje hasta el reino demonio hubiera sido más ameno de no ser porque se les unió un chico molesto que Hinata había conocido en el servicio militar, un tal Kageyama Tobio de raza beta que competía mucho con Hinata, y con quién incluso se había peleado a golpes en una ocasión, terminando en un empate sin ganadores. Seguía igual de desagradable, sólo que su carácter era más calmado, pero prácticamente forzaba a Shouyou a que tuvieran aburridas charlas sobre magia, le enseñaba la parte teórica de los diferentes usos de la magia y lo obligaba a practicar uno de ellos día tras día.

Cuando Hinata se escondía para evitar esas clases, de la nada una flecha rozaba su cabeza, Kageyama podía lanzar flechas con diferentes propiedades gracias a su magia de emisión en objetos, las flechas podían ser explosivas, de fuego, de hielo, y solía usar esas últimas para asustar al omega cuando se escondía, y si estaba de malas, usaba una eléctrica. Al llegar a la frontera después de varias semanas, los novatos tuvieron que quedarse a vigilar el campamento que habían instalado en un bosque lleno de ruinas mohosas, arboles oscuros y enredaderas, mientras los superiores hacían el intercambio de prisioneros. Kageyama como todos los días le enseñaba la teoría de la magia a Shouyou y le exigía concentrarse en sus palabras llenas de tecnicismos mientras Hinata bostezaba sentado en una piedra.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Estás prestando atención?! - le gritó y Hinata suspiró desganado.

-Que molesto, tus clases son muy aburridas - respondió desanimado.

-¡No tengo otra forma de enseñar! Ahora presta atención en vez de evitar educarte como un idiota.

-¡Cállate, de verdad intento prestar atención!

-No es cierto idiota, dime en qué consiste la activación de sphaeram por el método ictu y te creeré - dijo Kageyama mirando seriamente a Hinata, que estaba en blanco.

-¿Spha… Qué? - Hinata dio un salto hacia atrás por una flecha de hielo que Tobio había lanzado, y que pasó entre las piernas del omega incrustándose en la tierra, le había transmitido poca energía, por lo que sólo congeló el pasto en un área circular de medio metro - ¡Homicida!

-¡Sphaeram estúpido! ¡Es básico!

-¿Puedes explicármelo otra vez? - pidió Hinata, Kageyama apretó los puños para contener la rabia.

-¡Bien, pero presta atención Hinata idiota! - el beta aclaró su garganta mientras Shouyou miraba disimuladamente hacia el lado - El método ictu consiste en la aplicación de una fuerza violenta intencionada o no intencionada en el nodo principal ubicado entre los omóplatos con un sphaeram ajeno - Kageyama explicaba apasionado la teoría que Hinata no lograba entender, sus ojos estaban cerrados recitando lo que sabía, cosa que Hinata aprovechó para caminar en cuclillas hasta los árboles - de esta forma el sphaeram ajeno activa el propio haciéndolo repartirse por el resto de los nodos ¿Entendiste ahora? - Tobio abrió los ojos, buscó a Hinata volteando su cabeza varias veces, pero no encontró nada - ¿Hinata?

*****

El omega se metió entre los árboles y huyó de su compañero hasta perderse; el verdor de los bosques de la frontera era distinto a los del reino humano, era un color más oscuro y frío, pero seguía teniendo su encanto, se imaginaba que las tierras de los demonios serían más tétricas y horribles, no todo ahí era como se lo habían contado. Empezaba a sentir ansiedad al darse cuenta de que no sabía dónde se encontraba, estaba perdido y probablemente se había metido en el territorio de los demonios; recordó que la reina demonio  había ordenado construir una muralla para delimitar de una vez por todas los territorios del reino humano y el reino demonio, y por un momento maldijo el hecho de que aún no se estaba comenzando la construcción, de esa forma hubiera sabido si estaba en la parte humana de la frontera o no.

Usó el sentido común por un momento y se le ocurrió la idea de buscar un claro en medio del bosque, para quedarse esperando a que sus compañeros lo encontraran, era una idea básica y efectiva para personas con un sentido de la orientación deficiente, como él. Vio fácilmente uno iluminado y resplandeciente por el sol, se alegró mucho de verlo, pero retrocedió en cuanto identificó una silueta en medio de este.

Se sintió más tranquilo al no ver ninguna cola, alas y cuernos en el joven de la pradera, llevaba una túnica blanca con capucha y un gran bastón con orejas de gato talladas, seguro era un curandero humano que buscaba materiales del reino demonio en la frontera. El muchacho se veía muy pacífico sentado en el pasto, Hinata identificó algunos mechones rubios asomándose por la capucha; algo generaba mucho interés y expectativas por saber quién era ese chico, así que corrió en su dirección, apresurado por hablarle.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - exclamó mientras se le acercaba corriendo, el muchacho dio un respingo y giró su cabeza para verlo, era un omega como Shouyou, sus ojos y cabello eran igual de dorados, el interés de Hinata creció al mirarlo de cerca.

-Esto… Me perdí… - le respondió el chico tímidamente, el otro omega lo miraba curioso, algo en su interior le decía que siguiera la conversación con él, era un deseo hiperactivo de su corazón, así que dio un pequeño salto y terminó agachado en cuclillas junto al jovencito rubio.

-Oh, así que también estás perdido, es bueno saber que no estoy solo, me desoriento fácilmente en lugares así - dijo con un tono amistoso, el omega rubio se veía un poco nervioso, sus energías eran muy distintas.

-Sí, los bosques del reino demonio son muy espesos… - pronunció el rubio, Shouyou se sentó a su lado y continuó hablando.

-Me llamo Hinata Shouyou, soy un soldado de la caballería del sur de Akkad, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kozume… Kozume Kenma - respondió con inseguridad, Hinata le sonrió, le agradaba la gente tímida aunque no fueran de muchas palabras.

-Si quieres podemos esperar juntos aquí, mis compañeros no tardarán en venir a buscarme.

-¿No están ocupados con los prisioneros? - preguntó Kenma, a Hinata le pareció raro que su nuevo amigo supiera sobre el intercambio de prisioneros.

-No tardarán ¿Cómo sabes de esa misión?

-Los vi antes de perderme… - dijo Kozume con un tono muy inseguro.

-Ya veo, pues, si tardan, podríamos salir juntos de aquí ¿Tienes alguna idea de en qué dirección está tu casa? - preguntó Hinata sin pensar demasiado en que probablemente Kenma también podía tener problemas de orientación.

-Creo que esta hacia allá - Kozume apuntó en dirección contraria al reino humano, Hinata soltó una carcajada cuando hizo eso.

-¿Pero qué dices? Hacia allá viven los demonios. Bueno, será mejor que esperemos aquí, me da un poco de miedo el castigo que me tendrán preparado.

-¿Por qué te castigarían, Shouyou? - le preguntó el omega rubio, Hinata se sintió feliz al ver que su nuevo amigo le hablaba con más confianza.

-Hui de una aburrida clase de magia, todos quieren que aprenda a manejarla, pero es un tedio - respondió Hinata con desanimo.

-Entiendo, yo también hui, mi hermano es muy sobreprotector, no me deja acercarme al reino humano - dijo Kenma, Shouyou se quedó congelado mirándolo, ¿Acababa de escucharlo bien?, su mente trabajó para darle sentido a lo que dijo su nuevo amigo, ¿Acaso no vivía en el reino humano? Solo encontró una explicación para eso.

-¿Eres un…?

-¡¡Kenma!! ¡¡¿Dónde estás?!! - gritó una voz desconocida para Hinata, a lo lejos vio una alta silueta con cuernos, un demonio que venía en dirección al claro donde ellos se encontraban; Shouyou decidió transformarse en un pequeño cuervo, una característica con la que había nacido y que compartía con su hermana Natsu, dejando sus prendas y su arma tiradas junto a Kozume, que las ocultó rápidamente detrás de una piedra. Un demonio alfa, alto y de túnica roja llegó corriendo junto a Kenma, su túnica era una vestimenta característica del ejercito de los demonios, Hinata lo observaba fijamente desde una rama, atento a él y a Kozume.

-Kuroo…

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! - exclamó el demonio de túnica roja, arrodillándose frente a Kenma para agarrarle los hombros, el omega agachó la cabeza.

-Lo siento Kuroo, me perdí - se excusó Kozume ante ese tipo, Hinata en su forma de cuervo miraba todo con ansiedad, como si quisiera bajar para ponerse del lado de Kenma y darle su apoyo.

-¿Ahora entiendes porque no debes andar solo? Porque pasan cosas como estas, es demasiado fácil perderse en estos bosques - dijo el demonio alfa, luego se levantó y extendió sus dos manos hacia Kenma - ven, te ayudaré a levantarte.

-Está bien - Kenma tomó las manos de Kuroo, se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, su tambaleo hizo que la capucha de su túnica cayera, dejando al descubierto su cabeza; Shouyou se sorprendió al ver dos huesos redondos a los costados de la cabeza de Kozume, los que deberían ser cuernos eran dos simples vestigios de estos, con un corte limpio casi al ras del cráneo del chico, como si alguien se los hubiera cercenado.

-Aquí tienes tu bastón - le dijo Kuroo recogiendo rápidamente el gran bastón de madera y entregándoselo a Kenma, que lo tomó y comenzó a avanzar de forma lenta y extraña, como si le costara mucho dar algunos pasos, necesitando un bastón para avanzar - ¿Quieres que te cargue?

-Así estoy bien Kuroo, puedo hacerlo solo - Kenma avanzó a su ritmo para salir de la pradera, Kuroo volteó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Hinata, poniéndolo muy nervioso y tenso.

-Kenma, ese cuervo no es endémico de estos bosques - dijo Kuroo mirando de reojo a Shouyou.

-Pero si hay cuervos en este lugar - le respondió Kozume, Kuroo seguía mirando a Hinata con desconfianza.

-Las plumas de este no son las mismas que los cuervos de aquí.

-No seas paranoico Kuroo.

-Iré a verlo.

-Como quieras, yo seguiré solo hasta el campamento - le respondió Kenma, avanzando con su bastón, su espalda estaba encorvada y él se quejaba un poco en voz baja al caminar, como si sintiera dolor al hacerlo; Kuroo dio media vuelta y lo siguió corriendo.

-Ni pienses que irás solo, si tu espalda te duele demasiado ¿Quién te cargará hasta el campamento?

*****

Cuando ambos demonios se fueron del claro, Hinata bajó del árbol y dejó su forma animal, quedando completamente desnudo; corrió hacia donde estuvo sentado junto a ese intrigante demonio de cuernos cortados, y encontró su ropa y su espada detrás de una piedra; se vistió rápidamente y comenzó a buscar el cinto metálico que usaba en su cabeza, palpaba el pasto y buscaba bajo las rocas, pero no logró encontrarlo. Una corazonada lo hizo mirar en la dirección que había tomado Kenma, Shouyou podía sentir que el había tomado su cinto y se lo había llevado consigo; no entendía porque un demonio haría eso, pero Kozume seguía llamando mucho su atención, algo en su alma le decía que debían volver a verse, el cinto era una mera excusa para lograr eso.

Los gritos de Kageyama lo sacaron de ese estado pensativo, los superiores habían enviado a Tobio a buscarlo; el recibimiento del beta fue darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza como castigo por huir y perderse; Hinata siguió a su compañero luego de esa fuerte tunda, sobándose la cabeza y refunfuñando. Cuando llegaron al campamento, los demás soldados lo estaban desmantelando, el capitán había ordenado que viajaran de noche para evitar conflictos fronterizos, así que Kageyama y Shouyou los ayudaron a quitar las últimas estacas y cuerdas de las tiendas de campaña.

Al atardecer emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a la ciudad humana más cercana para sentirse resguardados, Hinata seguía pensando en Kenma, era algo que no podía controlar, apenas lo había conocido ese día, pero, percibía algo extraño en su pecho, como si estuviera conectado de alguna forma con él. Frente a los soldados iba el capitán, alumbrando el camino con una antorcha que levantaba por encima de su cabeza, los demás le seguían las pisadas, el omega miraba a sus pies, la ansiedad lo carcomía, porque su corazón le gritaba que no debía irse, que en cambio debía dar la vuelta y “buscar su cinto”, aunque no le importara perderlo en realidad.

El sonido de la espada de Hinata cayendo y el revoloteo de sus pequeñas alas de cuervo hicieron suspirar con desgano al capitán del grupo, que sin siquiera voltear le ordenó a Tobio que fuera a buscar a Shouyou, que les daban 4 horas para aparecerse o los darían por muertos y regresarían solos a la civilización. Con toda esa presión, Kageyama  tomó las ropas y la espada de Hinata, y se fue corriendo, alumbrando su camino con una flecha de fuego, seria difícil encontrar a Shouyou, pero no podía volver si no encontraba a ese odioso novato.

El omega transformado en cuervo sobrevoló el bosque de la frontera hasta encontrar una hoguera en medio de cinco tiendas de campaña, ahí pudo ver a Kuroo, el demonio que había encontrado a Kenma, hablando con dos demonios más alrededor del fuego, uno era un moreno de cabello muy corto, otro con el centro de su cabeza rubio y los costados negros. Todos eran alfas, se veían muy rudos, así que Hinata descendió sin hacer ruido ni dejar su forma animal, usando sus pequeñas patitas para acercarse a las tiendas sin ser visto por nadie.

En una de las carpas estaban los prisioneros que su grupo trajo consigo, ya liberados y durmiendo plácidamente uno al lado del otro; tres de ellas estaban vacías, así que Hinata asumió que Kenma estaría en la última, cosa que no le hacía demasiada ilusión por sus nervios al estar en territorio enemigo. Con mucho cuidado avanzó hasta la última tienda, rodeando a los demonios alrededor de la fogata, que bromeaban y comían sin preocuparse demasiado por la vigilancia; cuando al fin pudo entrar, se topó con una visión que lo tomó por sorpresa.

Kenma estaba de espaldas a la entrada de la tienda, semi desnudo, tratando de colocarse un camisón para dormir; Hinata se fijó en la espalda de Kozume, tenía dos grandes cicatrices donde debían estar sus alas, y su marcada columna se veía algo curvada, sin duda le causaba dolor. El demonio omega volteó hacia la entrada de la carpa tras fracasar en su intento de ponerse el camisón, topándose de frente con Hinata transformado en cuervo. Shouyou miró el cuerpo de Kenma, era menudo y delgado, sus costillas se notaban un poco, pero no dejaba de parecerle muy lindo; tan pálido y delicado, se veía como si fuera a quebrarse con el más mínimo golpe.

Esa frágil y bella criatura no podía ser un demonio, sus dorados ojos eran deslumbrantes, sus finos rasgos angelicales, sus pechos unos atrayentes y minúsculos bultos pálidos; Hinata se quedó tan embelesado que perdió totalmente su concentración, cambiando su forma de cuervo a su forma humana justo frente a Kenma. Cayó sobre él dejándolo recostado boca arriba sobre su saco de dormir, Shouyou usó sus brazos para poder levantar una parte de su cuerpo, quedando a gatas frente a Kenma mientras se disculpaba; el omega rubio clavó sus ojos en la desnuda entrepierna de Hinata, mirando con sorpresa aquella parte privada del omega humano. En vez  de cubrir sus genitales, a Shouyou se le ocurrió cubrir la boca de Kozume con su mano, para evitar ser descubierto.

-Por favor, no grites - le rogó Hinata, Kenma miraba hacia abajo, su corazón se estaba acelerando, estaba a centímetros de una persona desnuda y eso lo ponía demasiado nervioso; el humano cubrió su entrepierna con parte del saco de dormir cuando se percató de que era lo que tenía tan agitado a Kenma - no vengo a hacerte daño, así que por favor, prométeme que no vas a gritar - Kozume asintió para indicarle que no lo delataría, entonces Hinata respiró profundamente y quitó su mano de los labios de Kenma.

-Sabía que vendrías, Shouyou. Aunque… creí que vendrías, con ropa - fue lo primero que dijo Kenma mientras apoyaba sus palmas para sentarse, luego hizo una mueca de dolor mientras levantaba su cuerpo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí… estoy bien, yo puedo sólo - le respondió, una vez sentado y acomodado apuntó algunas prendas tiradas dentro de la tienda - ¿Podrías acercarme mi ropa?

-¿No querías ponerte un camisón? - preguntó Hinata mientras le entregaba la ropa.

-Cambié de opinión, prefiero ponerme mi ropa común ahora - Kozume tomó las prendas y se las colocó lentamente, enderezando a duras penas su atrofiada espalda y aguantando el dolor para no recibir ayuda - ¿Vienes por ese adorno que llevabas en la cabeza? Estaba junto a mi ropa.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta - Hinata agarró su cinto y lo colocó en su frente, era lo único que traía encima.

-¿Es lo único que vienes a buscar?

-No exactamente, pero no estoy seguro… ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí - el omega humano respondió con sinceridad, Kenma sonrió y tocó el centro del pecho de Shouyou, ambos se miraron, en el fondo Hinata sabía que era lo que Kozume quería decirle.

-¿No sientes… una especie de conexión cuando estamos juntos? - si bien a cualquiera le hubiera parecido extraño, a Hinata le hacían sentido sus palabras.

-Sí, la siento, pero no sé si es el destino o algo más… - admitió Hinata, Kenma retiró su mano del pecho del humano y cerró los ojos, pensando en una manera para contarle la verdad.

-¿Quieres saber quién soy?

-Por supuesto.

-Me llamo Kozume Kenma, tengo 20 años, tenía una vida normal hasta hace un mes, bueno… “normal”, si se puede considerar normal tener discapacidades motoras. El mes pasado tuve un sueño, en el que la deidad protectora del reino humano, el Behemot, me llamaba mientras lo esperaba en la cima de una montaña.

-¿La deidad de los humanos? ¿Por qué no la de los demonios?

-Déjame explicarte. Behemot me encomendó una tarea cuando al fin nos vimos de frente; me dijo que un demonio de mi reino asesinará a la reina y se tomará el poder para continuar con la guerra de los 100 años.

-¿Es en serio? - a Hinata le resultó difícil tragarse esas palabras, a pesar de sentir que eran la verdad.

\- Sí, y si eso llegara a pasar, el mundo podría perecer; Behemot no hace distinción entre una raza u otra, por eso, me eligió a mí para detener este apocalipsis, pero me dijo que no puedo hacerlo solo…

-¿Quieres que yo te ayude? Pero ni siquiera entiendo que se supone que tienes que hacer para detener a ese demonio.

-Behemot me explicó que debía reunir a otros 12 elegidos para poder detener a ese tipo, pero para ello, debo salir del reino demonio - al oírlo, Hinata empezó a sentir que algo en su pecho afloraba en un pequeño cosquilleo.

-Quieres decir que…

-Si Shouyou, tu eres uno de los 12… - Hinata observó sus rodillas, la incredulidad no caía en su cabeza, no si estaba percibiendo algo dentro de sí mismo que le decía que todo aquello era verdad.

-Es un poco difícil de asimilar - susurró, luego vio como Kenma erguía la cabeza viendo la entrada de la tienda.

-Kuroo viene hacia acá - avisó el omega demonio, inmediatamente Hinata volvió a su forma de ave y se escondió a tiempo dentro del saco; Kuroo entró en la tienda, encontrándose a Kenma sentado, usando sus ropas habituales.

-¿Aún no logras cambiarte de ropa? Déjame ayudarte - Kuroo gateó hasta Kenma y comenzó a levantar su ropa sin esperar su respuesta.

-No Kuroo, déjame, yo puedo hacerlo sólo - Kenma se resistía, mas Kuroo era demasiado rápido, así que en unos segundos tuvo puesto el camisón para dormir.

-Listo, ya puedes ir a la camita, pequeño gatito - dijo Kuroo frotando los cabellos de Kenma, que se veía algo molesto.

-Te dije que podía hacerlo sólo…

-No, no puedes ¿Qué pasaría si al sobre esforzarte tu columna se lesiona?

-No va a romperse por cambiarme de ropa…

-Todo puede pasar, por eso necesitas ayuda, no tiene nada de malo - dicho esto, Kuroo tomó a Kenma en sus brazos y lo acomodó dentro del saco, casi aplasta a Hinata en el proceso; luego acomodó el saco de manera en que Kenma estuviera completamente envuelto con el - así, bien cobijado, es hora de dormir.

-Aun no tengo sueño…

-No seas testarudo, debes descansar, pequeño Kenma - le respondió el alfa arropándolo un poco más.

-Oye Kuroo…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Recuerdas ese sueño extraño que tuve?... - preguntó Kenma, inseguro y cabizbajo.

-Ah, si ¿Todavía te acompleja? Fue sólo un sueño, no le tomes importancia.

-Pero… a veces vuelvo a escuchar su voz estando despierto…

-Es tu imaginación, ese sueño te tiene tan paranoico que crees que escuchas algo. Por favor ya deja de pensar en eso, sólo te angustiaras más, eso no es bueno para tu salud.

-¿Y si te dijera… que ya encontré a algunos de los elegidos? - Kuroo no pudo controlar una pequeña risotada al escucharlo.

-Me gusta que aún tengas la imaginación de un niño, es muy lindo - Kenma arrugó los labios con una frustración tan grande que casi lo hace llorar.

-¿Por qué no me crees?

-Es que es imposible - pronunció Kuroo, pero luego se quedó pensativo - bueno, la parte de un dictador que mate a la reina no es tan descabellada, pero ¿Doce elegidos guiados por…? - Kuroo cerró la boca al darse cuenta que sus palabras podían herir a Kenma - no me refiero a que sea ridículo que tú seas el “mesías” de todos los reinos. No es que seas inútil ni nada, es sólo que…

-Solo dilo…

-Si yo fuera Behemot, escogería a un humano, al humano más poderoso y fuerte de todos… Además, si llegáramos a estar en una guerra civil por la reina y el supuesto dictador, lo primero que haría antes de escoger un bando, sería llevarte al lugar más seguro de la tierra, donde no estés expuesto nunca más al peligro.

-Tal vez... suena más lógico pero...

-Por esa razón, ya no te carcomas la cabeza por culpa de ese sueño - Kuroo besó la frente de Kenma antes de despedirse - duerme bien Kenma, dulces sueños - el alfa caminó hasta la entrada de la carpa, y antes de salir, volteó para mirar una vez más a Kozume - te quiero.

-Y yo a ti… - susurró Kenma antes de que Kuroo al fin lo dejara a solas con Hinata, que salió en su forma de cuervo del saco de dormir y se transformó en un nivel intermedio entre un cuervo y un humano, de la cintura hacia abajo tenia cuerpo de ave, sus brazos eran ahora unas grandes alas, y había plumaje en su pecho y pequeñas plumas en su cuello y detras de sus orejas. Shouyou lucía un poco desanimado, su estado de ánimo cambió después de escuchar la conversación de Kuroo y Kenma.

-¿Él es tu novio?... - preguntó Hinata seria y desganadamente.

-No, él es mi hermano, Kuroo - contestó Kozume, el omega humano se mostró sorprendido y aliviado por esa respuesta.

-Oh, ya veo, lo decía porque no se parecen tanto… - Hinata trató de excusar su cambio de ánimo de esa forma, luego se dio cuenta de que era Kenma quien no se estaba sintiendo feliz en esos momentos, por su expresión evidentemente molesta - ¿Pasa algo?

-Para Kuroo, yo no sirvo ni para vestirme por cuenta propia - dijo Kenma con rencor y tristeza, Shouyou lo observó  apenado - pero tal vez tenga razón, un invalido como yo no puede ayudar a nadie…

-No digas eso, aun si tienes problemas, no creo que eso sea un impedimento para lograr lo que te propones - le animó Hinata, Kozume seguía cabizbajo - todo lo que necesitas es voluntad.

-A veces no sé qué creer Shouyou, la voz de Behemot siempre me dice que nadie más que yo puede cumplir con esta labor, pero… Kuroo, y los demás demonios, nunca me toman en serio, y, yo pienso que es lógico que no puedan hacerlo, porque no puedo caminar bien, no puedo moverme bien ¿Cómo voy a enfrentarme a alguien en estas condiciones?

-Pero no importa lo que otros digan, solo importa lo que tú quieras hacer, además, si dices que es el mismo Behemot el que te llama, entonces debe ser cierto, y si resulta que estás loco, bueno, al menos somos dos locos ¿No? - Hinata colocó su ala sobre el hombro de Kenma, este le sonrió, ambos se miraban de la misma manera, alargando un pequeño silencio entre ambos.

-Tienes razón Shouyou, yo de verdad pienso que lo que soñé fue real… de hecho, tengo una prueba para decir que fue real.

-¿Cuál es esa prueba?

-¿Ves mi cabello? - preguntó Kenma apuntando su cabeza, Hinata se movió para ver desde varios ángulos los rubios mechones de Kozume.

-Esto… ¿Qué tiene de raro?

-Antes de ese sueño, tenía el cabello negro - Hinata abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Espera ¿Cómo que cambio de color? ¿Dices que lo hizo solo?

-Sí, cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente y me miré en un espejo, vi que mi cabello se había vuelto dorado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y aun así tu hermano no te cree?!

-Kuroo me llevó a un doctor cuando le dije que cambió de color por sí solo, ese doctor no encontró explicación, dijo que tal vez comí algo que afecto la pigmentación de mi cuerpo. Kuroo se quedó con esa explicación… - dijo Kenma, y Hinata por un momento pensó que el verdadero loco era ese tal Kuroo por negarse a aceptar que si su hermano literalmente de la noche a la mañana cambió de moreno a rubio, era por una razón mística más allá de su comprensión.

-¿De verdad?

-Lo digo en serio, Behemot me explicó que mi cabello muestra la cantidad de poder que me otorgó, me dijo que no lo malgastara - repentinamente Shouyou tomó la cabeza de Kozume con sus alas y la agachó clavando sus ojos al cuero cabelludo del omega demonio.

-Tus raíces también son rubias - pronunció mirando la cabeza de Kenma.

-Shouyou, mis huesos duelen un poco cuando mantienes mi cabeza así…

-¡Lo siento! - el humano soltó la cabeza de Kenma y se apartó de él.

-Oye Shouyou…

-¿Si?

-Tengo que salir del reino demonio para encontrar a otros 9 elegidos…

-¿9, no eran 12?

-Ya contacté a 3, los que se encuentran actualmente en estas tierras, y a ti, todos los demás están repartidos al sur - le respondió Kenma sin asomo de dudas.

-Ahh, entiendo, en ese caso, puedo ayudarte en tu búsqueda, mira - dijo Hinata desplegando sus alas - soy capaz de cargar a dos personas a la vez con esta forma, uno en mi espalda y uno entre las garras de mis pies.

-Gracias Shouyou, no sabía cómo pedirte ese favor…

-Estoy a tus órdenes desde ahora Kenma, tenemos un deber en común ¿No? - Hinata sonreía amablemente, era muy tranquilizante para Kenma el hecho de que fuera tan fácil de convencer; luego de mirarse unos segundos a los ojos, Kozume comenzó a levantar su camisón para desnudarse, Shouyou dio un respingo - ¿Qué haces Kenma?

-Voy a cambiarme de ropa para que salgamos hoy mismo de aquí - le respondió Kenma con naturalidad, mostrando su desnudo torso sin pudor ante Hinata.

-Oh… ¿Ahora mismo?

-Ahora mismo.

-Está bien, si quieres que nos vayamos ahora, entonces nos iremos ahora… - Shouyou miraba a Kenma, más concentrado de lo que debía en el físico del omega demonio.

-Esto… Shouyou… - Hinata no prestó atención, siguió congelado mientras observaba a Kozume; sin quererlo liberó feromonas que llegaron hasta la nariz de Kenma, quien se cubrió los pechos abrazándose a sí mismo, estaba sonrojado y cohibido - por favor no sueltes feromonas, los demás podrían olerte…

-¡Lo siento! - dijo Hinata retomando el control sobre sí mismo - lo siento mucho Kenma...

-No pasa nada… tal vez deberías voltearte…

-Tienes razón - el omega humano se dio la vuelta y esperó a que Kenma se colocara nuevamente su ropa habitual, oía sus pequeños quejidos de dolor, eso lo preocupaba - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, yo puedo solo - le respondió Kozume, Shouyou se quedó quieto, estaba algo avergonzado por haber liberado feromonas frente a Kenma, eso hacía muy evidente la atracción que sentía por él, y también lo hacía ver como un pervertido, le estaba dando una pésima impresión - ya terminé, Shouyou.

-Bien… ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí sin que nos vean?

-Ya pensé en eso ¿Podrías transformarte en pájaro y crear una distracción mientras yo salgo de la tienda?

-Oh, suena lógico.

-Pero por favor, trata de hacer algo de ruido, porque si simulas un ataque, solo lograrías que Kuroo corriera a buscarme para esconderme en alguna parte - aclaró Kenma, Shouyou tomó nota mentalmente de lo que debía hacer.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardarás en salir y meterte al bosque?

-Creo que 5 minutos, eso espero…

-Voy a hacer lo que pueda, cuando te vea en el bosque, te llevaré sobre mis alas ¿No tendrás problemas con sujetarte? - pregunto Hinata, Kozume lo miró seriamente, el omega humano no estaba seguro de porque se molestó - ¿Qué?

-Sí Shouyou, podré sujetarme, no soy tan insignificante como para no saber hacerlo - respondió secamente, Hinata tragó saliva.

-Claro, no sé porque te pregunté algo tan tonto - Shouyou rascó su cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente.

-Bien, ya es hora.

*****

Apenas dieron por terminada su conversación, Hinata se transformó en cuervo y salió caminando de la tienda; se dirigió atrás del campamento para empezar a volar rodeándolo por alrededor de los árboles, llegó planeando hasta una rama y observó a todos los presentes, pensando en una forma de distraerlos. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue planear entre las ramas, golpeándolas para hacer que se movieran y crearan un pequeño ruido; el primero en percatarse fue el hombre moreno de los soldados alrededor de la fogata, que le pidió silencio a los demás.

Hinata se alegró cuando captó la atención de todos, así que planeó una vez más para mover otras ramas; todos se levantaron cuando vieron la rama moverse, primero alzaron la voz para preguntar quién andaba ahí, pero al no escuchar respuesta, el demonio moreno y el de cabello bicolor avanzaron lentamente hacia el bosque; Kuroo seguía de pie, atento, si se trataba de una gran amenaza, se daría la vuelta para proteger a Kenma. A Shouyou le frustró ver que el hermano de Kenma no se movía, lo que hacía más tensa la huida de este; el omega descendió y se metió entre un arbusto, mordiendo una ramita con su pico para agitarlo sin parar; Kuroo entonces soltó una risa y caminó hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, les dijo que probablemente solo era un animal jugueteando.

El demonio se acercó al arbusto, Hinata miró en dirección a Kenma, que con mucho esfuerzo y ayudado por su bastón salió de la tienda a la mayor velocidad posible; entonces Shouyou voló frente a los ojos de Kuroo, que dio un paso atrás por la sorpresa de ver a un cuervo saliendo de un arbusto. Cuando los soldados se voltearon, Kozume estaba detrás de la carpa, tenso y tratando de moverse sin hacer el menor ruido para meterse al bosque; luego de unos minutos logró llegar detrás de un árbol, las carpas tapaban la línea de visión de su hermano y sus amigos, así que no pudieron verlo.

El humano apareció frente a Kenma, transformándose en su forma hibrida, abriendo las alas y agachándose, listo para transportar a Kozume lejos del reino demonio; Kenma se aferró al cuello de Shouyou colocando su bastón entre ambos para que no cayera mientras emprendían el vuelo. Hinata aleteó y corrió con el omega demonio instalado en su espalda, le costaba un poco comenzar a volar cuando llevaba personas sobre su lomo, pero Kozume, al ser tan delgado, no fue demasiado problema para él.

Kuroo se veía pensativo mientras contemplaba la fogata, ese cuervo que vio durante una fracción de segundo le resultaba idéntico al que vio cuando Kenma se perdió, y sabía que no era una especie característica del lugar, eso lo hacía tener una corazonada. Decidió levantarse y caminar hasta la tienda de Kozume para comprobar algo, entonces, al meter la cabeza por la entrada, vio con horror que su hermano no estaba ahí; sacó su cabeza de la carpa y corrió hacia la fogata con una expresión que delataba su extrema preocupación.

-¡¡¡Secuestraron a Kenma!!! - les gritó a sus dos compañeros, que se levantaron inmediatamente, igual de alterados que Kuroo.

-¡Maldición, que jodida distracción más obvia, no puedo creer que cayéramos con eso! - exclamó el tipo rudo de cabello bicolor, mientras sus compañeros se quitaban las túnicas rojas para poder desplegar sus negras alas.

-¡Yamamoto, no te quedes ahí parado y síguenos, hay que encontrarlo! - le ordenó el chico moreno, Kuroo ya había empezado a volar dejándolos unos metros atrás, se veía desesperado.

-¿Teniente Nobuyuki? ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó uno de los prisioneros liberados, asomándose al escuchar que alzaron las voces.

-Secuestraron al hermano menor de Kuroo, despierta a los demás y hagan una búsqueda por tierra, nosotros lo buscaremos en el aire - ordenó Nobuyuki mientras comenzaba a volar en compañía de Yamamoto.

-Maldición ¿Por qué se llevarían a Kenma? ¿Qué ganan con eso los estúpidos soldados humanos? - dijo Yamamoto mientras volaba a toda velocidad, tratando de seguir a Kuroo por los aires.

-Puede que no sean los soldados, siempre ha habido humanos que trafican demonios - le contestó Nobuyuki, avanzando con dificultad por estar contra el viento - bueno, también hay demonios que trafican humanos…

-¡¿Para qué?! ¡Malditos, en cuanto los atrape los hare trizas! - exclamó Yamamoto con rabia, a lo lejos ya podía ver a Kuroo, que volaba hecho un rayo mirando hacia todos lados, con los nervios de punta.

-Se llevan generalmente a los omegas y mujeres para venderlos a negocios de prostitución, y a los regeneradores los venden para que algún rico sádico tenga alguien a quien torturar de por vida - explicaba Nobuyuki, sacando de su pantalón una varita que usaba para catalizar su magia.

-Eso es horrible… ¡Hay que encontrar a Kenma! - dijo Yamamoto mientras preparaba sus catalizadores, una gran cantidad de piercings repartidos por su cuerpo, enviando energía hasta ellos para hacerlos brillar. Yamamoto se especializaba en la magia de intensificación, lo que le permitía volar a una rapidez hasta 5 veces  mayor que la de sus compañeros, de esa forma voló más lejos que Kuroo, deteniéndose al divisar algo - ¡¡Los veo!!

-¡¡Allá vamos!! - gritó Nobuyuki, tanto el como Kuroo aceleraron el aleteo de sus alas para alcanzar a Yamamoto.

-Ahí están - Yamamoto apuntó a Hinata y a Kenma, que volaban tranquilamente a lo lejos; mas para Kuroo, Kenma no se veía tranquilo, le parecía que iba aferrado a la espalda del humano porque no le quedaba de otra, su hermanito no podía volar al fin y al cabo. Nobuyuki se detuvo y aleteó con su cuerpo en forma vertical para mantenerse quieto, así levantó su varita y la movió, guiando las ráfagas de viento hacia Hinata para inestabilizarlo durante el vuelo.

-¡¡No hagas eso Kai, Kenma podría caer!! - le gritó Kuroo.

-¡Kuroo, lánzale algo de fuego! - propuso Yamamoto.

-¡¡No puedo hacer eso idiota, podría herir a Kenma!!

-¡¡¡Maldición!!! - gritó Yamamoto con rabia, todo dependía de él mismo en esos momentos.

Con sus catalizadores reactivados, Yamamoto  voló a toda velocidad hasta alcanzar a Hinata y ponerse frente a él, Hinata paró en seco, viendo como ese rudo demonio movía su brazo, preparando en cuestión de segundos un golpe recargado que fácilmente podría haberle zafado la quijada si lo recibía; pero antes de que el puño de Yamamoto se estrellara contra su rostro, Kenma puso una barrera luminosa de una transparencia ligeramente dorada sin siquiera moverse, deteniendo el golpe del demonio alfa. Yamamoto salió girando hacia atrás, casi perdiendo el control de su vuelo gracias al retroceso de su fuerte golpe; miró desconcertado a Kenma, no estaba seguro de si él había puesto ese escudo, pero le pareció muy extraño.

Continuaron persiguiéndolos, Kenma estaba atento a Yamamoto, era el más rápido y peligroso, por eso tenía que detener cada embestida y golpe que intentaba dar, lo que fomentaba las sospechas en Yamamoto, la barrera que siempre lo detenía era idéntica a las que podía formar Kenma; en un momento se detuvo, Kai lo reprochó mientras volaba, pues su ayuda era fundamental, pero él se mantenía serio y callado, viendo como cuando Nobuyuki controlaba el viento para desestabilizar, aparecía aquella barrera dorada; lo único que gritó Yamamoto luego de pensar en esa situación fue: “¡¡Eres un traidor!! Sin embargo ninguno de sus compañeros le prestaron atención mientras les gritaba que ni siquiera se esforzaran por salvar a Kozume; continuaron organizándose durante el vuelo, Kai apresuró su vuelo para enviar una ráfaga de viento frente a Hinata, que le dio de lleno en el rostro, volteándolo hacia atrás; Kenma trató de aferrarse a Shouyou para no caer, pero Kuroo lo tomó de la cintura y lo jaló hacia él, separándolo de Hinata.

Después de recuperar a su hermano, Kuroo empezó a atacar al humano sin dar tregua, Kozume trataba de explicarle y decirle que se detuviera, pero Kuroo estaba demasiado furioso como para escucharlo; Shouyou llamaba a Kenma mientras trataba de esquivar las masas de viento que lanzaba Kai para hacerlo caer, y las bolas de fuego de Kuroo que intentaban aniquilarlo; a duras penas Kozume lograba detener el fuego dirigido a Hinata, que se estrellaba contra sus escudos de luz, explotando al contacto. Kageyama levantó la cabeza cuando desde el cielo empezaron a brillar luces anaranjadas, observó detenidamente, un nuevo impacto de fuego alumbró lo suficiente como para que identificara a Shouyou, que estaba metido en un gran apuro.

Se agachó junto a un árbol y preparó una flecha de su arco, dichas flechas eran especiales para alguien que usaba magia de emisión en objetos, cada una era un catalizador, por lo que debía saber muy bien cómo usarlas para no malgastarlas, y si era posible, recuperar cada una de ellas; apuntó desde su posición, pensando detenidamente en la cantidad de flechas que dispararía, dos para ser exactos. La primera sería para el demonio que manipulaba el viento, era necesario deshacerse de él para que Hinata tuviera más espacio para huir, la segunda debía ser para el demonio que emitía fuego, les tenia preparadas flechas de hielo, el objetivo principal era darle a sus alas para que cayeran en picada.

Lanzó la primera con éxito, su flecha de hielo voló hacia el cielo atravesando el ala de Nobuyuki, que gritó de dolor y comenzó a mover su única ala sana, tratando de evitar una inminente caída con desesperación; Yamamoto voló a toda velocidad para atrapar a su amigo antes de que tocara el suelo, y luego regresó hacia arriba, evitando a tiempo una flecha explosiva de Tobio, que se maldijo al no percatarse de la presencia de aquel demonio intensificador, aquel tipo era un problema para él. Yamamoto sujetaba a Kai, que muy adolorido temblaba de frio, sus labios se veían morados, si no removían la flecha a tiempo, su cuerpo seguiría congelándose hasta su muerte; al llegar arriba le advirtió a Kuroo que había un arquero ayudando al humano, por lo que Kuroo cambió de estrategia y eligió dar la vuelta para huir con Kenma a un lugar más seguro.

Kageyama seguía observando desde el suelo, se enrabió al ver que, cuando los demonios dieron la vuelta, Shouyou los siguió en vez de huir, era un fastidio tener que seguir cubriéndole la espalda; Hinata volaba tras ellos gritándoles que esperaran, Kuroo se enfureció al ver que no se rendía, y volteó para seguir lanzando fuego en su dirección, esta vez con tres líneas que trataban de alcanzarlo por todos los ángulos, Shouyou tuvo que planear con maniobras muy bruscas para evitar salir lastimado. Kenma le gritaba a su hermano que se detuviera, pero él hacía caso omiso, veía a aquel humano como una amenaza, cuando los que habían empezado el ataque eran ellos.

-¡¡¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?!! - le gritó Kozume, llorando con frustración; Kuroo se detuvo al sentir un sollozo de Kenma.

-Descuida Kenma, no nos atrapará - le aseguró Kuroo, y Kenma movió sus brazos para golpearlo varias veces en la cabeza.

-¡¡Tienes que escucharme!! ¡¡Él no es ningún enemigo!! - trató de explicarle Kozume, su hermano lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¡¡Lo sabía, eres un traidor!! - gritó Yamamoto con Nobuyuki al borde de perder la consciencia entre sus brazos.

-¡¿Qué mierda estas diciendo Taketora Yamamoto??! ¡Si dependiera de mí ya habrías sido dado de baja por decir calumnias como esa! - le reprochó Kuroo, Kenma mordía su labio lleno de cólera.

-¡¡Ya déjenme hablar!! - les gritó con rabia, ellos se quedaron callados, no era normal ver a Kozume tan enojado - Kuroo, no fui secuestrado por Shouyou, yo le pedí que me llevara con él.

-¿Shouyou…? Un momento ¿Por qué le pediste a un humano que te llevara con él? Eso es como un suicidio Kenma – preguntó Kuroo tomándolo de los hombros, Kenma pendía entre las manos de su hermano sin sentir vértigo, porque sabía que no lo dejaría caer.

-Ya sabes… es sobre mi sueño… - contestó perdiendo toda la altivez que había ganado por la rabia, Kuroo y Taketora lo miraron desconcertados.

-¡Imbécil, nos pusiste en peligro por ese ridículo sueño, ahora Kai está herido por tu culpa! - lo increpó Yamamoto, todos estaban estáticos en el aire, incluyendo a Hinata, que se encontraba a algunos metros de ellos escuchando todo, y a Kageyama, que miraba expectante desde el suelo, analizando porque todos habían cesado el ataque.

-Kenma… Ese humano se está aprovechando de ti, si le contaste tu sueño y mágicamente quiere ayudarte, no es porque sea una buena persona, no seas ingenuo… - le dijo su hermano lleno de preocupación.

-No lo entenderás nunca… - se lamentó Kozume en voz baja, luego Kuroo lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo y aprisionándolo entre sus brazos.

-No le creas a los humanos… solo mira lo que te hicieron - Kenma cerró los ojos mientras su hermano acariciaba su cabeza de cuernos cortados, no podía dejar de dudar con impotencia acerca de su destino; por su lado, Nobuyuki temblaba y se desvanecía en brazos de Taketora, luchando por mantenerse consciente.

-¡¡Kai!! - le llamó Yamamoto asustado, Kozume los miró, no había dimensionado la gravedad del estado de Nobuyuki.

-Kuroo, acércame a él - pronunció Kenma, Kuroo obedeció, si eso calmaba las ideas peligrosas de su hermano, lo acercaría sin preguntar nada; Kozume y Kai se observaron, el demonio casi congelado vio asomos de compasión en el omega rubio, de cierta forma le daba paz. Kenma extendió su propia mano y dejó fluir fuego por esta para envolverla de flamas doradas y pálidas, con la intención de tocar el pecho de Nobuyuki.

-¡No puedes tocarlo en el pecho idiota! ¡Debes tocar el ala y retirar la flecha para que no siga congelando! - lo regaño Taketora antes de que tocara a Kai.

-Tora, cuando te avise, tú le quitas la flecha ¿Está bien? - propuso Kenma sereno, Yamamoto no dijo nada, sólo asintió con inquietud. Sus nervios crecieron cuando Kozume prosiguió con su ocurrencia de acercar el peculiar fuego al pecho de Nobuyuki, y aunque Taketora temblara, su instinto le decía que debía dejar que el omega siguiera con su loca idea.

La mano envuelta en esas bellas llamas se posó entre los pectorales de Kai, para luego adentrarse fácilmente en su pecho cual si estuviera hecho de agua; no producía ningún daño ni quemadura como el fuego común, era algo que nunca en sus vidas habían visto, una flama que no lastimaba, y que en vez de eso provocaba un agradable calor que recorría el cuerpo de Nobuyuki, calentando sus partes congeladas. Kai miraba asombrado a Kenma, no hallaba ninguna explicación para lo que estaba viendo, mas tembló al ver los dorados ojos de Kozume en absoluta concentración para descongelar todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su ala herida.

El omega dio la señal, y Yamamoto retiró de un sólo tirón y bruscamente la flecha incrustada, provocando un gran dolor en Nobuyuki; luego de retorcerse, posó nuevamente sus ojos en la mano de Kenma, que se movía lentamente alejándose y arrastrando fuera de su cuerpo una esfera hecha de agua, el agua que era el hielo descongelado de su interior. Kai y Kozume cruzaron sus miradas, el desconcierto en la de Nobuyuki se mezclaba con un sentimiento de dicha, no sabía explicárselo, pero si estaba seguro de que tenía en frente a alguien mucho más grande que ellos, mucho más grande que todo lo que había conocido en la vida.

-Kuroo… debo irme - pronunció Kenma, no lo hizo pidiendo permiso, no lo hizo con inseguridad, simplemente dijo lo que tenía que hacer y lo que terminaría haciendo de cualquier forma si trataba de interponerse.

-Kenma… no puedes… ¿Quién te cuidará si…? - Kuroo calló antes de completar su frase, no tenía sentido que le preguntara quien lo defendería de cualquier peligro, si al fin y al cabo, su hermanito parecía tener más poder de lo que él podría haber aspirado en toda su vida, no podía creerlo.

-Sé que no quieres que nada malo me pase, pero ya no puedes seguir negándolo - Kozume tocó las mejillas de su hermano, Kuroo temblaba con miedo a lo que iba a pasar esa noche; algo que esperaba que nunca ocurriera estaba por ocurrir, y él no estaba listo para algo así - tienes que dejarme ir.

-No puedo… - le respondió, abrazándolo con una fuerza más débil, como si supiera que de nada serviría amarrarlo a él - si te vas, será demasiado peligroso… te prometí que no volverían a dañarte nunca más, por favor no me hagas esto… - le rogó Kuroo, llorando sobre su hombro y abrazándolo suavemente, parecía más indefenso que el mismo Kenma.

-Sí, será peligroso, pero es inevitable - dijo separando lentamente las manos de Kuroo en su espalda, soltándose sin dudar hacia una caída en vertical, no tenía miedo a caer al suelo, pues sabía que al dejarse caer, Hinata se apresuraría volando para detener su caída y llevárselo rápidamente hacia el reino humano. Kuroo miró hacia abajo inmóvil, sin comprender porque estaba pasando todo eso tan de repente, como si no pudiera cumplir uno de sus más grandes propósitos en esa vida.

-Kenma… - le llamó en voz baja, viendo como ese humano se alejaba con Kozume sobre su lomo; el miedo comenzó a inundar a Kuroo al ver a su hermano tan lejos de su alcance, no lo pudo soportar, por ello se lanzó a volar tras ellos, llorando envuelto en pánico - ¡¡Kenma!! - gritó su nombre una vez más, Yamamoto lo miraba preocupado al verlo tan afligido, Kai en cambio voló tras él con mucho dolor a causa de su ala herida. En tierra firme Kageyama volvió a tomar una postura defensiva cuando vio que un demonio seguía a Hinata tan rápidamente después de esa pequeña tregua que tuvieron en el aire.

-¡Kuroo basta, debes dejarlo ir! - exclamó Nobuyuki tomando un hombro de su amigo; Kageyama preparó otra tanda de flechas de hielo, dispuesto a espantarlos o matarlos de ser necesario.

-¡¡Cuidado!! - gritó Taketora volando a toda velocidad, empujando a sus amigos justo a tiempo antes de que una flecha de hielo les diera de lleno; la punta rozó el brazo de Yamamoto y creo una pequeña herida congelada, que a pesar del frío le ardía a Taketora al punto de que tuvo que apretar su brazo por el dolor - ¡¡Tenemos que irnos!!

Kai empujó a Kuroo llevándolo volando al reino demonio, trataba de alejarlo para evitar muchas flechas de hielo lanzadas hacia el cielo, que cumplían la función de ser una advertencia para que no siguieran a Shouyou. Kuroo se dio cuenta de lo injusto que era que Nobuyuki lo llevara a un lugar seguro, cuando él era el herido, con un ala sangrante que agitaba con agotamiento para no caer en picada al suelo; entonces voló y tomó a Kai por debajo de las axilas, huyendo de la lluvia de flechas.

Las flechas cayeron al bosque al no clavarse en ningún cuerpo, estallando con destellos azul claro que llamaron la atención de los prisioneros demonio liberados, uno de ellos gritó: “¡¡Por allí!!”, así que Kageyama hizo un rápido conteo de las flechas que le quedaban. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no eran suficientes, así que echó a correr para no ser encontrado por esos demonios, manteniendo la calma a pesar de ser superado en número con creces.

Hinata y Kenma volaban en silencio, la discusión de Kozume con su hermano había sido un momento incómodo para todos, así que Shouyou no daba opinión, se limitaba a mirar hacia abajo; su vista en su forma híbrida era mucho mejor que en su forma humana, así que se dio cuenta con facilidad que Kageyama estaba huyendo de algo en la pradera donde había estado con Kenma. Descendió rápidamente hasta el claro sin llegar a posarse en él, únicamente bajó para agarrar los brazos de Tobio, para luego levantarlo en el aire y huir mucho más rápido desde el cielo.

Kageyama pataleó y maldijo a Hinata por ponerlo en esa situación, lo insultaba llamándolo idiota una y otra vez; Kenma miraba detenidamente a Tobio, sintiendo una conexión similar a la que tenía con Shouyou; pero no podía arriesgarse, así que sujetó el gorro de su capucha para que el viento no lo echará hacia atrás, y de esa forma ocultar que era un demonio. Volaron hasta que vieron los primeros vestigios del amanecer, descendieron en un camino rodeado por pastizales y árboles cubiertos de rocío, la madrugada aún era oscura así que podrían dormir un par de horas antes de volver a partir; al soltar a Kageyama en el camino, este pudo notar al fin que había alguien más en el lomo de Hinata, un jovencito omega que usaba un bastón para desplazarse, se veía muy frágil.

-Oye idiota… ¿Quién es este chico? - preguntó en voz baja, entregándole su ropa y espada al omega.

-Oh, él es…

-Me llamo Kozume Kenma… estaba perdido en el reino demonio y Shouyou me rescató... - respondió Kenma inventando lo primero que vino a su mente, Hinata lo observó con extrañeza.

-Ya veo… - Kageyama tocó un hombro de Hinata, pero no quito su expresión molesta y sería - nunca creí que diría esto idiota, pero, hiciste lo correcto al separarte del grupo.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?

-Sí, arriesgaste tu vida para ayudar a un joven perdido en territorio enemigo, eso es lo que haría un verdadero soldado - Hinata se emocionó y llenó de entusiasmo con esas palabras de Tobio, tal vez no había ocurrido exactamente lo que Kenma dijo, pero era la primera vez que recibía palabras de aprobación de parte de otro soldado - deja de poner esa cara de estúpido.

-¡Gracias teniente Kageyama, volveré a perderme si es necesario! - exclamó en una postura recta.

-No idiota, tú sólo sigue órdenes y ayuda a las personas en vez de irte sin rumbo - le reprochó Tobio, después volteó a ver a Kozume, curioso - ¿Por qué llevas ese bastón tan raro? - preguntó sin sutilezas.

-Yo… tengo problemas en mi columna, no puedo moverme y equilibrarme como otras personas, así que mi hermano talló este bastón para mí, fue su idea ponerle orejas de gato…

-¿Estas discapacitado? ¿Qué hacías en el reino demonio? Es muy peligroso andar por esos lugares para personas como tú.

-Oye, no le digas así - dijo Hinata un poco molesto por las palabras poco cuidadas de Kageyama.

-Quería ir a la tierra de los Nefilim, pero creo que me desoriente…

-Sí que lo hiciste, el reino de los Nefilim está hacia el sureste, no hacía el norte de aquí. ¿Ibas sólo? ¿Y dónde está tu hermano? - se cuestionaba Tobio poniendo muy nervioso a Kozume.

-Sí, viajo sólo, mi hermano no está conmigo… - respondió tímidamente, Kageyama agachó la vista, interpretando de otra forma las palabras del omega rubio.

-Lo lamento… - Tobio intentaba verse empático, pero parecía que hacía todo por simple cortesía - nosotros vamos en esa dirección, podríamos llevarte hasta la bifurcación que hay entre Akkad y esa región, no es bueno que alguien en tu estado viaje sólo, y menos si eres un omega.

-Te lo agradezco…

-Cerca de aquí hay una posta donde podremos descansar, comer, conseguir un caballo y enviarle un mensaje a nuestros compañeros de la misión ¿Crees poder caminar hasta allá?

-Sí, sé que podré hacerlo - respondió Kenma avanzando con su bastón, iba tenso y sus piernas no se movían de forma muy coordinada, pero se esforzaba mucho por llevar el ritmo de una caminata normal.

-¿Quieres que te cargue? - preguntó Tobio, Hinata dio un respingo al oírlo.

-Oh no, ni creas que harás eso, Kenma me conoció a mi primero, yo lo llevaré en mis brazos.

-En realidad, prefiero caminar por mi cuenta, los doctores me dijeron que eso me ayudaría - se excusó Kozume, que en realidad no quería hacer ningún movimiento brusco que le quitara la capucha de encima.

-Si así lo quieres… pero iríamos mucho más rápido si te cargáramos - le respondió Kageyama, avanzando atrás del pobre omega que se movía de forma muy rara, le causaba dolor a Tobio con tan sólo verlo.

*****

Al llegar a la posta, Kageyama en vez de dormir se dedicó a escribir una carta a sus compañeros explicando todo lo ocurrido con Hinata, diciéndoles que tardarían mucho en alcanzarlos porque llevaban a una persona invalida hacia el sur; amarró firmemente el papel enrollado a la pata de una paloma mensajera, que volaría hasta la posta de la capital de provincia más cercana, de esa forma sus compañeros se enterarían de todo sin darlos por muertos. Su segunda preocupación era conseguir un caballo para poder llevar a Kenma a un ritmo más rápido, le causó mucha lástima verlo esforzarse para recorrer el camino hasta la posta, así que, como no tenía nada para hacer un trueque y conseguir un caballo, decidió sacrificar parte del dinero que tenía ahorrado para comprar un arco catalizador, que le permitiría gastar todas las flechas que quisiera porque sería el arco el transmisor de magia, no las flechas.

Hinata se había vestido y devoraba compulsivamente un guiso con semillas que era la especialidad de la posta, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado esa noche, sobre todo con Kozume, que por alguna razón le mintió a Tobio. Después de comer, caminó hasta una de las camas de la posta, en ella estaba Kenma, descansando boca arriba con sudor en la frente y un rostro pálido; el omega humano se sentó a su lado, sabiendo que el demonio no estaba durmiendo.

-¿Te duele? - preguntó Shouyou, Kozume abrió los ojos para prestarle más atención.

-Solo un poco… - respondió el omega demonio, Hinata lo observaba compadeciéndose.

-Kageyama está negociando con los propietarios para comprar un caballo, ya no tendrás que esforzarte para caminar mucho.

-No es necesario que hagan eso… porque debo acostumbrarme a recorrer varias distancias a pie, aún me queda mucho que recorrer.

-Mencionaste que tenemos que ir a la tierra de los Nefilim ¿Cómo sabes a donde dirigirte? - preguntó Hinata muy curioso.

-La voz de mi cabeza me dice donde debo ir, me dice que cosas pasaran si no tomo medidas, es como si pudiera saber lo que va a ocurrir…

-¿Puedes ver el futuro?

-No sabría decirte… son más bien instintos, sabía que encontraría a un elegido en ese claro, pero no sabía cómo saldrían las cosas, y sé exactamente donde están los demás elegidos, puedo sentir si están en peligro, pero no puedo ver sus caras… - explicó Kenma, Hinata lo miraba fascinado por ese poder.

-Eso es tan genial ¿Sabes dónde está el próximo elegido?

-Está en esta misma posta… comprando un caballo… - contestó Kenma, Hinata apuntó con su pulgar a sus espaldas, indicando la dirección en donde estaba Tobio, poniendo una expresión incrédula.

-¿Kageyama? ¿Es en serio?

-Sí, Tobio es el elegido más próximo…

-¿Por qué no le contaste acerca de eso?

-Convencerlo será mucho más difícil de lo que fue contigo… Por eso no quiero revelarle que no soy un humano,  al menos no de momento…

-Pero estoy seguro que lo entenderá rápido, seguro se sentirá importante si le dices que es un elegido.

-No es tan simple Shouyou, no todos los elegidos han reaccionado como tú lo hiciste… Si fueran como tú, ya estaría acompañado por otros dos.

-¿Cómo? ¿No creyeron en ti?

-Son dos demonios, contactó con uno luego de tener el sueño, y no pudo creerme, bueno… tal vez sí, pero parecía temer por la seguridad de su familia. Al segundo le envíe una carta, y no sé cómo habrá reaccionado, a ambos les dije que nos reunamos dentro de un año en la tierra de los ángeles, donde se encuentra el último elegido - Hinata escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le decía, era mucha información para procesar.

-Entonces… ¿No querrán ayudarnos?

-No lo sé, Behemot dijo que no me preocupe, porque si no logro encontrarlos a todos, ellos vendrán a mí.

-Ya veo, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, es un alivio - dijo Shouyou alegremente, Kenma sonrió y se apoyó en sus manos, impulsándose lentamente para estar sentado.

-Es un alivio que hayas creído en mí, Shouyou, ya no me siento tan perdido.

-No me lo agradezcas, acabas de hacer mi vida mucho más interesante, yo debería agradecerte a ti - Hinata tocó la mano de Kozume suavemente, este le mostró su linda y tenue sonrisa.

-Es fácil hablar contigo Shouyou… - pronunció Kenma con la vista hacia abajo, ruborizado y apenado; el omega humano acarició la mano de Kozume gentilmente, luego la deslizó por el brazo del joven demonio, levantando un poco la manga de su túnica en un roce más íntimo, también tomó la mano contraria de Kenma, mantenimiento la mirada en su cohibido y sonrojado rostro.

-Me hace feliz estar a tu servicio - le dijo Hinata, arrodillándose frente a Kenma y tomando uno de sus pequeños y descalzos pies - seré tu fiel servidor, elegido de Behemot - agregó, muy divertido por su propia solemnidad, le encantaba la nueva tarea que le tenía el destino, así que besó la punta del pie de Kozume para jurarle lealtad mientras el demonio suspiraba nervioso, mas no por eso menos cómodo.

-Shouyou...


	4. 2. Tropaeolum y Zantedeschia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo ha sido editado por haber omitido un detalle muy importante referente a las apariciones de Kamasaki y Sasaya, mil disculpas por esto, no volverá a pasar.

 

**4 meses antes de que Kenma encontrara al elegido del fervor…**

El sol golpeaba con fuerza en la basta tierra de los Nefilim, un desierto lleno de cañones y rocas tan gigantescas como los habitantes del lugar; la luz se reflejaba en tonos anaranjados sobre los rostros de los lugareños que se encontraban en un pequeño pozo de agua dulce ubicado en medio de los cañones, un pequeño ojo de agua subterránea que emergía en ese lugar, siendo una de las pocas fuentes de hidratación para los Nefilim además de los oasis. Un grupo de hombres betas y alfas llenaban cantaros y baldes con el agua de ese pozo natural, eran liderados por un alfa muy alto que no tenía cejas, y que avanzaba cargando dos baldes que pendían de una vara.

El agua no era precisamente para ellos, puesto que se dirigían a una pequeña aldea compuesta en su totalidad por grandes tiendas y alfombras; allí los esperaban algunas mujeres y niños, muy felices y agradecidos por la repartición del líquido. El alfa sin cejas no tenía ninguna expresión visible, pero pronunció un educado “de nada” cuando los pequeños le daban las gracias llenos de admiración.

El grupo de hombres regresó por donde vino, caminando bajo el ardiente sol hacia la verdadera ciudad de los Nefilim, la ciudad de Uruk, construida entre las formaciones de roca roja y con edificaciones de barro, mas parte de su arquitectura era muy pintoresca, llena de cúpulas y vidríales coloridos. Debían volver a la zona de entrenamiento al otro lado de la ciudad, algunos de ellos se quejaban por el dolor en sus pies, pero el alfa mantenía la boca cerrada, sin asomo de cansancio; sus compañeros lanzaban comentarios con una mezcla de respeto y envidia por su resistencia sobrehumana.

En la amplia planicie de la zona de entrenamiento los esperaba el entrenador para felicitarlos por cumplir la tarea semanal de proveer de agua a los pueblitos colindantes, los hacía sentir orgullosos cuidar de su gente, aunque uno de los Nefilim presentes ponía una cara de fastidio y aburrimiento, cuestionándose que era exactamente “cuidar de su gente”. Ante la muestra de desprecio de aquel joven beta, el capitán del grupo le ordenó dar 20 vueltas alrededor del campo como castigo por su insolencia, así que el muchacho cumplió el castigo a regañadientes; su cabello castaño que al inicio relucía bajo el sol, se llenó de sudor pegándose a su cabeza.

El alfa sin cejas lo esperó hasta que terminó de cumplir el castigo, se veía agotado, pero parecía demasiado orgulloso como para decir que lo estaba; ambos chocaron sus palmas y se fueron caminando hasta un acantilado cercano; bajaron sin mucho problema por este y se adentraron bordeando las paredes de aquella ladera, encontrando en ella unos pequeños hilos de agua que se deslizaban por las rocas en forma vertical, como una minúscula cascada que usaban para mojar esponjas y lavar sus cuerpos con ellas. Eso fue lo que hizo el chico de cabello castaño, le no le avergonzaba desnudarse frente a su amigo, así que se quitó la camisa para quitarse el sudor de encima, el alfa sin cejas no llevaba camisa por lo que también podría haber optado por limpiarse, pero el sudor en su cuerpo no le parecía particularmente molesto a diferencia de su compañero.

Al terminar volvieron caminando hasta la ciudad para llegar al bar favorito de ambos, un sitio con una fuente muy grande sin barandales, pues estaba enterrada en el piso cual si fuera una piscina; había muchas mujeres danzando en el bar para complacer a los clientes, pero los dos soldados no estaban interesados en el placer que podrían brindarle esas bailarinas, a ellos solo les importaba sentarse en el piso para beber y disfrutar de algunas frutas en un ambiente acogedor como ese. El alfa no pudo disfrutar de su bebida, puesto que un enviado del patriarca entró al local para llamarlo a presentarse ante dicho líder; el joven beta rodó los ojos y vio partir a su amigo afuera del bar, sabiendo que volvería con mas presión sobre sus hombros.

El alfa sin cejas siguió al sirviente del jeque, entrando a una edificación muy grande y hermosamente tallada, la sede del patriarca y sus sabios; dentro del lugar el techo estaba demasiado alto, muchos pilares lo sostenían  y adornaban la inmensidad; por el centro estaba el camino alfombrado, por los lados del camino, dos enormes piscinas que tenían en ellas los pilares rodeaban todo, mostrando la abundancia con la que vivía el consejo de sabios. Entonces llegó al final del camino y se encontró a los miembros del consejo y al patriarca arrodillados frente a una vasija de hierro que echaba humo de incienso al aire; el patriarca ordenó a los sabios que se retiraran para que el joven alfa estuviera menos presionado, así que ambos se quedaron a solas.

-Puedes sentarte si quieres, Aone - le propuso el patriarca; luego se sentaron frente a frente, pero Aone no sabía qué decir - asumo que sabes porque te llamé.

-Sí, lo sé…

-¿Y bien? ¿Me darás tu respuesta? - preguntó el jeque, Aone permanecía firme, pero en silencio.

-Aun necesito pensarlo, jefe Kamasaki.

-¿Por qué se te dificulta tomar una decisión? Normalmente eres el soldado más obediente - no obtuvo respuesta, solo más silencio y evasión por parte de Aone - el mejor soldado, querido por el pueblo, admirado por sus compañeros ¿Qué te impide aceptar ser mi sucesor?

-Pienso que aún no es tiempo para que usted decida quien lo relevara, jefe - contestó Aone, el líder lo analizaba con la mirada.

-Me pregunto si ese insolente de Futakuchi  tiene algo que ver en tu decisión…

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, no respeta a sus superiores y se rumorea que tiene ideas… extrañas.

-Yo no veo nada extraño en él.

-Algunos de sus compañeros han dicho que se rasura las piernas - comentó el patriarca, Aone mantenía su misma expresión, pero en su frente comenzaron a aparecer gotas de sudor.

-No he notado nada de eso.

-Bueno como esa, pero ¿Entiendes que ese irrespetuoso no es del todo bueno para ti?

-Ya aprenderá.

-Espero que sea así, porque como futuro líder ¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer con los desviados, verdad? - la mueca indescifrable de Aone se vio afectada por esas palabras, miró hacia abajo y mostró al fin un grado de inquietud.

-Sí.

-Ya veo… Es por eso que pienso que no tomas una decisión, por tu apego a Futakuchi - no obtuvo ninguna contestación, eso lo hizo suspirar desganado - debes entender que si ese chico es un desviado, no merece tu compasión. Para ser un buen líder, a veces tienes que tomar decisiones duras y hacer sacrificios.

-Le aseguro patriarca que Kenji no es ningún raro.

-Entonces… ¿Aceptas tomar el cargo cuando yo me retire? - preguntó otra vez, Aone reflexionó un momento, si le parecía un honor tomar una responsabilidad tan grande para su querido pueblo, pero también sentía una gran presión.

-Acepto…

-Ese es mi muchacho - Kamasaki abrazó a Aone como un padre abrazaría a su hijo, el más joven apreciaba al patriarca, pero en esos momentos estaba demasiado inseguro como para sonreír. 

-Gracias por esta oportunidad - pronunció por compromiso, el jeque se veía muy feliz. 

-Sé que eres perfecto para este puesto, los demás te miran con cautela, pero yo no tengo dudas - le dijo tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo con orgullo, Aone no sabía cómo decirle que ya era hora de marcharse - hay algo que quiero darte. 

-¿Qué es? - preguntó con algo de curiosidad; el patriarca retiró de su bolsillo una llave con una extraña forma y la colocó en sus manos. 

-Mi casa es tu casa, en un par de semanas yo y los demás miembros del consejo te instruiremos para que sepas en qué consiste esta labor, así que tarde o temprano pasarás más tiempo aquí que de costumbre, más vale darte esto ahora que cuando llegue ese dia - Kamasaki cerró el puño del confuso alfa joven - es una llave maestra, para abrir o cerrar todas las habitaciones de este lugar; si quieres puedo darte un breve recorrido. 

-Pero patriarca… 

-Insisto. 

Así fue como Aone Takanobu fue arrastrado por el jefe de los Nefilim por algunos sectores del edificio del consejo, todo estaba decorado con cortinas de colores y tapices de interesantes diseños, también había grandes macetas y fuentes; el joven alfa movía un pie con impaciencia mientras el patriarca lo llevaba de allá para acá, emocionado como si Aone hubiera aceptado ser el hijo que nunca pudo tener. El más joven no prestaba mucha atención mientras el jefe literalmente le enseñaba a abrir puertas y las salidas de emergencia con sus correspondientes pasadizos subterráneos; aunque debía admitir que lo alegraba un poco que el patriarca mostrara simpatía con él, normalmente las personas trataban a la cabeza del pueblo como alguien aterrador que merecía respeto, incluso a otros no les caía bien, pero con él era completamente diferente, más humano de lo que otros creían.

Luego de ese recorrido, Aone se retiró de la casa del consejo, y sin decir nada volvió al bar y se sentó junto a Kenji, tenía una sensación agridulce, por un lado el jeque era su amigo y no quería decepcionarlo, por otro, no se sentía nada cómodo y seguro imaginandose como líder; normalmente evitaba demostrar sentimientos para no preocupar a otros, pero su amigo Futakuchi podía saber con facilidad que algo no andaba bien, lo veía en la comisura de sus labios, temblorosa y tensa. Le preguntó qué había dicho el “viejo idiota” refiriéndose al patriarca, Aone sólo respondió que lo llamó para volver a preguntarle si quería ser su sucesor; Kenji reflexionó un momento, quería decirle que no aceptara un cargo tan aburrido y tedioso, pero decidió preguntar algo más preciso: “¿De verdad quieres ser el líder?”.

Aone se quedó completamente callado, tenía grandes líos en la cabeza, porque aunque adorara a su pueblo y considerara que era un honor servirles, no se consideraba alguien apto para liderar, para ello debía saber dirigirse a muchas personas,  y él era un alfa de pocas palabras. Además, estaba el hecho de que él mismo se consideraba un desviado por algunos pensamientos prohibidos, y si aceptaba el puesto, debería enterrar para siempre esa parte de sí mismo, y eso incluía su amistad con Futakuchi; Kenji al no recibir ninguna contestación supo cuál era la respuesta de Aone, por lo que se respondió a sí mismo: “Eso pensé”.

*****

En la sociedad de los Nefilim estaban prohibidas muchas cosas que en otros reinos eran completamente normales, las mujeres no podían tener derechos básicos como la propiedad, a tomar decisiones políticas, o siquiera a tener un trabajo, y si alguien nacía como un omega, tal vez no se le negaría permanecer ahí, pero tampoco se les darían trabajos dignos, la escapatoria de las mujeres era dedicarse a la prostitución, la de los hombres, mendigar o suicidarse. Nadie podía escoger libremente con quien casarse, la casta de los alfas debía tener familias formadas por un macho alfa y una hembra alfa, lo mismo pasaba con los betas; el aislamiento y el miedo por la hostilidad del desierto los hacía ignorantes en cuanto a sus posibilidades reproductivas.

Otras ideas también estaban prohibidas, como hablar de sexualidad, de avances tecnológicos o de los demás reinos; aparentemente no llegaba información de cómo eran los demás reinos, sólo los mercaderes ambulantes sabían algo, por eso eran constantemente custodiados por los soldados para que no abrieran la boca. Esa entre otras cosas eran tabúes de la sociedad, pero ni siquiera la mente más imaginativa podría haber adivinado el tipo de rareza que era Kenji Futakuchi.

Durante una tarde de su día libre, Kenji y Aone recorrieron el mercado de la ciudad, un caos total lleno de gente, animales, objetos y alimentos; el beta identificaba las tiendas de ropa femenina y se dirigía a ellas, pidiendo como en más de una ocasión que le dieran un par de prendas envueltas como si fueran un regalo. Aone a sus espaldas escuchaba los rumores de la gente, murmullos maliciosos y cotilleos que lo ponían nervioso; para callarlos, pronunció en voz alta varias palabras a pesar de que no era una costumbre suya hablar así: “deberías dejar de regalarle cosas a mujeres de la noche, Kenji”.

Su amigo le siguió el juego y terminaron sus compras, saliendo rápidamente del lugar, ambos tenían la necesidad de ocultarse aunque los rumores desde hacía muchos minutos habían cesado; para ellos, aquellas palabras los seguían hasta en sus pensamientos, Aone sentía culpa, Futakuchi impotencia. Pudieron respirar con tranquilidad cuando llegaron hasta el hogar del beta, una simple casita de barro como muchas otras; Aone retiró algunos alimentos y bebidas mientras Kenji entraba en su cuarto, le gustaba pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo en esa casa, pero cuando lo hacía, no podía dejar de sentir temor por lo que ocurriría si los descubrieran en esa situación.

Aone llevó los alimentos al cuarto de Futakuchi, dejando la bandeja sobre un mueble antes de mirar a su amigo beta; luego posó sus ojos en Kenji, que ya no era el mismo compañero que veía en los entrenamientos, no era un “macho” como debería haber sido. Futakuchi reposaba boca abajo sobre las almohadas de la alfombra que usaba para dormir, leía un libro prohibido, muy concentrado en su lectura; pero no era el libro lo que preocupaba a Aone, sino más bien el atuendo que llevaba su amigo, una gran pañoleta blanca con bordados dorados a modo de falda, una túnica traslúcida con los mismos bordados, y múltiples piezas de joyería dorada con piedras verdes, una diadema de perlas y gemas que atravesaba su frente, aretes, pulseras de arnés y tobilleras; se veía radiante con ese conjunto.

-¿Cómo luzco? - preguntó el beta, Aone estaba mudo - por tu silencio asumo que me veo despampanante.

-¿Qué es esa cosa transparente? - preguntó confundido, Kenji sonrió travieso.

-Mercancía especial, no se consigue en el mercado diurno, si fuera así los idiotas de aquí se escandalizarían - contestó el beta, sus glúteos y piernas rasuradas brillaban por unos aceites corporales que usaba, ni la mujer más pretenciosa de la ciudad cuidaba tanto su piel.

-¿Y esas joyas? - preguntó el alfa, Futakuchi respondió con una risita - ¿Las robaste?...

-Claro que no tonto, por las noches viene un mercader… no muy legal, hasta mi casa, se llama Koganegawa, vende de todo, como ya conoce mis gustos sabe que debe traerme ropa, libros, y joyería de bisutería, es más barata.

-¿No son joyas reales?

-Claro que lo son, sólo que están hechas con materiales asequibles; los del reino humano y los ángeles crean muchas cosas inspiradas en nuestra cultura, sobre todo con fines eróticos.

-¿Eróticos? - Aone empezaba a sentirse un cómplice de un delito.

-Sí ¿Qué se te hace raro? Aquí la virgen soy yo - dijo Kenji, divertido y con ganas de confundir a Aone.

-Hablas sin vergüenza…

-Es mi casa, y en mi casa puedo hacer lo que quiero - dijo con un tono más pasivo agresivo; luego tomó algunos libros y se los enseñó a su amigo - tú también puedes hacer lo que quieras en mi casa, aquí no hay reglas ni ojos que nos vean.

-¿Son libros prohibidos?

-Sí, y son muy interesantes ¿No quieres echar un vistazo?

-Kenji, estás yendo demasiado lejos.

-¿Por qué? Somos el único maldito lugar atrasado en un milenio, todos los demás reinos no ven nada raro en estos libros.

-Pero tú eres de aquí.

-Como sea, tú te lo pierdes - dijo Futakuchi, ignorando a Aone para seguir con su lectura; el alfa tomó unas copas y sirvió las bebidas, para sobornar a Kenji y así lograr que no lo ignorara más - por cierto, Koganegawa vende unos brebajes que no se encuentran aquí, estimulan mucho la imaginación - el beta aceptó la copa de vino, poniendo su cuerpo de costado; Aone trataba de alejar la vista de su amigo, de sus pezones que podía ver debajo de la prenda traslucida, de sus largas piernas, de la curva de su cintura.

-Oye…

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué te esfuerzas en verte como una mujer?

-Me siento como una, llena de belleza, elegancia, con buen gusto, y pienso con la cabeza. Si, seguro es por eso.

-¿Eh…?

-¿A ti te gustan las chicas verdad? - preguntó, y Aone, mirando involuntariamente el cuerpo de Kenji, sintió como sus manos temblaban gracias a esa pregunta.

-Sí, me gustan.

-¿Y por qué te gustan las chicas?

-No sé cómo contestar eso…

-Pues, por la misma razón por la que las chicas le gustan a los machos, es que yo quiero ser una, son muy lindas y geniales - agregó Futakuchi, Aone lo miraba extrañado, no llegaba a entender su lógica.

-Entonces deberías buscar una mujer para ti.

-No seas tonto Aone, bueno como sea, no vas a entenderlo - Kenji se rindió y continuó ojeando su libro mientras bebía - este libro es tan genial, y ni siquiera es una novela de aventuras.

-¿No lo es?

-Para nada, es un bestiario y un recopilatorio de leyendas, está hecho para aventureros y caza tesoros - dijo el beta, Aone se fijó en el libro, con más curiosidad que antes.

-Si es solo un bestiario ¿Por qué estará prohibido?

-Ni idea, tal vez porque los imbéciles de aquí no quieren que veamos el mundo exterior, es normal que después de leer esto muchos quieran tener una vida errante.

-¿Tú quieres irte?

-Sí, pero, aun no quiero, antes de eso quiero llegar a cierta parte del libro que me llama mucho la atención.

-¿Por qué no cambias de página hasta la parte que te interesa?

-Porque todo lo demás también es interesante, lo leeré todo de forma lineal hasta llegar al capítulo que llamó mi atención.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Lo digo en serio, creo que después de leer ese capítulo sabré a dónde dirigirme cuando me vaya de aquí. En el índice lo describen como “la bestia de los deseos imposibles” ¿Quieres que lo leamos juntos? - propuso Futakuchi, el alfa se sintió nervioso, era un libro prohibido, pero por como lo describía Kenji, no parecía tener nada malo.

-Está bien… - Aone se sentó junto a Futakuchi, este enderezó su cuerpo y se sentó a su lado con el libro cerca de la vista de ambos.

-Fuera del desierto también hay bestias letales, pero aquí seguimos teniendo a las langostas de Abaddon, por eso casi nadie se acerca aquí y los mercaderes toman rutas tan largas para llegar a las ciudades, por precaución.

-He escuchado de eso.

-Hasta nos han entrenado para matarlas, pero nadie nunca ha visto ninguna ¿Quieres saber por qué? - Kenji sonaba muy entusiasmado por el conocimiento que había adquirido gracias a ese libro prohibido.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esas bestias solo aparecen cuando se avecinan tiempos de desastres y guerras, por eso los viejos idiotas del consejo no quieren que sepamos en exceso sobre ellas.

-No quieren asustar al pueblo.

-Pero el pueblo necesita estar preparado para estas cosas ¿Qué pasa si alguien quiere irse al reino humano y se topa con dragones y grifos?

-¿Por qué alguien querría irse?

-¿Por qué alguien querría quedarse?

-Kenji…

-Como sea, sigamos leyendo.

Ambos continuaron con la lectura del libro, Kenji recitaba las páginas en voz alta mientras Aone lo miraba de pies a cabeza sin que se diera cuenta, su apariencia tan reveladora era extrañamente sensual para él; sentir atracción por alguien del mismo sexo estaba prohibido para los Nefilim, por eso Aone a veces miraba con culpa a su mejor amigo, como si creyera que era una tentación, una prueba de la vida para medir que tan digno era para su pueblo. Futakuchi hablaba de la caza de los silfos y hadas para fines relacionados a la creación de pócimas, argumentando que le parecía atroz matar criaturas tan llenas de belleza y gracia para usarlas en elixires; el alfa no prestaba mucha atención, sentía el ferviente deseo de tomar a Kenji entre sus garras y morderlo mientras le hacía el amor, sus instintos clamaban por poseerlo, tener a un hombre, a un beta, a un desviado sin remedio bajo su cuerpo; empezaba a tener miedo de sí mismo por sus pensamientos impuros y sus instintos animales, si no los controlaba a tiempo, podría cometer una locura de la cual se arrepentiría para siempre.

El mismo Futakuchi lo salvó cuando le ordenó que prestara atención, pues ya había llegado al capítulo que buscaba; Aone respiró profundamente, sudando por la cantidad de barbaridades que había imaginado; el beta comenzó a relatar el capítulo, trataba sobre “Duo” una bestia ancestral de apariencia de búfalo, serpiente y humano, lo describían como la maldad encarnada, pero con un gran encanto en sus palabras. La bestia era capaz de conceder hasta los deseos más inimaginables, pero siempre pedía algo a cambio; no quería dinero ni ninguna riqueza, el precio y el modo de pago era un misterio, pero la página decía que no se trataba de nada material y que siempre todo dependía del tipo de deseo que la persona quería pedir.

El capítulo hablaba de muchos monarcas y guerreros que se acercaron a la cueva de la bestia para conseguir poder, luego de eso se decía que habían provocado desastres inconmensurables y grandes guerras que marcaron puntos de inflexión en la historia de los reinos; no volvían a ser los mismos. Había una pequeña nota al pie de página que explicaba un rumor en torno a la leyenda de Duo, se decía que el guerrero humano “el pequeño gigante” había ido hasta su cueva pero nunca más regresó, nadie sabía qué fue lo que pidió y porqué desapareció.

Al final del capítulo se aclaraba que la bestia estaba oculta en la cordillera Nefilim al suroeste del desierto, pero que el mapa de su ubicación exacta se encontraba en el edificio del consejo y hogar del jeque; la forma más ética de obtenerla para los foráneos era hablar con el patriarca y convencerlo de enseñar el mapa, cosa muy difícil de conseguir, por lo que también recomendaban calcar dicho mapa en vez de llevar el original, para evitar ser perseguidos por los soldados Nefilim; robar el mapa original era un suicidio. Aone miraba con desconfianza y miedo aquella información, Kenji lo hacía con fascinación, al alfa no le agradaba que su amigo sintiera tanto interés por ese desconocido y peligroso monstruo.

-¿Qué te parece Aone? - preguntó Futakuchi, se veía muy entusiasmado.

-Es peligroso.

-¿Te parece que lo es? Yo creo que es genial, una criatura que concede cualquier deseo que un yinn no puede cumplir. Quisiera encontrarla para pedirle algo... - dijo Kenji con una voz más tierna y afligida, se notaba que quería manipular a Aone para pedirle un favor.

-Kenji… Puede pedirte tu alma…

-Pero no podemos estar seguros de eso, no perdemos nada con buscar a esa bestia ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué quieres encontrarlo?

-Quiero pedirle que me transforme en mujer.

-¿Es en serio?

-Lo digo en serio, ese es mi deseo imposible, el único que me lo puede conceder es ese tal Duo - Aone miraba muy seriamente a Futakuchi, como si quisiera regañarlo - ¿Qué me ves?

-Es un capricho.

-No lo es, yo de verdad quiero cumplir ese deseo, no lo llames “capricho”, idiota.

-Es un capricho. Estás bien como un macho.

-¿De verdad te parece que estoy bien así? ¿Haciendo todo a escondidas en un pueblo de imbéciles, sin poder siquiera vestirme como quiero fuera de mi hogar, arriesgándome a que me maten por cosas que en el resto del mundo son normales?

-Entonces no hagas esas cosas.

-Mierda, somos una tribu de involucionados, debería irme de aquí de una sola vez.

-Entonces…

-¿Qué?

-Entonces vete… - cuando Aone dijo aquello, no se esperó que el beta se levantara para abrir la puerta de su cuarto, invitándolo a salir - Kenji… - no hubo respuesta de Futakuchi, sólo apuntaba a la puerta - lo siento… no era mi intención ofenderte.

-Puedes salir - dijo Kenji seriamente, el alfa se acercó a él para abrazarlo suavemente.

-No sé qué te molestó, pero, lo siento mucho…

-¿No te importaría un carajo si me fuera de este lugar?...

-No dije eso.

-Es lo que diste a entender.

-Solo creí que serías más feliz si hacías eso en vez de buscar a esa cosa…

-Aone, si existe la posibilidad de cumplir mi sueño por completo, entonces quiero aprovechar esa oportunidad. Tú no lo comprendes, pero esto es importante para mí - pronunció, el alfa lo abrazaba y acariciaba suavemente, era más cálido que un amigo común; Futakuchi tuvo ganas de llorar, entre los brazos de Aone sentía la libertad para poder descargar sus sentimientos.

-Sí, no lo entiendo, pero quiero que seas feliz, no importa de qué forma - le respondió, Kenji deslizó sus manos por los omóplatos del alfa hasta tocar sus hombros, luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que Aone observara sus ojos, esa deslumbrante mirada y las joyas que llevaba hicieron que el alfa comiera de su mano.

-¿Qué debo hacer para que me ayudes a conseguir el mapa? - preguntó el beta, Aone miraba el pecho de su amigo, los pezones de Futakuchi se asomaban pegados al pecho del alfa, una vez más se había vuelto una tentación; Aone se imaginó a si mismo pidiéndole una noche a su lado, pidiendo tener su cuerpo, pidiendo tenerlo todo.

-No te preocupes, trataré de traértelo.

-¿De verdad harías eso por mí? - Kenji sonreía ilusionado, con una gratitud genuina en su mirada; Aone se sintió un bastardo por mirarlo de forma impura.

-Sí, traeré el mapa para ti.

*****

Al otro día Aone pensaba preocupado en lo que le había prometido a Kenji, no sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando quiso cumplirle sus caprichos, lo asustaba la idea de que al buscar ese mapa y tratar de calcarlo con un papel especial, lo descubrieran en el acto; eso podría meterlo en un grave problema con el jefe, de seguro pensaría que era el mismo Aone quien compraba libros prohibidos para leerlos, aquello le podría costar la reputación y podría hacer que perdiera su rango en el ejército. Ojeó una vez más el mercado, se le ocurrió revisar las tiendas de joyas, tal vez Futakuchi lo perdonaría por no traer el mapa si le llevaba alguna pieza de joyería hecha con piedras preciosas de verdad; revisó los precios y empezó a sudar por lo costosos que eran los collares de esmeraldas, se preguntó si Kenji se enfadaría si le traía unos simples pendientes de malaquita, seguían siendo caros, pero eran más asequibles que otras joyas.

Luego pensó que no serían una opción lo suficientemente valiosa para su amigo, así que no supo qué hacer, trataba de no pensar demasiado en Futakuchi, pero por más que trataba de olvidar su lindo rostro feliz por la posibilidad de obtener el mapa de la bestia, el recuerdo de sus piernas y la fantasía de una recompensa lograban que el alfa volviera a replantearse la promesa. Se sentó bajo una palmera luego de todo un día regateando los precios de la joyería con los mercaderes, su rostro seguía inexpresivo, pero en el fondo se sentía presionado, ideando planes para meterse al edificio del consejo e inspeccionar habitación por habitación para hallar alguna biblioteca donde pudiera buscar el dichoso mapa; suspiró y cerró los ojos después de considerar demasiado arriesgado hurgar en toda la casa del patriarca.  

Una nueva sombra lo cubrió, abrió los ojos para comprobar quien se le había puesto por delante; se trataba de otro de los guardias del jeque, que le dijo que estuvo buscándolo por toda la ciudad porque el patriarca quería verlo otra vez; Aone se quedó algo perplejo por esa pequeña oportunidad, luego se levantó y siguió a ese guardia. Estaba anocheciendo, apenas quedaba algo de luz anaranjada en el horizonte, así que casi todos los de la ciudad se fueron hasta sus casas para resguardarse, pues el desierto tenia climas extremos, un fuerte calor durante el día y noches demasiado frías; Aone entró a la casa del consejo, encontrándose al jefe Kamasaki al final del gran pasillo, este lo saludó amablemente, pero agregó después de su saludo que pensaban invitarlo durante la tarde para decirle lo que querían decirle, pero que al no aparecer, los otros miembros del consejo se habían ido a atender otros asuntos.

Aone se disculpó y Kamasaki prosiguió con su comunicado; tomó una canasta redonda del suelo y la abrió frente a Aone, de ella sacó una botella sellada con una tapa en forma de rombo, le explicó que nadie del consejo la había abierto, porque querían que fuera un presente para el futuro jefe de los Nefilim; Aone ocultó su emoción, aquello que le estaban entregando no era nada más ni nada menos que su propio yinn. Los yinn eran espíritus encerrados dentro de objetos, almas condenadas a vivir su segunda vida en cautiverio gracias a sus malas acciones, concediendo deseos a sus amos; los espíritus heroicos que hicieron grandes cosas podían servir a los que poseían magia invocadora, los yinn en cambio, a pesar de su macabro historial antes de morir, podían ser utilizados incluso por seres sin magia como los Nefilim.

Al destapar la botella, la habitación se cubrió por un humo rojo y espeso, de la botella emergió un yinn de tres metros con cuernos, que se presentó como “Ken”, luego agregó que estaba al servicio de su nuevo maestro; parecía un yinn serio y algo aterrador, le preguntó a Aone si tenía algún deseo que pedirle, el alfa no lo pensó demasiado y le pidió algunas joyas de piedras preciosas. Kamasaki miró desconcertado a Aone y le preguntó porqué había pedido semejante cosa, Aone hizo tiempo para pensar una respuesta ordenándole al yinn que volviera a la botella, entonces le respondió que quería hacerle un regalo a una chica que le gustaba; el jeque se echó a reír y le preguntó de qué raza era aquella chica, Aone tuvo que mentir diciéndole que era una chica alfa.

Aone tomó un pequeño baúl con joyas que el yinn había hecho aparecer en la alfombra, pensando que ya podía marcharse; pero el patriarca tenía otros planes, así que rodeó el hombro de Aone con jovialidad y lo guió hasta un salón para que los acompañara a divertirse, pues según él, “debía acostumbrarse a lo que implicaba ser el jefe” . El alfa se quedó perplejo cuando el jeque lo llevó a una sala alfombrada, algunos miembros del consejo estaban sentados desnudos, bebiendo y riendo sin parar mientras bailarinas exóticas danzaban en el centro; eran diferentes a las del bar, estas enseñaban sus partes íntimas cubriendo de telares y joyas otras partes menos importantes.

Quiso zafarse de esa situación, pero el jeque insistió en que se quedara porque le había reservado algo especial; dos miembros del consejo se levantaron y fueron detrás de unas cortinas, trayendo con ellos a una joven de cabello castaño amarrado en una cola de caballo hacia el lado; tenía una soga atada a las manos, se veía aterrorizada por ser llevada por hombres desnudos; Aone sabía que algo muy malo estaba pasando. Kamasaki explicó que esa chica era una omega de una tribu pequeña al noreste del desierto, que “la habían traído” a la ciudad para que desempeñara la función que estaba viendo, porque en la tribu donde habitaba no estaba haciendo nada de utilidad.

Aone trató de explicar que no estaba interesado en lo que le estaban ofreciendo, pero los del consejo, ebrios y escandalosos, lo presionaban para que hiciera lo mismo que ellos estaban haciendo con las bailarinas; Kamasaki calmó un poco los ánimos, asumiendo que Aone era demasiado tímido para hacerlo frente a todos los demás, así que propuso que se fuera al cuarto aledaño con la omega para divertirse en privado con ella. El jefe guió a Aone a la habitación, mientras los del consejo prácticamente arrastraban a la pobre chica para que se metiera al cuarto con él; los encerraron juntos, la muchacha se arrinconó en una esquina mientras Aone la miraba con impotencia.

Se le acercó lentamente, ella lloraba y le pedía que por favor no le hiciera daño, actuaba como si estuviera entrando en pánico, histérica y aterrada; Aone la rodeó suavemente con sus brazos y le dijo que no le haría nada malo, ella se sorprendió por esa acción y le preguntó si lo decía en serio, él respondió que sí, que no pensaba tocarla de una forma que ella no deseara, así pudo calmarla, abrazándola mientras ella lloraba por todo el miedo que pasó. El nombre de la chica era Mai Nametsu, antes de ser secuestrada fue criada por su padre, en un pueblo donde no la juzgaban por ser omega, y donde en cambio la protegían como si fuera una criatura indefensa; se veía muy agradecida con el alfa por no abusar de ella como lo habían hecho otros hombres de esa ciudad, Aone le aseguró que él jamás le haría algo tan horrible a alguien.

Ambos estaban en un dilema, no podían irse de ahí sin ser descubiertos, si salían los presionarían para tener sexo junto a todos los demás, y ninguno quería que eso ocurriera, Aone tampoco estaba seguro de dejarla escapar, porque eso levantaría sospechas en los miembros del consejo, y sería acusado de traición por dejar escapar a una esclava sexual. La muchacha comprendía que Aone también estaba en una situación difícil, así que le pidió que no pensara mucho en lo que podían hacer, y que solo la acompañara esa noche, para que nadie más le hiciera daño; él aceptó, y ambos se recostaron uno al lado del otro, sin tocarse ni hacer nada extraño, pues Aone había asegurado que no tenía ninguna doble intención con Mai; ambos durmieron tranquilos esa noche, como un hermano cuidando a una hermana pequeña.

Cuando el amanecer alumbró el edificio, Aone abrió los ojos, la muchacha a su lado dormía tranquilamente, pero él decidió despertarla  para decirle que aprovechara el tiempo que tenía para huir; Mai no estaba segura de sí debía huir, por miedo a ser atrapada, sin embargo Aone insistió en que se fuera, diciéndole que el jefe hacía poco le había dicho que cada habitación personal de ese edificio tenía un pasadizo que servía como salida de emergencia ante ataques. Como no estaba del todo seguro de lo que decía, tanto él como la omega registraron la habitación, hasta dar con una puertecilla en el suelo, cubierta por una alfombra; Aone le recomendó a Mai que tomara toda la fruta de esa habitación y que esperara todo el día escondida en los pasadizos, porque de noche podría escapar con una menor probabilidad de ser descubierta; le regaló también su cantimplora que llevaba todo el tiempo cargada de agua, para que al menos pudiera tener algo con lo que hidratarse cuando saliera de la ciudad.

La omega se lo agradeció de todo corazón, y antes de irse le besó los labios como muestra de aquel agradecimiento; no era la primera vez que el alfa era besado por una chica, de hecho, podía tener relaciones sexuales con estas, pero no le generaba nada en especial, comparaba sus experiencias con el simple hecho de observar y fantasear con su mejor amigo, y la diferencia de sensaciones era abismal. Cuando cubrió bien el pasadizo con la alfombra, decidió salir de la habitación sigilosamente, el patriarca y los hombres del consejo descansaban desnudos en aquella sala, las bailarinas también dormían de la misma forma alrededor de ellos, Aone se sintió algo incómodo por esa vista; caminó sin hacer ruido, buscando algún cuarto que se asemejara a una biblioteca, ya tenía la oportunidad de conseguir el mapa para Futakuchi, así que no la desperdiciaría.

Registró todos los cuartos que pudo, cada habitación de adobe, y no pudo encontrar nada, así que reflexionó un momento, preguntándose dónde colocaría él una biblioteca con cosas prohibidas; pensó en dos posibilidades: un subterráneo, o por el contrario, un ático, si es que no estaban ocultos dentro del mismo pasadizo secreto. Subió las escaleras hasta lo más alto y registró el ático, era fácil para el meter la cabeza dentro gracias a su estatura, pero dentro de aquel lugar no había más que algunas ratas y materiales de construcción; bajó hasta el primer piso nuevamente para seguir bajando hasta el subterráneo, con la esperanza de que los libros no estuvieran dentro del pasadizo.

Para su suerte, en el subterráneo había una gran habitación llena de libros, Aone hizo a un lado las cortinas que cubrían aquel enorme lugar, lleno de estanterías, escaleras y libros por doquier, había manuscritos tan antiguos que necesitaban estar en baúles para resguardarse de factores externos que los degradaran más; por una corazonada el alfa pensó que el libro de leyendas que buscaba estaba dentro de alguno de esos cofres, así que comenzó a registrarlos uno a uno haciendo uso de la llave que le habían regalado. Había una antigua biblia con algunas marcas de fuego, como si hubiera sido rescatada de alguna guerra o incendio; ojeó algunos pasajes, había una ilustración peculiar en uno de ellos, era una criatura humanoide enorme, de cuatro alas emplumadas, dos cuernos, cuatro brazos y cuatro piernas, Aone creyó que era un demonio, pero luego vio que sus alas eran como las de los ángeles, y que no tenía ninguna cola puntiaguda, así que no estaba seguro de que era aquello; luego leyó bien, en el versículo se explicaba que esa era la apariencia de Aeternum, el Dios de todos, y que representaba a todas las razas por igual.

Aone se fijó bien en los detalles del dibujo, aquel Dios no era como el que le mostraron alguna vez en las enseñanzas, tenía características de humanos, ángeles y demonios, además de que no era un varón, el alfa estaba muy confundido porque aquella deidad tenia pechos de mujer y un pene, y su rostro no tenía nada que lo ayudara a saber si era un macho o una hembra, parecía una total mezcla de ambos. Aquello lo desconcertó, el Aeternum que le mostraron en su infancia era un Nefilim más grande que todos los demás, un macho, un alfa, no aquella criatura tan extraña; cerró el libro y lo dejó en su lugar, no quería saber más del tema, él estaba ahí para buscar algo en concreto, no revelaciones que él no quería conocer.

Registró otro libro, parecía un diario, así que lo devolvió a su baúl sin desear leer nada que no fuera lo que deseaba encontrar; otro solo estaba ocupado por pergaminos que mostraban la arquitectura y planos de la ciudad, tal vez le sería útil algún día, pero los guardó de vuelta al cofre; empezó a perder la esperanza con los baúles, no estaba teniendo éxito con ellos, pues no había encontrado nada relacionado con mitos y leyendas. Probó suerte con el último que le quedaba, si no era el indicado tendría que registrar libro por libro en todas las estanterías, se sorprendía de sí mismo por perseverar en su búsqueda con el único objetivo de complacer a Kenji, si alguien se enteraba de ello, podría ser su ruina; volvió a recuperar los ánimos cuando vio que en el cofre se encontraba un libro enorme lleno de leyendas sobre su tierra, tenía mapas desplegables de la ubicación de cada lámpara y botella con algún yinn adentro, mapas de tesoros y lugares misteriosos y sagrados como edificaciones entre los cañones más recónditos.

Hasta que al fin la halló, “la caverna de Duo”, era un nombre distinto a “la bestia de los deseos imposibles”, pero sin duda eran lo mismo; evitó leer toda la información de aquella bestia para no perder su motivación de conseguir el mapa para Futakuchi; la ruta a seguir era muy extensa, pero estaba seguro de que a su amigo no le importaría recorrer esa distancia con tal de cumplir con sus caprichos. Aone quiso sacar los materiales que traía en su bolsa para calcar el mapa, pero un ruido lo detuvo en seco; giró la cabeza y vio a Takehito Sasaya, un miembro del consejo, un señor que estaba a un paso de tener el pelo cano como el mismo jeque; lo miraba tan serio y amenazante, que incluso Aone siendo un alfa se sentía intimidado y acabado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - le preguntó Sasaya, Aone tenía las palabras en la garganta, quería disculparse y rogar para que no lo castigaran, pero no podía hablar, tenía mucho miedo de la represalia que podía recibir, debía pensar algo rápidamente - respóndeme.

-El jefe… - murmuró inseguro, luego su propia mano se levantó enseñando la llave maestra, en un intento para salvar su pellejo.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esa llave? - pronunció Takehito, con sus ojos puestos sobre el alfa más joven, juzgándolo con la mirada.

-Me la entregó el patriarca…

-¿No la robaste?

-No señor, él también me entregó esto hace unas horas - dijo Aone enseñando la botella de su yinn; Sasaya suspiró y se acercó a Aone.

-Creí que Kamasaki solo te entregaría el yinn, pero por lo visto confía demasiado en ti como para darte la llave - Takehito se sentó en un cofre cercano a Aone para seguir hablando - ¿Cuántos cofres abriste?

-Todos… - el miembro del consejo volvió a suspirar con desgano.

-Eres como un hijo para Kamasaki, así que por favor, te pido discreción con todo lo que acabas de leer.

-Ya lo sé señor… No diré nada, porque ya acepté ser el nuevo líder.

-Bien, me gusta esa respuesta - dijo Sasaya, más relajado por la postura neutra de Aone.

-Señor… ¿Por qué estos libros están en cofres?

-¿A qué se debe esa pregunta, Aone?

-Hay cosas aquí… que no son como las que cree el pueblo, nunca me lo he cuestionado, pero ahora… - Takehito se levantó abruptamente, Aone mantuvo la calma a pesar de su miedo.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Aone?

-Yo solo me pregunto… ¿Cómo pueden guardar estos secretos sin…?

-Quieres decir, que porque seguimos adelante sabiendo que no todo lo que nos contaron de niños era verdad ¿No es así? - Sasaya se veía muy estoico y firme, Aone se sentía tenso, cualquier cosa que dijera podría llevarlo a la tumba.

-Sí, algo así…

-Aone… ¿Tú sabes lo que significan 100 años de guerra? - le preguntó el miembro del consejo, Aone agachó la cabeza.

-Creo que sí.

-No, no lo sabes, porque no has vivido ninguna guerra - explicó Takehito, dando un par de pasos para poder tocar el hombro de Aone - de esta forma me lo explicaron a mí. Yo también fui un joven como tú, que se preguntaba por qué los del consejo le hacían creer algunas cosas al pueblo, que en realidad eran mentiras.

-Entiendo…

-Todavía no lo entiendes. Cuando tenía tu edad y me invitaron a ser parte del consejo, yo estaba molesto con todos, porque todo lo que había creído alguna vez era falso - Sasaya hablaba con nostalgia y algo de rencor, Aone podía verlo en sus ojos - ¿Estás leyendo la historia de Duo, verdad?

-Sí señor.

-Quiero que pienses un momento en esto: los humanos y los demonios tuvieron una guerra de 100 largos años, ninguna tregua duraba lo suficiente como para ser considerada “paz”. Miles de humanos y demonios perdieron a sus familias gracias a ello, ¿Tu padre murió por la edad, no es así?

-Sí, así fue…

-Pues, un enorme porcentaje de las personas de otros reinos son huérfanos de guerra, en cambio, nuestros niños, nuestros jóvenes, incluso nuestros padres, todos crecieron con una familia completa, y segura.

-Lo entiendo señor, pero…

-Por esa razón, no podemos hacer nada que nos haga parecernos a ellos, porque eso significaría empatizar con esos reinos e involucrarnos en sus asuntos, nos arrastrarían a la guerra que ellos iniciaron. Nosotros no tenemos magia, ni con nuestro tamaño podríamos protegernos.

-Pero señor, firmaron un tratado de paz.

-Aone, no durará, créeme. Todo aquel extranjero que ha venido por la leyenda de Duo, ha regresado a sus tierras para crear caos; al principio no le negábamos el mapa a ningún viajero que estuviera dispuesto a pagar, pero las cosas ya no son como antes.

-¿Por qué no son como antes? - preguntó Aone, Sasaya se quedó mudo, aquella postura firme que hacía algunos momentos tenía, se volvió una postura encorvada, temerosa y llena de nerviosismo.

-Hace unos años, algunos demonios visitaron la ciudad en busca del mapa, nosotros se los dimos, pues, creíamos que si pedían algo afectarían solo a los suyos, y el pueblo seguiría estando a salvo. Pero, el último de ellos… nunca había visto un cambio como aquel; cuando se presentó ante nosotros para pedir el mapa, era alguien engreído y con aires de grandeza, pero carismático al fin y al cabo; pero cuando volvió…

-¿Señor?

-Cuando volvió, era otro hombre, su presencia era tan oscura que no pude evitar retroceder, sonreía con cinismo y miraba todo como si le perteneciera; nunca había visto una demencia de esas características, pero tuvimos el presentimiento de que nunca debimos haberle dado el mapa a él…

-¿Quién era ese tipo?

-En un principio, nos dijo que se llamaba Oikawa Tooru, pero al volver, consumido por su locura, nos dijo que su nombre a partir de ese momento era “el rey demonio”. Todos sabíamos que él no era el rey de los demonios, pero, después de verlo actuar tan… extraño, nos miramos por primera vez para preguntarnos si lo que hacíamos estaba bien… ¿Estuvimos contribuyendo con la destrucción de otros reinos todo este tiempo? ¿Teníamos la culpa? Fue la primera vez que nos preocupamos por ello. Es por eso que decidimos guardar bajo llave la leyenda de Duo, para siempre.

-¿Ya nadie puede buscar a la bestia? ¿Ni siquiera un Nefilim?

-¡Ni pensarlo! - exclamó Takehito con los nervios de punta - mucho menos los Nefilim, no permitiremos que nadie de nuestra sangre nos cree problemas, es por el bien del pueblo.

-Pero señor.

-¡¿Te atreves a cuestionarme?!

-Señor, yo… - en ese momento, Sasaya apuntó firmemente a Aone, desafiante; el alfa más joven se sobresaltó.

-Aone, tú serás el nuevo líder, y como líder, tu prioridad es la seguridad de tu pueblo, así que no quiero ver ningún asomo de duda en ti. Como futuro patriarca, debes tomar decisiones difíciles, y una de ellas es mantener la boca cerrada y no exponer al pueblo a ninguna idea ni peligro ajeno a los Nefilim ¿Lo entiendes?

-Si señor…

-No te oigo convencido.

-¡Si señor! - respondió Aone como si Takehito fuera su capitán; una vez el miembro del consejo volvió a guardar la calma, Aone prosiguió con lo que quería decir - oiga señor…

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Aone?

-¿Qué pasaría si… alguien le pidiera a Duo que su pueblo fuera el más grande y fuerte de todos?

-Podría ser el fin para el reino enemigo, fuera el reino humano o el demonio.

-¿Pero… y si el pueblo más inalcanzable y fuerte fuera el Nefilim? - Sasaya miró de reojo a Aone.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Quisiera pedirle a Duo que nuestro pueblo sea indestructible, para que nunca más vivamos con miedo.

-Suena bien lo que dices, pero hay un gran contra: mientras más grande sea el deseo, más alto es el precio que debes pagar. Así que no digas las cosas sin pensar, Aone.

-Señor, estoy dispuesto a dar lo que sea para cumplir ese deseo - Aone no estaba seguro de si él mismo estaba hablando en serio o solo buscaba excusas para llevarse de una vez el maldito mapa.

-Aone, ¿Estarías dispuesto a dar la vida por tu pueblo?

-Sí señor.

-Y… ¿Estarías dispuesto a dar tu existencia por ello?... - preguntó Sasaya inseguro, incluso algo temeroso.

-Sí, daría mi existencia señor.

-¿Lo juras? - Takehito lo miró a los ojos, Aone trató de no titubear para responder.

-Sí, lo juro.

Sasaya se quedó quieto un momento para pensar, hasta que, luego de convencerse, caminó hacia una mesa llena de papeles, tinta y plumas, trayendo consigo un trozo de papel transparente y un lápiz; sin dar explicaciones tomó el libro y comenzó a calcar el mapa con gran precisión, creando una copia exacta del mapa que marcaba la ruta hacia la caverna de Duo; el joven alfa no podía creerlo, se lo agradeció cordialmente cuando Takehito terminó de trazar en el papel toda la ruta, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo había logrado que aceptara dárselo. Extendió su mano para tratar de tomar el papel, pero Sasaya lo apartó y en cambio tomó firmemente el brazo de Aone, ordenando que lo siguiera; el joven obedeció y caminó tras Takehito por el mismo pasillo de la biblioteca hasta un cuarto lleno de tubos de ensayo y más materiales extraños en estanterías. 

Sasaya le dijo que se sentara mientras esperaba a que él preparara algo; Aone miraba con una mezcla de fascinación y temor todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, era la primera vez que tenía un acercamiento con la brujería que se practicaba en otras tierras, las llamadas pócimas que humanos, demonios y ángeles creaban para diferentes fines; Takehito tomó una flor capuchina y dos crisantemos blancos deshidratados, los machacó en un mortero y vertió el contenido en un matraz, donde también colocó un polvo blanco de aspecto mineral. Luego puso la mezcla en un balon de destilacion para calentarla y le pidió a Aone que hiciera un corte en su dedo y dejara caer algunas gotas de sangre al interior de la mezcla; el joven comenzaba a asustarse, pero al ver la determinación en los ojos atemorizantes de Sasaya, obedeció y usó su daga para que la sangre brotara. 

El miembro del consejo también se hizo un corte y dejó caer su sangre en el contenido, lo dejó hervir durante unos minutos hasta que el líquido se redujo, quedando solo dos piedras de color rojo a su interior;  las retiró con cuidado y le entregó una a Aone, recitando unas palabras mientras el joven alfa miraba extrañado todo lo que estaba pasando. Le preguntó si juraba ir algun dia hasta la cueva de Duo para pedir que el pueblo de los Nefilim fuera el más poderoso de todos; Aone dudó un poco antes de contestar, para comprobar que todo estaría bien, hizo una simple pregunta: “¿Esta piedra me matará si no cumplo?”; Sasaya rió por primera vez en el dia y le aseguró que eso no pasaría, entonces Aone se sintió seguro y juró ante Takehito que cumpliria su palabra.

Con asombro Aone vio como la piedra cambiaba de rojo a blanco, Sasaya la guardó en su bolsillo, así que él lo imitó, dando inicio a un largo e incómodo silencio entre ambos; para salir de esa situación, le comentó que olvidó un pequeño cofre que le había pedido a su yinn en la habitación donde se hospedó esa noche, Sasaya se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta allá, ya no lucía tan serio y aterrador, podía ser amigable al fin y al cabo; cuando llegaron al cuarto, Takehito miró hacia todos lados, preguntándole a Aone donde estaba la chica omega forastera, el alfa más joven le respondió: “no lo sé, estaba dormida cuando me levanté”. Sasaya no dijo más, dio media vuelta y despertó a gritos a los demás miembros del consejo para alertarlos por aquella omega fugitiva; se armó un gran ajetreo, Aone se fue disimuladamente con todas sus cosas para evitar ser interrogado.

Lo último que escuchó cuando salió fue al jeque ordenándole a los guardias que buscaran a la chica por la ciudad, porque no podía estar tan lejos como creían; Aone estaba muy tenso, se alejó rápidamente de todo aquello, rogando que no se les ocurriera buscar por los pasadizos y que detuvieran la búsqueda por la tarde. Mientras caminaba para huir de ellos tocaba la piedra de su bolsillo, había ganado sin quererlo una nueva responsabilidad, y se le helaba la sangre con solo imaginar el lío en que se había metido; para no torturarse más decidió ignorar esa extraña gema y tratar de olvidar que estaba en su bolsillo.

*****

Luego de volver a su casa y cambiarse de ropa, Aone preparó un bolso para llevarle el mapa, la botella del yinn y el cofre de joyas a Kenji, pasaría la tarde con él y le contaría solo un par de cosas sobre lo que le ocurrió, omitiendo el raro juramento que sin querer lo había amarrado más, y la revelación del Dios o Diosa de todos los reinos; si bien esa información le hubiera fascinado a su amigo, no podía romper el código de silencio de esa forma, ya bastante hacía regalándole el mapa de Duo, si lo descubrían haciendo eso se metería en un gran problema. Salió de su casa y caminó un par de cuadras hasta la de Futakuchi, había algunas diferencias entre su hogar y el de su mejor amigo, por ser un alfa tenía derecho a un espacio más grande, con materiales más pulidos y de mejor calidad; la casa de Kenji era en cambio una choza de barro común y corriente.

Futakuchi le abrió la puerta envuelto en un gran manto, cubría bastante bien su cuerpo semi desnudo y enjoyado; al ver que solo se trataba de Aone, lo invitó a pasar, y en cuanto la puerta se cerró dejó caer la tela que lo cubría, se sentía en confianza para mostrarse así, sin saber que el corazón del alfa se aceleraba cuando hacía eso. En esa ocasión llevaba un brasier rosa durazno y rojo cereza, sin tirantes y hecho con telas muy livianas y delgadas; también llevaba una especie de falda que consistía en dos simples telas largas y separadas, una adelante y otra atrás, dejando ver sus largas y esbeltas piernas con cada paso que daba; Aone respiró profundamente y lo siguió a su cuarto.

-Te desapareciste toda un día ¿Qué te tenía tan ocupado? - le preguntó mientras se recostaba boca abajo en su alfombra, leyendo un libro sobre arte.

-Mira - dijo abriendo su bolsa, decidió mostrarle primero el pequeño cofre que le había pedido a su yinn, entregándoselo en las manos - ábrelo - Futakuchi no tardó ni un segundo en abrir el cofrecito, mirando con los ojos brillantes las valiosas joyas de su interior.

-¿Esto es en serio?... - susurró Kenji mientras veía detenidamente los collares de diamantes, esmeraldas, rubíes y zafiros; luego se colocó las joyas de perlas y rubíes rápidamente, entusiasmado por combinarlas con su atuendo - ¿Cómo conseguiste esto Aone?

-Es por esto - dijo Aone retirando la botella de su bolso; en cuanto la destapó, el humo rojo cubrió la habitación, asombrando a Kenji, que miraba de costado y anonadado como emergía un yinn de la botella de su amigo.

-¿Qué es lo que desea, amo? - dijo el yinn Ken cruzado de brazos, luego miró hacia el lado, descubriendo al bello muchachito vestido de chica sobre una alfombra - wow…

-¡¿Te regalaron un yinn?! - exclamó Futakuchi conteniendo el resto de su emoción, el yinn lo miraba de arriba a abajo, su expresión de sorprendida pasó a ser lasciva, como si disfrutara imaginar al amigo de su amo en situaciones inmorales.

-Sí, al aceptar el cargo de jefe, me dieron un par de regalos ayer por la noche - respondió Aone sin darse cuenta del lenguaje corporal de su yinn, cada vez más parecido a un macho cortejando a alguien.

-Qué bueno que esos viejos de mierda te dan este tipo de privilegios - el beta se levantó para ver de cerca al yinn, que lo miraba con coquetería - tiene cuernos y los ojos ahumados ¿Podría ser que…? No, no creo que sea alguien tan importante, los yinn normalmente fueron homicidas en vida o algo así.

-Mi identidad es secreta, pero, podríamos negociar para que te diga quien fui alguna vez - propuso el yinn Ken deslizando su gran dedo por los labios de Kenji, que apartó el dedo de un manotazo transformándolo en humo - que carácter.

-Sí, me imaginaba que sería alguien desagradable - murmuró Futakuchi, entonces el yinn hizo aparecer un collar de múltiples piedras preciosas frente al beta, que se quedó embelesado por el brillo de la joya.

-Así que para ti eran las joyas ¿Te gustan mucho verdad preciosura? - pronunció el yinn, levantando la joya hasta lo más alto cuando Kenji trató de alcanzarla - oh no, tienes que ganártela primero ¿Qué dices bombón? ¿Quieres que te llene de joyas? - el yinn estiró sus labios, Kenji lo miraba fastidiado, y Aone fúrico.

-Vuelve a la botella - le ordenó sin agregar nada más, en el fondo reprimía las ganas de regañarlo.

-Aguafiestas - dijo el genio antes de encerrarse por completo dentro de la botella.

-Lamento eso, Kenji.

-No pasa nada, los yinn son así de idiotas - Futakuchi volvió a sentarse en su alfombra, Aone también se sentó a su lado, listo para mostrarle la última sorpresa.

-Hay algo más - le dijo Aone, Futakuchi miró curioso el bolso del alfa, y en cuanto sus ojos vieron un papel saliendo de este, su expresión se transformó por la impresión - tengo el mapa - le confirmó su amigo, Kenji sin pensarlo se lanzó para abrazar a Aone poniendo sus brazos atrás de su cuello.

-¡No puedo creerlo! - exclamó Futakuchi contra el hombro de Aone; el alfa quiso corresponder al abrazo, pero antes de que pudiera rodear su espalda, Kenji lo soltó y tomó el mapa para revisarlo - no puedo creer que seas tan buen amigo ¿Cómo puedo pagártelo? - preguntó el beta mientras observaba el mapa detalle a detalle; Aone pensaba en algunas maneras de pago, la mayoría de ellas eran cosas prohibidas e impuras, pero no podía sacarlas de su mente aunque supiera que estaba mal, no era algo que su parte racional quisiera, se trataba de una mala pasada de su subconsciente.

-No te preocupes, no quiero nada a cambio.

Mientras Futakuchi se lo agradecía sin parar, aprovechaba también de mirar todo el mapa y comentar que en todos esos sectores marcados había tesoros y ruinas increíbles, todo aquello lo había leído en su libro; Aone se ruborizó cuando su amigo volvió a colocarse boca abajo para estar más cómodo mientras veía el mapa, el tipo de falda que llevaba dejaba ver parte de sus tonificados y esculturales glúteos, donde no había ni un solo rastro de vellosidad, pues a Kenji le gustaba rasurar todo su cuerpo, le tomó años encontrar una manera de quitarse el vello sin lastimarse. El beta le parecía tan extraño, pero cada vez que lo miraba, Aone también se sentía un raro, en el fondo no eran tan diferentes, uno amaba muchas cosas prohibidas, Aone, solo deseaba una cosa prohibida.

No tuvo tiempo de mirar hacia otro lado, sus instintos ya estaban aflorando gracias a que no podía dejar de mirar todo el hermoso cuerpo enjoyado y delicado de Futakuchi; era muy peligroso que sus instintos de alfa no estuvieran encerrados, porque su cuerpo y su mente reaccionaban a lo que ellos pedían. Con los últimos rastros de conciencia que le iban quedando, solo lograba pensar en la belleza de su amigo, admirándolo con las pupilas dilatadas; antes de entregarse por completo a sus peligrosos instintos, se dijo a si mismo que estaba feliz de haber visto la sonrisa genuina de Kenji, y de haber recibido tantos “gracias” de su parte.

Pero sin desearlo, Aone estaba por poner en riesgo a su mejor amigo; con su mente dominada por su instinto alfa, se acercó gateando a Futakuchi, colocándose sobre él sigilosamente como si lo estuviera acechando; su amigo solo giró la cabeza para verlo en cuanto sintió la respiración de Aone muy cerca de la piel de su espalda; lo estaba olfateando. Kenji le preguntó desconcertado que estaba haciendo, pero Aone no contestó, solo olía su espalda de abajo hacia arriba, para luego apegar su nariz al cuello del beta, su aroma le parecía atrayente; Futakuchi se sobresaltó cuando sintió algo muy duro pegándose entre sus nalgas, pequeños rastros de miedo empezaron a aparecer en su pecho cuando entendió que era ese algo.

Volvió a llamar a Aone, pero este no lo escuchó, en vez de eso, comenzó a besar la espalda de Kenji mientras frotaba su erección contra sus nalgas una y otra vez; Futakuchi le pidió que se detuviera, mas no obtenía respuesta, el alfa estaba encima de su cuerpo provocando una sensación sofocante para el pobre beta. Fue aún peor cuando Aone deslizó sus manos por debajo de Kenji, levantándole el brasier y tomando sus pezones para tirar de ellos; la entrepierna del alfa estaba ardiendo, Futakuchi tenía miedo de lo que iba a pasarle, se sentía tan pequeño y débil bajo alguién más alto, fuerte y más hábil en combate que él, que lo aplastaba con su peso y lo reducía con total facilidad.

Su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón acelerado, ese no era el mismo Aone de siempre, el Aone que conocía era alguien dulce y reservado, no mataba una mosca y no se le cruzaba por la cabeza la idea de dañar a alguien; por eso no podía entender porque estaba pasando eso. El alfa sacó su lengua y la deslizó por el costado del cuello y el hombro de Kenji, ensalivando el área, como si estuviera preparándolo para ser mordido; Futakuchi pudo reaccionar al fin, girando bruscamente su cuerpo y golpeando con su codo el rostro de Aone; aquel golpe fue tan fuerte que el alfa volvió en sí, recuperando su capacidad de pensar, para luego encontrarse a Kenji, parado frente a él con una cara llena de rabia y los ojos llorosos.

-¡¡¿Qué parte de “basta” no entendiste estúpido?!! - le gritó iracundo mientras dos lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas; Aone se sentía confundido, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué fue lo que…? - murmuró Aone mientras tocaba su cabeza, luego recordó alguna de las cosas que hizo, sintiendo culpa por haber asustado tanto a su amigo.

-¡¿En que estabas pensando maldición?! - volvió a reprocharle Futakuchi, tenía las manos temblorosas y lloraba sin darse cuenta, creyendo que su rostro solo demostraba la rabia que tenía.

-Por favor perdóname…

-No lo entiendo...  se supone que te gustan las chicas, entonces ¿Por qué…? - Kenji se veía tan confuso como Aone, que se levantó del piso mientras sobaba su adolorida cara; al ponerse de pie, posó su vista en los pechos de su amigo, que estaban al aire libre, pues el brasier había sido levantado por el alfa; Futakuchi volvió a colocarlo en su lugar y usó un brazo para cubrirse los pectorales, se veía incómodo.

-Perdóname Kenji, perdí el control…

-¿Por qué? Esto nunca te había pasado antes…

-Yo…

-Por favor vete.

-Kenji por favor, perdóname, no era mi intención, no pude controlarme - se excusó Aone arrodillándose a sus pies para pedir perdón.

-Entonces vuelve cuando aprendas a hacerlo - Futakuchi se veía frío y rencoroso.

-¿Para qué usas esas ropas?... - susurró Aone un poco molesto, Kenji lo miró con aún más furia.

-¡Cuando te invito a mi casa y me muestro como en verdad soy, es porque confió en ti estúpida bestia, es porque asumí que te gustaban las mujeres y que nunca sentirías nada si yo usaba lo que de verdad quiero usar todo el tiempo!

-Pero…

-¡¿Acaso crees que lo que vistan los demás justifica que los fuerces a hacer algo que no quieren?! ¡Por eso odio esta puta sociedad de animales!

-Lo siento… - susurró Aone, levantándose para abrazar a su amigo - no volveré a hacer algo así, por favor, perdóname… - lo rogó temblando, ya no encontraba la forma de justificar sus acciones, él era un estúpido que no tenía derecho a defenderse.

-Aprende a controlarte, no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría si no lo haces y cometes un crimen, si lo hicieras, ninguna excusa valdría - Futakuchi lucía frívolo aunque Aone lo abrazara pidiendo su perdón; sin embargo, luego de sentir el temblor de su gran cuerpo, su duro corazón se ablandó - oye…

-No volverá a pasar, no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero hacerle daño a nadie… - dijo Aone mientras lloraba sin ningún sollozo, si sus lágrimas no hubieran mojado los hombros de Kenji, este no habría confirmado que de verdad se sentía muy arrepentido.

-Por un lado, no es tu culpa haber nacido aquí, en una sociedad donde a ti te permiten más que a otros por ser un hombre alfa… Es una suerte que no quieras dañar a nadie con la intención de hacerlo, otros alfas no se habrían disculpado - le dijo tocando su espalda con una mano.

-Aprenderé a controlarme, te lo juro…

-Está bien… te creo.

-Gracias… - pronunció Aone abrazando suavemente a Futakuchi, quien dudó un poco antes de corresponder al fin el abrazo, creía en Aone, así que estaba seguro de que no volvería a dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

-¿Por qué perdiste el control? - le preguntó Kenji mientras se abrazaban, el alfa agachó la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Hace mucho que intentaba reprimir ese instinto, hoy no lo logré… pero no volverá a pasar.

-Creí que te gustaban las mujeres, que eras todo lo que esos viejos de mierda del consejo querían en un ciudadano.

-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

-¿Estás loco? Tú no le has dicho a nadie la cantidad de cosas prohibidas que yo he hecho ¿Por qué te delataría?

-Lo siento, fue una pregunta tonta… - le respondió el alfa, Futakuchi se soltó lentamente del abrazo, evitando mirar a Aone a los ojos.

-No me esperaba que te gustaran los machos… Esto fue muy repentino - comentó Kenji, Aone se sonrojó avergonzado.

-No puedo evitarlo… - le dijo como si pensara que para su amigo era decepcionante; el beta miraba hacia otro lado, pensativo.

-¿Podrías irte por hoy? Me gustaría estar solo… al menos por esta noche - le pidió Futakuchi, Aone agachó la cabeza, triste por pensar que Kenji aún no lo perdonaba.

-Está bien, no quiero incomodarte más…

*****

Salió de la casa de su amigo, ya había atardecido y la oscuridad de la noche pintaba las calles de azul oscuro gradualmente; Aone estaba triste y preocupado, Futakuchi había sido sincero con él todo ese tiempo sin ninguna doble intención, y él, por su estúpida mentalidad de alfa casi arruinó su amistad; todo ese tiempo pudo haber sido igual de sincero que Kenji, pudo haberle confesado que le gustaban los machos, pero no lo hizo. No estaba seguro de lo que él mismo quería, no estaba seguro de si deseaba ser el nuevo jeque de los Nefilim, simplemente hacía todo lo que esperaban de él, aceptó el puesto de patriarca, daba todo de sí en el ejército, podía pasar todo un día sacando agua de los pozos y oasis, solo porque le decían que era su deber; sin embargo, las únicas tareas que si lo satisfacían eran la repartición de agua y el haber conseguido el mapa para Kenji, pues la alegría de los beneficiados lo hacía sentir satisfecho.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, escuchó los shofares, cuernos que emitían un sonido cuando los soldados soplaban, que eran usados para anunciar algo; en aquella ocasión, sonaron 7 veces, aquello indicaba algo que muchos en el pueblo temían: una amenaza para sus vidas, un ataque de algún monstruo descontrolado. Aone corrió rápidamente hacia una de las torres de la ciudad y preguntó qué es lo que veía el vigilante; aquel pobre hombre estaba mudo de pavor, después de unos segundos temblando y tratando de sacar voz, le gritó al alfa cuál era la amenaza: langostas de Abaddon.

Aone entonces salió corriendo cruzando las murallas, se quitó la ropa y comenzó a crecer hasta el máximo, ganando una altura de 60 metros; luego corrió haciendo temblar el piso de la ciudad, yéndose en dirección al cañón de la entrada norte de la ciudad de Uruk, la dirección que le había indicado el guardia. Llegó rápidamente, trepando el cañón y saltando sobre él, mirando la gran cantidad de  langostas de Abaddon, de 10 metros aproximadamente, con sus alas de langosta, sus deformados y feroces rostros humanos, y sus peligrosas colas de escorpión, persiguiendo a una pobre muchacha que no tenía tiempo ni espacio para transformarse: Mai.

Aone tomó una piedra del cañón y la lanzó con una gran puntería sobre 5 langostas, que murieron aplastadas contra la arena; otras 10 volaron hacia Aone con la intención de envenenarlo con sus aguijones, con un veneno tan raro que no tenía ninguna cura conocida, que provocaba un dolor tan intenso que la persona envenenada rogaba por la muerte. Aone tomó otras dos grandes piedras con sus manos, lanzándolas contra el grupo de langostas; 5 lograron evadirlas, otras 5 recibieron de lleno el golpe, muriendo aplastadas; el alfa rodó para evitar el ataque de las 5 langostas vivas, y tomó un gran puñado de arena, soplándola para crear una nube de polvo frente a aquellas bestias.

Aprovechó que estaban cegadas para aplastar 2 con sus manos, una intentó atacarlo, pero él le sujetó la cola y se la arrancó, provocando gritos espantosos en la bestia, que solo pudieron ser callados cuando Aone la aplastó con un pie. Lo distrajo por un momento un grito de dolor de parte de la omega, cosa que casi hace que las dos langostas que seguían volando lograran herirlo; él las sujetó de la cola y apretó sus puños triturándolas y dejándolas inutilizables.

Al verse fuera de peligro, volteó a ver a Mai, solo para encontrar 3 langostas más alrededor de la chica, que volaron despavoridas cuando él las miró; Aone redujo su tamaño a 4 metros, arrodillándose junto a la pobre omega, que tenía una profunda herida de aguijón en su estómago, y que se retorcía gritando de dolor; era desgarrador oírla. Aone tomó a Mai con sus manos, se veía tan pequeña, lo conmovía y preocupaba mucho verla sufriendo de esa forma; juntó sus manos curvándolas un poco para que la omega no cayera, y se la llevó corriendo hasta la ciudad, cruzando rápidamente el cañón; aún pensaba que podría hacer algo por ella.

Cuando llegó a las murallas de la ciudad, recuperó su tamaño normal y dejó cuidadosamente a Mai en el piso, para colocarse la ropa que había dejado afuera de las murallas; ella gritaba y lloraba, diciendo que le dolía demasiado, que no podía soportarlo más. Aone le gritó al vigilante que necesitaban un médico, pero cuando lo hizo, todo el consejo de sabios y el mismo patriarca aparecieron ante él, preocupados por la alarma y por haberse enterado de que Aone había enfrentado solo a las langostas de Abaddon.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando Aone?! ¡No debes exponerte así! - le reclamó Kamasaki tomándole los hombros.

-¡¡Por favor ayudenme!! - dijo Mai entre sus gritos de dolor, su cuerpo se retorcía y ella lloraba, Aone se arrodilló para intentar socorrerla; los del consejo miraron su herida con horror, pues sabían lo que implicaba sufrir una picadura de una langosta de Abaddon.

-La omega fugitiva… - susurró uno de los miembros del consejo.

-Está envenenada, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer - dijo Sasaya firmemente, pero su expresión demostraba temor y compasión por Mai.

-¡¡No puedo más!! ¡¡Duele, duele demasiado!! - la omega lloraba de dolor, su llanto estremecía a Aone.

-¡Tiene que haber una forma! - exclamó Aone, tenía la cabeza de Mai apoyada en su regazo, tratando de brindarle tranquilidad aunque él se sintiera desesperado por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Aone… no existe cura… - susurró el patriarca.

-¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡No puedo soportarlo!! - la omega lloraba y se movía erráticamente, tan llena de dolor que no podía dejar de gritar, ni de pensar en todo lo que no podría volver a ver - ¡¡Padre!! - se oyó entre uno de sus gritos - sólo quiero a mi padre… - dijo con un hilo de voz, sus agónicos gemidos le habían gastado la garganta.

-La única escapatoria es la muerte… - Takehito dijo aquello como una sentencia, retirando un cuchillo de su bolsillo y enseñándoselo a Aone.

-¡No obligues a Aone a matarla! ¡Él no está preparado! - el jefe Kamasaki alzó la voz al ver lo que Sasaya estaba haciendo.

-¡Tiene que estarlo! ¡Los líderes deben tomar este tipo de responsabilidades! - exclamó Takehito.

-¡Pero…!

-No puedes pretender que Aone no cumpla, mucho menos si no es tu heredero legítimo - dijo Sasaya, reprochándole a Kamasaki el no haber tenido hijos para continuar con su línea de sucesión; con aquello el jeque se tragó sus palabras y dejó a Takehito proseguir - toma esta daga, Aone.

-Señor, yo no puedo… - Aone se veía asustado, Sasaya lo miró duramente.

-Debes. Solo así acabarás con su sufrimiento.

-No puedo, yo nunca he matado a una persona - decía Aone incapaz de tomar el cuchillo curvo que Takehito intentaba darle.

-¿Cómo esperas ser un buen líder si no puedes hacer lo mejor para tu pueblo? Lo único que salvará a esta omega es la muerte - Sasaya habló con sensatez, pero sin ningún tipo de empatía por Aone, que nunca en su vida había usado un arma contra un ser humano; con la mano temblorosa el joven alfa tomó la daga, mirando a la afónica y desdichada omega, que respiraba con complicaciones por el intenso dolor.

-Yo… - susurró Aone, tenía el pulso agitado, por eso la punta del cuchillo se movía aunque tratara de mantenerlo apuntando el corazón de Mai.

-Hazlo - le ordenó Takehito.

Aone tenía el cuchillo en la parte izquierda del pecho de la chica, su mano temblaba, porque él dudaba, no sabía cómo quitarle la vida a un ser humano, no era algo sencillo y tenía mucho miedo de hacerlo; vio por un momento el rostro de Mai, pálido y empapado en lágrimas, a pesar de que su garganta estaba seca y dañaba, no paraba de emitir quejidos en su agonía. El alfa enterró un poco el cuchillo sin llegar a atravesarle la piel, fue su primer torpe intento de finalizar la tarea que le habían impuesto; miró por última vez la cara de la omega, pidiéndole perdón; apretó los ojos y clavó con todas sus fuerzas la daga en el corazón de la muchacha, sin querer ver lo que estaba haciendo, únicamente percibiendo como el filo atravesaba la carne y las costillas, enterrándose y salpicándole sangre tibia en el puño.

Al abrir los ojos, vio el rostro de Mai, al borde de su inminente muerte la omega lo miraba con dulzura y tristeza, llevando su débil mano hasta la mejilla de Aone para susurrarle sus últimas palabras, un suave “gracias” que se desvaneció cuando ella cerró los ojos. Aone se quedó quieto, casi sin respirar, a su alrededor los sabios del consejo lo felicitaban por haber hecho lo correcto, pero él no escuchaba nada, era imposible, sus oídos bloqueaban todo y su mente estaba en blanco, porque no podía asimilar el hecho de que la primera persona a quien mató, era una chica inocente, una buena persona.

Kamasaki tocó el hombro de Aone, asustado por su silencio, él se levantó sin decir nada y caminó de vuelta al interior de la ciudad,  evitándolos; al entrar en la ciudad miró sus manos ensangrentadas, todo su torso tenía manchas de sangre, incluso su rostro tenía salpicadas algunas gotas; dos fuertes sollozos casi lo dejan sin aliento, él miró el cielo para contenerlos y no romper en llanto. Después observó a su alrededor, algunos ciudadanos estaban afuera de sus casas gracias a la alarma de peligro, y lo miraban con una preocupación que Aone percibía como miradas de enjuiciamiento; tantas personas lo miraban y tanta culpa sentía, que comenzó a correr, huyendo hacia el cañón del lado contrario de Uruk, donde estaba la zona de entrenamiento.

Kenji estaba afuera de su casa, envuelto en su manta y vistiendo bajo ella únicamente sus pantalones, estaba preguntándole a los vecinos que había ocurrido; todos vieron a Aone correr despavorido para atravesar la ciudad, Futakuchi lo llamó, pero él no hizo caso, continuó huyendo aunque supiera que no sería castigado, huía de su propia consciencia. Aone paró de correr al llegar a la cima del cañón, sentándose agotado, para llorar en silencio en un lugar donde no podría molestar a nadie; luego de una hora el beta apareció a sus espaldas, caminando pausadamente hacia él, viendo al pobre alfa llorar lleno de remordimiento; Kenji se arrodilló detrás de Aone y lo abrazó con suavidad y cariño por la espalda, apoyando su frente en la nuca de su amigo.

-Tranquilo… lo malo ya pasó… - susurró Futakuchi abrazándolo con un amor que no le demostraba a cualquier persona.

-Yo… yo hice… - Aone intentaba explicarse, Kenji lo silenció y continuó el abrazo más cálido que podía darle a alguien.

-Lo sé, me enteré de eso… No fue tu culpa - Futakuchi trató de consolarlo besando su cabeza con ternura, aquella muestra de afecto hizo suspirar a Aone; el beta se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la de Aone y colocando su nuca sobre su hombro  - no conocemos la cura de ese veneno, no es tu culpa que esta sociedad no sepa una mierda de medicina.

-Me dijeron algo parecido… - dijo Aone desanimado, Kenji giró levemente su cabeza sobre el hombro de Aone, estirando sus labios para depositarle un beso en el cuello.

-Relájate tonto, piensa que salvaste a esa chica.

-Sé que eso la salvó, pero… yo no quería matarla…

-Cierto, no querías, te obligaron a hacerlo… ¿Nunca has pensado en lo que de verdad quieres? - preguntó Futakuchi, Aone no estaba seguro de que respuesta darle, pero se movió, aquello le dio una señal a Kenji para moverse también y dejar que Aone volteara a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Ambos hacían contacto visual, luego cerraron sus ojos al mismo tiempo, juntando sus labios para besarse; Aone acarició con una mano el cuello y hombro de Futakuchi, uno de los lados del manto cayó por el hombro del beta, dejando parte de su torso desnudo al descubierto.

-Olvidaste quitarte ese cinturón de piedras… - susurró Aone mirando de arriba a abajo a su amigo.

-Nadie lo notó - dijo Kenji, gateando para sentarse entre las piernas de Aone, besándolo una vez más en los labios - tenía pensado irme mañana de la ciudad, pero, creo que puedo esperar un poco si no te sientes bien.

-¿Te marcharás?

-Es solo temporal, tantearé uno de los puntos de referencia del mapa, quizás encuentre cosas interesantes por el camino - le respondió, Aone acarició una de sus clavículas y volvió a darle un suave y rápido beso.

-¿No tienes deberes que cumplir en la repartición de agua?

-No, no tengo - Futakuchi sonrió ladino, Aone también le sonrió y le dio un beso más largo y profundo.

-Puedes meterte en problemas.

-Ya sabes cuánto me gustan los problemas - el beta lamió los labios de Aone, este se sentía más contento luego de la horrible experiencia.

-Vuelve pronto…

-No te preocupes, no tardaré más de dos semanas en visitar el primer lugar - Aone estaba pensativo, recordando a las langostas de Abaddon.

-Ten cuidado por favor, hay monstruos muy peligrosos en el desierto…

-¿No se te hace raro que hayan aparecido esas langostas?...

-Es demasiado raro…

-¿No te da miedo? - le preguntó Kenji, su rostro estaba muy cerca del de Aone, invitándolo a darle otro beso apasionado en la boca, sintiendo al fin la libertad para poder hacerlo.

-No, no tengo miedo ahora. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elegidos:
> 
> 1-Kenma: Elegido de la templanza y la luz. Flor: Azalea
> 
> 2-Hinata: Elegido del fervor. Flor: Sambucus
> 
> 3-Kageyama: Elegido de la determinación. Flor: Geranium ruber
> 
> 4-Aone: Elegido de la obediencia. Flor: Tropaeolum majus
> 
> 5-???
> 
> 6-???
> 
> 7-???
> 
> 8-???
> 
> 9-???
> 
> 10-???
> 
> 11-???
> 
> 12-???
> 
> 13-???


	5. 3. Myosotis (Parte 1)

**4 meses antes de que Kenma encontrara al elegido del fervor…**

Las noches en el reino humano no eran tan frías como en el reino demonio, incluso si los dos forasteros de cuernos llevaban sus ropas habituales sin más abrigo, no se preocupaban por la hipotermia; aquel lugar les parecía agradable y bastante bonito, el problema era que no les resultaba precisamente “acogedor”, al menos no para ellos, que eran dos demonios, o más bien, “regeneradores”. No podían considerarse demonios como tales, ellos eran inferiores, no podían usar magia y sus características físicas distintivas eran bastante mediocres, cuernos y alas muy pequeños, piel poco pigmentada y un cabello rojizo; lo único que los hacía útiles era su capacidad regenerativa y su inhumana resistencia al dolor. 

Por ello, tal vez no les correspondía la encomienda de espiar los pasadizos antiguos de la ciudad de Akkad, pero ellos habían decidido seguir a la verdadera encargada de la tarea, la duquesa Kiyoko Shimizu; dicha duquesa era la ama de ambos, en aquella ocasión ella les había ordenado que no la siguieran, pero ellos no querían dejarla sola en esa peligrosa misión. Sus nombres eran Tanaka Ryuunosuke y Nishinoya Yuu, beta y omega respectivamente, en su niñez habían sido entrenados como peones de guerra, pero luego pasaron a ser propiedad de Kiyoko para servirle como sus sirvientes personales, aunque a ellos les gustaba autoproclamarse sus “guardaespaldas”. 

Se encontraban en un bosque cercano a la hermosa y deslumbrante ciudad de Akkad, ubicada sobre un risco del cual caían inmensas cascadas; la ciudad tenía tantos amplios canales que para algunos era más fácil desplazarse por botes, tomando la precaución de jamás dejarse llevar por la corriente, porque quien no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para remar contra esa corriente terminaría cayendo por las cascadas. Cada edificación de Akkad era de adobe pálido o mármol, la gran mayoría de las casas tenían grabados de oro y lapislázuli, y terrazas y balcones con jardines colgantes en ellos; el palacio tenía cúpulas doradas y grandes jardines, estaba en la cima de un monte a un par de kilómetros de la misma ciudad, allí vivía el rey Daichi Sawamura y su esposa Yui, los primeros reyes beta de Akkad. 

Pero los regeneradores no pudieron admirar la belleza de la ciudad, en primera porque debían subir el gran risco para ello, y en segunda porque era de noche y el oro no podía encandilarlos si no había una gran fuente de luz; de cualquier forma, Tanaka y Nishinoya no estaban ahí para admirar el paisaje, ellos estaban cuidando en la distancia a su ama, que no se había percatado durante todo el trayecto que ellos la seguían. Estaban cerca de uno de los ríos formados por las cascadas de Akkad, Kiyoko fue informada de que ahí había un pasadizo que se armaba paso en el risco, formando túneles para entrar en el centro de la ciudad desde abajo. 

Kiyoko había estado registrando cascada por cascada para encontrar la entrada secreta a la ciudad humana, no tuvo demasiado éxito, así que decidió descansar por un momento y ocultarse de la posible presencia humana del lugar; Tanaka y Nishinoya se acercaron a la última cascada que su ama revisó, y comenzaron a inspeccionar también, no podía ser posible que enviarán a Kiyoko a encontrar esa ruta secreta para invadir Akkad y que tuvieran que regresar con las manos vacías. Así que registraron las piedras detrás de la cascada, Tanaka distinguió una mancha extraña en una roca, se veía borrosa, pero la mancha le pareció importante, como si se tratara de un símbolo o código del reino humano.

Por lo mismo, Nishinoya metió su cabeza en el agua detrás de la cascada, aguantando la respiración mientras escarbaba las piedras en busca de algo que les sirviera de pista; luego de retirar una gran cantidad de rocas encontró algo inusual, se veía como la cabeza de una palanca, pero el resto de esta estaba sepultada bajo más piedras. El omega regenerador sacó su cabeza del agua y metió un pie, empujando con todas sus fuerzas la sumergida palanca hasta que logró activarla y mover todas las rocas a su alrededor.

En ese momento, se escuchó un ruido en la pared del risco, unas piedras cayeron por un costado de la zona escondida tras la cascada, revelando una grieta vertical en el muro; no era precisamente la gran entrada que se imaginaban, pero esa grieta le permitía el acceso a personas con un buen estado físico. Celebraron en silencio su éxito para que Kiyoko no  notara la presencia de ambos, y caminaron directamente hacia la grieta; sin embargo, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la entrada al pasadizo, un ave blanca pasó por delante de ellos, a centímetros de sus caras, y se posó en una roca al lado de la grieta, mirándolos con curiosidad.

Ambos miraron al pájaro, se trataba de un cuervo albino, les pareció interesante ver a un ave tan inusual, pero la ignoraron para proseguir con la exploración; en ese momento, el cuervo pasó volando otra vez, muy cerca de sus cabezas, Tanaka notó que llevaba un anillo catalizador entre sus patas, eso lo hizo detenerse con cautela, como si acabara de entender que aquello no era un cuervo real. Él y Nishinoya voltearon tensos, viendo a sus espaldas a un joven humano desnudo y sonriente, su cabello era muy claro y platinado, tenía unos interesantes ojos de color miel y un lunar en uno de sus párpados inferiores; era muy atractivo, pero eso no quitaba que fuera un humano, un enemigo que los encontró husmeando en su territorio; el joven beta se colocó su anillo catalizador e hizo aparecer ropa sobre su cuerpo, eso les hizo saber a los regeneradores que tenían en frente a un mago materializador. 

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? - dijo el tipo mirándolos con una sonrisa que parecía amigable, pero dado el contexto lucia inquietante - que cuernos más pequeños ¿Son regeneradores? - les preguntó el humano, ellos sacaron sus cuchillos y tomaron una posición defensiva, atentos a cualquier movimiento del chico - parece que sí lo son. 

-¡No te acerques! - exclamó Nishinoya, parecía muy aguerrido, su compañero hacía muecas intimidantes, pero su mano estaba temblorosa, en el fondo no era tan seguro como el omega. 

-Calmense, nadie tiene que salir herido - les dijo el humano, seguía sonriendo como si estuviera siendo amistoso, pero eso solo era una fachada, pues por el agua de la cascada se asomaron múltiples armas que aparecieron del aire, invocadas por el joven de cabellos plateados; Nishinoya dio un salto hacia atrás dando una vuelta en el aire, luego se impulsó con el muro del risco, preparado para impulsarse cuchillo en mano para atacar al humano, que sin pestañear hizo aparecer una cuerda de la nada para amarrar al omega de la cintura y tirarlo hacia la parte delantera de la cascada; Nishinoya dio varias vueltas en el aire y cayó en medio del río. 

-¡¡Yuu!! - gritó Tanaka viendo desaparecer a su amigo al otro lado de la cascada, el tipo humano se veía orgulloso de sí mismo. 

-¿Lo ves? No hay necesidad de derramar sangre - el chico sonrió con los ojos cerrados, fue un gran error, pues Tanaka había tomado impulso para lanzarse al ataque; el humano reaccionó rápidamente e hizo aparecer un escudo de hierro delante de su cuerpo; de cualquier forma, el regenerador había saltado hacia él con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron hacia la parte delantera de la cascada, el humano usó su magia para poner un colchón de plumas sobre las rocas que pudieron lastimarlo fácilmente, Tanaka no tuvo la misma suerte, cayendo sobre las piedras y golpeándose las costillas, brazos y los dientes, de los cuales salió una gran cantidad de sangre. 

-Bastardo… - dijo Tanaka incorporándose poco a poco, su cuerpo regeneró sus heridas rápidamente, pero su boca tenía la sangre que hacía un momento había soltado por su caída; miraba con el rostro deformado por la rabia al humano, quería intimidarlo, pero ese tipo no parecía impresionado. 

-Pero que feo, deberías considerar sonreir mas, tal vez así te verías mejor - comentó el humano, Nishinoya corrió hacia su amigo totalmente empapado, su cabello estaba aplastado por el agua, lo hacía lucir más bajo de lo que era; ambos regeneradores volvieron a sacar sus navajas y tomaron una posición defensiva, el chico de cabello plateado hizo aparecer otra vez sus armas de forma horizontal en el aire, preparado para cualquier ofensiva - oigan, ya basta, no tienen porqué atacar, solamente quiero charlar. 

-Date por muerto - pronunció el omega, el chico humano suspiró con decepción. 

-Lo que tu digas, antes de morir quisiera que me respondan a una pregunta. 

-Escúpelo - le ordenó Nishinoya. 

-¿Qué hacían revisando la antigua entrada secreta a las catacumbas de Akkad? Es muy sospechoso que los demonios quieran saber de este tipo de pasadizos tomando en cuenta que se firmó la paz - preguntó el humano, Nishinoya miró a Tanaka haciéndose la misma pregunta, todo ese tiempo había seguido a su ama sin cuestionarse nada, Tanaka en cambio se veía más nervioso que él - además ¿Por qué enviarían a un par de regeneradores? Que yo sepa a ustedes no los entrenan para ser espías. 

-Yo… - Tanaka titubeaba, él se sentía mucho más acorralado que su amigo, Nishinoya dejó de mostrarse confundido y volvió a ponerse a la defensiva. 

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia humano! - exclamó el omega ferozmente. 

-¿No es de mi incumbencia? Disculpa pero este es mi hogar, claro que me incumbe saber que quieren los demonios aqui ¿Los envio la reina? - preguntó el tipo humano. 

-No nos envio nadie - respondió Tanaka secamente. 

-Solo estamos cuidando a Kiyoko san - soltó Nishinoya sin pensar, su amigo abrió los ojos al máximo y le dio un repentino golpe en la nuca. 

-¿Kiyoko Shimizu? - susurró el humano, y ambos regeneradores se quedaron callados, sudando frio - quien lo diria… ella estuvo en la reunión del acuerdo de paz, no recuerdo que ella objetara algo, fue su esposo el que no estaba a favor de firmar la paz… interesante. 

-Sugawara Koushi - todos escucharon una voz femenina salir de entre los árboles, Tanaka y Nishinoya miraron temerosos a su ama, ella nunca demostraba alguna expresión de irritabilidad, pero estaban seguros de que en ese instante estaba furiosa con ambos. 

-Hola Shimizu, justo estábamos hablando de ti - le contestó el humano, saludandola moviendo la mano, ella permanecía seria e inquebrantable, a pesar de que había sido descubierta - ¿Qué hacías? ¿Estabas espiandonos? 

-Es confidencial - le respondió la demonio, Sugawara se veía aparentemente tranquilo, sin embargo estaba muy insatisfecho con esa excusa. 

-¿Vienes de parte de la reina o de tu marido? - le preguntó el humano, ella no pestañeo ni contestó, entonces Sugawara se rió en voz baja - ¿No sabes cual de esas opciones es peor no? - ella ignoró una vez más al chico humano y fijó su mirada en sus sirvientes. 

-Oh no… - susurró Tanaka, Nishinoya estaba entrando en pánico. 

-¡Kiyoko san, no era mi intención! ¡Solo queriamos cuidarle la espalda, por favor perdónenos! - decía el omega con miedo de ese silencio amenazante de Kiyoko.

-Como sea - dijo Sugawara apuntando todas sus espadas hacia Shimizu, cambiandolas repentinamente por cadenas con péndulos puntiagudos - si no quieres hablar, habrá que sacarte información de otras formas. 

Ella no se sorprendió con ese movimiento, estiró su mano enseñando sus guantes sin dedos y su anillo de matrimonio, el cual era uno de sus catalizadores de magia, esperando el momento adecuado para emitir fuego contra Sugawara; el humano beta guió sus cadenas directamente hasta Kiyoko, ella dio un salto hacia atrás y durante su voltereta lanzó una gran llamarada contra las cadenas, logrando derretir un poco el metal. El chico humano hizo aparecer una barrera de hormigón frente a él para cubrirse del fuego,  luego dio un salto hacia arriba para ver donde estaba Shimizu; ella lo esperaba en el mismo lugar, lista para lanzarle bolas de fuego una y otra vez sin dejarlo descansar, él tuvo que invocar varias espadas para cancelar la trayectoria de ese fuego, pero no se rendiría fácilmente, seguiría luchando para atrapar con vida a la demonio y llevarsela a un interrogatorio. 

Tanaka y Nishinoya estaban dispuestos a cooperar con su ama, se prepararon con sus cuchillos para ir al ataque, pero ella se elevó con sus grandes alas de murciélago y les lanzó fuego sin detenerse con una varita que le servía como catalizador secundario, esa llama era tan persistente, que los regeneradores comprendieron que ella los estaba castigando, y que probablemente buscaba asesinarlos por arruinarle los planes; ambos se abrazaron aguantando el dolor de las quemaduras y el fuego sobre sus cuerpos, soportaron varios minutos de sufrimiento sin gritar, pero su resistencia no era infinita. Sugawara seguía intentando atrapar a Kiyoko con sus cadenas, moviéndose para esquivar su fuego y tratando de hacer aparecer cuerdas y diferentes cosas para tratar de amordazarla por la espalda mientras ella estaba en el aire. 

Mas el humano escuchó los gritos agónicos de los dos regeneradores, y los vio abrazarse mutuamente, el beta calvo, que era más alto que su compañero omega, usaba su cabeza para cubrir la de su amigo, su piel parecía derretirse por el intenso calor, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de soltarlo, como si quisiera sacrificarse por él; aquella imagen conmovió a Sugawara, quien terminó debatiéndose si debía ayudarlos, porque en esos momentos él solo llevaba un catalizador, o seguía tratando de atrapar a Kiyoko, o los salvaba quedando expuesto a morir en manos de esa duquesa demoníaca. No pudo evitar tomar la decisión de poner una gran cantidad de escudos en el aire para interrumpir el fuego de Kiyoko y darle tiempo a los desconcertados sirvientes para regenerar sus tejidos; la demonio aprovechó aquello para seguir atacando a Sugawara, que debió correr por el río para evitar las bolas de fuego mientras seguía protegiendo a los regeneradores.  

Se arrepentía de no haber llevado más de un catalizador, su concentración no era la más increíble de todas, no lograba mantener la barrera de escudos y defenderse al mismo tiempo por más de unos minutos; ya comenzaba a sentirse en una clara desventaja, por un segundo miró al beta calvo, que lo observaba anonadado por lo que estaba haciendo, nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia de protegerlo a él y a su amigo, aquello era algo que le parecía imposible; el humano pudo ver un sinfín de emociones en el regenerador, miedo, desconfianza, incredulidad, y una gratitud melancólica que lo hizo sentir que valía la pena arriesgar su vida. Sin embargo una llamarada rozó su brazo, el calor era intenso y aunque no tenía un contacto directo con el fuego, le causaba dolor y quemaduras de primer grado; en un instante pudo comprender cómo salir de esa situación y salvar a los regeneradores al mismo tiempo, Kiyoko buscaba matarlo para que no le revelara a nadie que ella estaba asi, asi que a Sugawara le convenía alejarse para alertar al rey de los humanos, así Shimizu no tendría más opción que perseguirlo y dejar a sus sirvientes en paz; mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. 

Corrió rápidamente lejos de Kiyoko manteniendo los escudos, esta lo persiguió y detuvo el fuego contra Tanaka y Nishinoya, entonces Sugawara aprovechó para transformarse en cuervo y agarrar en el aire su anillo catalizador, volando a toda velocidad por el bosque; Shimizu voló tras él lanzando fuego, él evadía cada flama planeando y agitando las alas a toda velocidad. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba obrando muy mal al escapar entre la vegetación para intentar perderla, puesto que las llamas de Kiyoko incendiaron los árboles del bosque a los pies del risco, eso sin duda era un problema que sería difícil de controlar; la demonio atacaba sin piedad, él empezaba a sentirse asustado, debía llegar intacto hasta el palacio para avisarle al rey Daichi sobre la presencia de demonios en Akkad, y ella se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. 

Llegó hasta una grieta del risco que se encontraba a gran altura, se metió volando ahí, Shimizu hizo un último intento desesperado por asesinarlo, y metió su dedo donde llevaba el catalizador para lanzar todo el fuego posible por aquella grieta; entonces la luz anaranjada persiguió a Sugawara, que aleteaba sin descanso para no ser alcanzado por las flamas y lograr salir por el otro lado de ese interminable túnel. Cerró los ojos haciendo un gran esfuerzo con sus alas para salir de ahí, y sintió alivio cuando al fin sintió el aire libre del interior de la ciudad de Akkad, había escapado de la muerte y podía volar hasta el palacio para darle aviso al rey y a su guardia personal; Kiyoko se quedó expectante junto al risco, no podía adentrarse en la ciudad sin ser vista, así que no tendría oportunidad para comprobar si Sugawara estaba muerto. 

A sus espaldas el bosque se prendía fuego, ella entonces decidió huir, porque aunque Sugawara estuviera muerto, de cualquier forma los soldados humanos saldrían a inspeccionar el extraño y repentino incendio a los pies de la montaña, no tenía más opción que salir huyendo de ahi, muy asustada y furiosa por haber sido descubierta. Sus sirvientes permanecían en medio del río, abrazándose mientras sus heridas sanaban por completo, no estaban seguros de lo que debían hacer en ese momento, porque si buscaban a su ama esta podría querer eliminarlos por el error que cometieron, y si permanecían ahí, en cualquier momento podrían aparecer más humanos. 

El avance amenazante de las llamas en el bosque los forzó a decidir rápido, Tanaka tomó la mano de Nishinoya y salieron corriendo por el río, las flamas del incendio les pisaban los talones, no temían a la idea de salir quemados, más bien les preocupaba que el humo los asfixiara, por ello debían huir a toda velocidad sin importar la direccion, lo unico que importaba era evitar el incendio aunque eso significara perderse en tierras desconocidas. Llegaron corriendo hasta un acantilado con un lago a sus pies, ellos voltearon para ver el fuego, el calor era algo sofocante y avanzaba sin piedad hacia ellos, por lo que tenían hacer algo pronto para sobrevivir; ambos se miraron y asintieron, dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para salir de esa situacion, asi que contaron hasta 3 tomados de las manos, se impulsaron y dieron un gran salto por la ladera, cayendo en el centro del lago; una caida asi hubiera matado a un humano rompiéndole las piernas y caja torácica al caer al agua, pero ellos podían soportar eso, y sus cuerpos rápidamente actuaban para regenerar sus huesos rotos.

  
***** 

Luego de algunas horas, los regeneradores despertaron en la orilla del lago, notaron algo de movimiento en el bosque de la cima, casi convertido en cenizas; había algunos magos especializados en la magia de la emisión y manipulación, rociando agua para controlar los pocos focos de fuego que quedaban en el bosque; Tanaka se alertó y levantó a Nishinoya con suma agilidad, arrastrandolo hacia los árboles cercanos al lago para no ser vistos por los humanos que merodeaban la zona. No estaban seguros de que estaba ocurriendo entre los soldados y magos humanos, no sabían si ya tenían órdenes de volver a activar la guerra contra los demonios, si les habían encomendado atraparlos, o si ya tenían a Kiyoko; aquella posibilidad asustaba mucho a Nishinoya, por ello dio la idea de meterse a Akkad para comprobar si Shimizu fue arrestada; Tanaka se negó rotundamente a hacer eso, calmando a su amigo cuando le recordó que la duquesa Kiyoko podía usar magia y era muy poderosa como para dejarse atrapar. 

Ambos emprendieron el viaje rumbo al norte, debían volver a casa y suplicar por el perdón de Shimizu, para que todo volviera a ser como antes; mientras caminaban por ese bosque mediterráneo reflexionaban sobre lo que ocurriría con ellos cuando volvieran a ver a su ama y el esposo de esta, Oikawa Tooru, probablemente ambos les propinarían una paliza de varias semanas, era lo que debían soportar por haber cometido un error de esa magnitud. El omega trataba de convencer a Tanaka de que, a pesar de que debían aguantar una pequeña tortura, todo valdría la pena después, volverían a sus labores de siempre y todo sería como antes; el beta no respondió, seguía serio y con una cara de pocos amigos, sin embargo en el fondo estaba muy intranquilo por la idea de regresar al reino demonio, no se esperaba nada bueno de esa decisión, pero era lo único que podía hacer, era su único lugar en el mundo. 

El hambre los atrapó desprevenidos a mediodía, durante su viaje a escondidas de Kiyoko se habían acostumbrado a no comer durante varios días, por lo tanto llevaban 4 días de ayuno; cazar era un poco difícil si solamente tenían un par de cuchillos, las armas más útiles para atrapar animales eran la lanza y el arco, pero habían dejado aquel armamento en casa, pues llamaba mucho la atención llevar una lanza o un arco en la espalda, o al menos eso habían creído. Nishinoya fue quien salvó el día cuando detectó una liebre cerca de un arbusto; le pidió silencio a su compañero y fijó la mirada en el animalito, si no se movía seguro tendrían algo que comer para esa noche; tuvo suerte al lanzar el cuchillo contra la liebre, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, al omega no le gustaba considerar sus talentos como simple “suerte”, así que comenzó a presumir ante su amigo, que había apartado la vista del animal. 

Nishinoya caminó hasta el cuerpo de la liebre y la despellejó y destripó sin sentir repulsión, ambos regeneradores estaban acostumbrados a la sangre y su peculiar olor, ellos no habían participado de la guerra porque en los tiempos de esta eran considerados infantes en entrenamiento, además de que Kiyoko los compró en la adolescencia, por lo que se salvaron de las labores de la guerra. Sin embargo, los regeneradores eran entrenados desde que aprendían a andar para soportar el dolor en todas sus escalas, de esa forma en combate serían muy útiles en la primera línea de batalla, aguantando todo tipo de ataques sin caer; por lo tanto, Nishinoya y Tanaka sabían perfectamente que se sentía sangrar y como lucían sus compañeros regeneradores mientras los entrenadores los lesionaban durante las prácticas, era pan de cada dia. 

Ver a una simple liebre sin piel ni vísceras no era nada del otro mundo para ellos, pero a Tanaka le habría causado tristeza verla morir, pues las liebres le parecían muy lindas y adorables; después de verla reducida a un pedazo de carne no le importó demasiado, tenía hambre al fin y al cabo. Decidieron reservarla para comerla al caer la noche, avanzarían todo lo posible antes de probar algún bocado; se les hizo eterna la llegada del atardecer, Tanaka buscó madera para armar una fogata donde asarían su comida, tardaria un poco, aunque no les importaba esperar unos minutos más, demostraban su fuerza de voluntad de esa forma; luego de comer hasta la carne pegada al hueso de la liebre, ambos se acurrucaron juntos para dormir al lado de la fogata, incluso en sus tierras eso no cambiaba, siempre juntos desde que usaban pañales, solo se tenían el uno al otro. 

***** 

Algunos días después del incendio, Sugawara Koushi llegó hasta una zona relativamente cercana a donde se encontraban los regeneradores, que debilitados por el hambre y el cansancio no lograban avanzar a la velocidad que querían; Sugawara no los tenía en la mira, le encomendaron una tarea mucho más importante, una orden del mismo rey Sawamura, que le indicaba que debía acercarse a la frontera para recibir información del reino demonio por parte de alguien que se encontraba en ese lugar. El servicio de cartas no funcionaba entre los reinos demonio y humano, gracias a la guerra, la mensajería entre reinos se clausuró para siempre, por lo que los mensajes debían ser enviados de forma clandestina y presencial; Koushi era un buen amigo y confidente del rey, por lo tanto, sirvió de espía y mensajero secreto durante algunos años en la guerra, entre los demonios lo llamaban “el cuervo albino” al igual que su forma animal, pues se sorprendían de que un animal tan fácil de detectar fuera el mejor espía de los Sawamura, se había ganado tanto el odio como el respeto de sus enemigos. 

Pero ya no eran enemigos, o al menos eso quería creer Sugawara, porque le molestaba mucho el hecho de haber encontrado a la duquesa Kiyoko y a sus lacayos en Akkad, aquello podía significar que tendría que volver a participar en una sangrienta y eterna guerra; sin embargo ni él ni el rey querían sacar conclusiones apresuradas, primero recogería las noticias del reino demonio en la frontera antes de que Sawamura y su corte determinaran si tenían que romper el tratado de paz. Koushi iba acompañado de un amigo llamado Asahi Azumane, un alfa que cumplia el rol de sacerdote de la corte real, su labor aparentemente involucraba quedarse en Akkad, pero Asahi había escuchado que los pueblos humanos del norte estaban perdiendo la fe en Aeternum por la devastación que sufrieron durante la guerra de los 100 años, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados en un asiento de la catedral de Akkad, sentía la necesidad y el deber de impartir el evangelio en los pueblos fronterizos y renovar así su esperanza. 

Ambos humanos recorrían los caminos durante el atardecer, Asahi sentía ansiedad por la llegada de la noche, le daba miedo la oscuridad incluso en su edad adulta; realmente el sacerdote Azumane no se comportaba como la sociedad se esperaba que se comportara un alfa, él era tranquilo, amable, miedoso y muy pacífico, esa actitud no le parecía extraña a sus amigos cercanos, pero la gente de los pueblos si se sorprendía por la pureza y dulzura que Asahi demostraba siendo un alfa. Mientras ellos caminaban, los regeneradores se dividían para cazar su comida del día, la debilidad y el hambre los impulsaba a arriesgarse a perderse en la noche; Asahi y Sugawara en cambio llevaban una gran cesta con comida, se reabastecían de alimento en cada pueblo, el nombre de Sugawara Koushi era conocido entre las personas, lo admiraban y era muy querido por los ciudadanos, así que le regalaban comida y presentes cuando visitaba las aldeas. 

-Oye Suga… ¿Cuánto camino nos queda para llegar al siguiente pueblo? - preguntó Azumane con un tono temeroso, Sugawara avanzaba felizmente, entretenido por los comentarios miedosos de su amigo. 

-No lo se, calculo un aproximado de 4 horas, 6 si no vamos con prisa.

-¿Tanto?... Se está anocheciendo demasiado rápido. 

-¿Quieres dormir? 

-Claro que no… solo quiero llegar pronto a un lugar con farolas - respondió el sacerdote muy nervioso. 

-¿Seguro? Podría encender una fogata para ti, gallina. 

-¿De verdad harías eso? 

-Si, espérame aquí mientras voy por leña. 

-Gracias Suga, eres un buen amigo - dijo Asahi muy agradecido y aliviado, Suga sonreía traviesamente. 

-No es nada, te recomiendo que cuides tu espalda, por la noche los monstruos salen a cazar, si te cruzas con una cocatriz, no la mires y grita muy fuerte - pronunció Sugawara mientras se alejaba, dejando muy asustado y tenso a su pobre amigo. 

El beta humano se transformó a su forma híbrida, adquiriendo alas para poder volar entre los árboles, planeaba demorar un poco para reirse de su compañero al volver, asustarlo lo hacía sentir cruel, pero no podía evitar divertirse con eso; los bosques de esa zona no tenían demasiadas bestias como para que Asahi corriera verdadero peligro, así que Suga estaba despreocupado. Aunque algo lo hizo activar su estado de alerta, una figura con pequeños cuernos a lo lejos, no había una silueta de cabello en su sombra, así que se hacía una idea de quién podía ser; con sigilo y sin cambiar de forma se posó en un árbol volando con sus grandes alas, justo encima de la cabeza de Tanaka. 

El regenerador estaba agachado en silencio junto a un arbusto, mirando fijamente a un conejito blanco con manchas cafes, era muy tierno, y le causaba remordimiento tener que acecharlo para después matarlo y alimentarse de él; Sugawara observaba desde arriba, no hacía ni un solo ruido para no ser detectado, le parecía interesante ver al calvito en cuatro patas, debía admitir que a pesar de esa apariencia simple, tenía un buen trasero esculpido por la actividad física. Tanaka preparó su navaja, debía lanzarla, mas sentía pena por el conejito; para evitar fallar la puntería por sus dudas, dio un gran salto encima del animal, atrapandolo con sus propias manos; el conejo pataleaba y se movía, aprisionado entre una mano del regenerador, que lo sostenía de las orejas mientras su otra mano elevaba el cuchillo; el pobre animal y Ryuunosuke se miraban, uno lleno de miedo, otro viéndolo con impotencia. 

-¡No me mires asi tonto conejo, necesito comer algo! - protestó Tanaka, el animal seguía observándolo con temor, pero ya resignado y quieto en manos de su depredador - esto sería más fácil si no fueras tan lindo ¿Por que no puedes ser un jabalí? - Sugawara aguantó una risita de ternura e incredulidad, no esperaba ver a un rudo regenerador admitir que le parecía lindo un conejo; Tanaka dudaba mucho y no podía clavar su cuchillo en el animal, que lo veía tembloroso, era una criaturita indefensa y sin escape, y era imposible evitar verse reflejado en él - ya para, si sigues mirándome así voy a llorar… - murmuró Ryuunosuke con los ojos brillantes y afligidos; después de varios segundos divagando, soltó el cuchillo y tomó al conejo suavemente entre sus dos manos para abrazarlo.

-Que lindo… - susurró Suga con un tono muy bajito; Tanaka no escuchó nada, estaba distraído soltando al conejito, que salió dando rápidos brincos para alejarse; el humano se puso de pie sobre la rama apoyando su mano en el tronco del árbol, no se preocupó de no hacer ruido, pues no podía sentir miedo de alguien tan dulce como ese regenerador; Tanaka se puso tenso por el ruido de la rama y volteó lentamente la cabeza para mirar arriba, descubriendo al humano ya en su forma normal, mirándolo desde el árbol; rápidamente se levantó y dio un salto hacia adelante para zafarse de una “emboscada”, tomó su cuchillo y esperó a Sugawara listo para defenderme. 

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! - lo increpó en su posición defensiva, Suga se dejó caer de la rama muy tranquilo, Tanaka dio un respingo y un salto hacia atrás con los nervios crispados. 

-Debo admitir que me conmueves - dijo Suga con las manos atrás de su espalda, caminando lentamente hacia Tanaka - no te asustes, no vine aquí a pelear. 

-No te acerques más - le advirtió el regenerador, poniendo una cara forzosamente intimidante. 

-Oye, no pongas esa cara, le quitas la belleza a tu lindo rostro - comentó el humano, Tanaka lo miró con un verdadero enfado. 

-Hace días dijiste que mi cara era horrible. 

-¿Yo dije eso? Para nada, eres muy lindo, sobre todo con los conejitos. 

-¡No te burles! - exclamó Tanaka aún más agresivo, Sugawara levantó las manos para calmarlo. 

-Wow, tranquilo pequeña fiera, no me estoy burlando - al ver que sus palabras no funcionaban, decidió cambiar de estrategia - está bien, si te hace sentir más tranquilo me quedaré quieto en este sitio ¿De acuerdo? - propuso el humano, Tanaka miró a su alrededor, quería comprobar si Suga estaba usando magia a sus espaldas, ante esa desconfianza, el humano se quitó sus anillos catalizadores y se los enseñó al regenerador - ¿Sabes qué es esto? 

-Catalizadores. 

-Bien, que bueno que lo sabes, sin ellos no puedo usar magia, y por ende, no me puedo defender - luego de decir eso, el humano guardó los anillos en su bolsillo, Tanaka abrió los ojos sin llegar a comprender porque lo hizo - ¿Te sientes más seguro ahora? - preguntó, Tanaka no bajó la guardia, pero su cuchillo temblaba, porque él no entendía aquellas acciones del humano, primero salvarlos de morir quemados, luego quitándose lo que le permitía defenderse. 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? - le preguntó Tanaka desconfiado, Suga se acercaba disimuladamente para no ponerlo más nervioso. 

-En realidad no quiero nada, no tengo la necesidad de hablarte ni mucho menos de atacarte - le respondió, atento a su mirada de confusión - pero aun asi, quiero hablarte. 

-¿Por qué? 

-No tiene que haber un porque, solo quiero charlar - dijo Suga, más cerca de Tanaka, buscando estar a una distancia muy corta, donde el regenerador facilmente podria atacarlo con una puñalada; Ryuunosuke temblaba con la navaja en la mano, Sugawara extendió la suya tratando de tener contacto con él, entonces Tanaka levantó el cuchillo  y Suga tuvo que retirar inmediatamente la mano. 

-¡Dijiste que no te acercarías! - le reclamó el regenerador, Suga levantó las manos. 

-Está bien, tranquilo, fue mi culpa - dijo reconociendo su error e inclinándose solemnemente frente a Tanaka, para presentarse del mismo modo que cuando se presentaba ante la corte del rey - mi nombre es Sugawara Koushi, la mano derecha del rey Sawamura ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Tanaka Ryuunosuke, soy el sirviente de Kiyoko Shimizu… - dijo inseguramente, tenía a un noble de los humanos, totalmente desarmado y agachado ante él, hubiera sido sencillo asesinarlo clavando la daga en su cabeza, mas esa opcion lo hacia dudar, no era algo que le pareciera justo. 

-Esto… ¿Ella no está por aquí verdad? - preguntó Suga luego de levantarse. 

-No. Nos separamos después del incendio. 

-Qué alivio, ella quería matarme, estoy seguro de que si estuviera aquí lo intentaría otra vez. 

-No sabemos donde está Kiyoko san, así que si solo quieres capturarla, pierdes tu tiempo hablando conmigo. 

-No no, te equivocas, no estoy aquí para capturar a nadie. 

-Ya veo… - susurró Tanaka sin saber que decir, esa charla no era precisamente cómoda para él. 

-Por cierto… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - preguntó jovial y siendo agradable, Tanaka bajó su cuchillo, pero siguió mirándolo con desconfianza. 

-Queremos volver a casa - confesó el regenerador, Sugawara se quedó perplejo. 

-¿En serio quieres volver? Pero, Shimizu intentó matarte - pronunció Suga con preocupación. 

-Que importa, lo tenía merecido - dijo Tanaka, Sugawara seguia mirandolo como si le preocupara su vida. 

-¿No te da miedo que al volver... decida matarlos sin pedir explicaciones? - preguntó el humano; Ryuunosuke permaneció callado con un nudo en la garganta, no podía responder a eso, y se notaba lo mucho que lo asustaba volver a casa - ¿Estás bien?

-Yo… - susurró con temor, Suga pensó que podría volver a intentar tocarlo con la palma de su mano; Tanaka no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que la mano de Sugawara se posó en su hombro - tengo que volver, es lo único que puedo hacer… 

-Pero ¿Por que volverian a un lugar donde sabes que te castigarán? O peor aún… - cuestionó el humano, Ryuunosuke agachó la cabeza para ocultar sus sentimientos, pero era demasiado obvio que se preguntaba lo mismo que Suga. 

-No tenemos alternativa… 

-Bueno… Tal vez no me hagas caso, pero, deberían evitar volver al reino demonio, o al menos evitar a Shimizu - recomendó Sugawara, Tanaka lo miró, entre la desconfianza y el desconcierto - no es necesario que se queden en tierras humanas, pero tal vez vivirían mejor en la tierra de los Nefilim o los Ángeles, lo que te parezca más cercano. 

-¿Por qué haces esto? - preguntó Ryuunosuke sin haber prestado atención a sus palabras. 

-¿Hacer que? 

-¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? Somos enemigos… 

-¿”Somos”? Pero la guerra ya terminó, ya no somos enemigos - le respondió el humano, Tanaka no lo entendía, por ende dio un paso atrás, alejándose de la cálida mano de Suga que había estado tocando su hombro. 

-Aún podemos serlo, así que no te acerques más, humano - dijo Tanaka retrocediendo sin parar. 

-No lo seremos, te lo juro - fue lo unico que respondio Sugawara mientras Tanaka caminaba dando pasos hacia atrás, ambos sostenían la mirada, uno determinado, el otro lleno de cuestionamientos e inseguridades; el regenerador dio la vuelta y salió corriendo para alejarse al fin de ese extraño humano, Suga no lo siguió, no era necesario, porque sabia que tarde o temprano volverían a verse. 

A varios metros de ese lugar, Asahi esperaba a Sugawara, asustado por la oscuridad y mirando hacia todos lados para ver si algún monstruo estaba al acecho; pero ninguna bestia lo observaba, el único que no le quitaba los ojos de encima era Nishinoya, que estaba oculto detrás de un arbusto, con la mirada fija en la canasta de provisiones que llevaba Asahi. Tal vez no era un método limpio robarle la comida a los viajeros, pero el hambre impulsaba a Noya a moverse sigilosamente, dispuesto a atacar al pobre sacerdote que ya estaba lo suficientemente asustado; con cuidado se acercó al camino, Azumane no oía sus pisadas, pero volteaba a ver en su dirección cada cierto tiempo.

Cuando Asahi volteó hacia otro lado, Nishinoya corrió a toda velocidad y se impulsó para derribarlo, Azumane gritó de miedo y terminó de espaldas en el suelo, con una persona con cuernos sobre él, colocando un cuchillo en su cuello, preparado para clavarlo si se defendía; Noya analizó rápidamente la situación del sacerdote, estaba inmóvil, mirándolo enmudecido por el temor, temblaba y lloraba, eso le indicaba que el humano estaba desprotegido, de seguro se trataba de un humano especializado en magia de curación, aquellos que no podían defenderse. Sonrió sintiéndose victorioso, estiró la mano y tomó la canasta sin apartar la navaja del cuello de Asahi, luego se levantó y despidió ladinamente, alejándose con la comida de Azumane y Sugawara; no llegó demasiado lejos cuando una gran rafaga de viento lo levantó un metro en el aire y lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo; se trataba de Asahi, que en realidad era un mago de manipulación, para evitar que Nishinoya se llevara la canasta pensó en hacerlo tropezar con el viento, pero no midió bien la intensidad de su magia.

-¡Ay por Dios! ¿Te encuentras bien? -  preguntó el sacerdote muy preocupado, Noya levantó la cabeza y lo miró furioso, se había golpeado la nariz y sangró bastante - ay no, pobrecito, estás sangrando por mi culpa…

-Tú… - susurró Nishinoya furico, luego se levantó y caminó amenazante, quería saltar hacia Azumane para atacarlo hasta con los dientes; pero antes de poder siquiera preparar su salto, otra ráfaga lo levantó y lo hizo caer de la misma forma al piso, después Asahi levantó la canasta con su viento y la llevó hasta sus manos.

-Dios santo, lo hice otra vez ¿Estás bien? - el sacerdote veía preocupado y arrepentido a Noya, que tenía más sangre fresca en su nariz - lo siento tanto… pero, es mi comida y la de mi compañero, no puedo dejar que te la lleves… - se excusó Azumane, Nishinoya se levantó y limpió la sangre de su rostro con la manga de su ropa, el humano lo observaba lleno de compasión - pero, tal vez la necesites más que yo…

-¿Qué tanto balbuceas, humano? - dijo Noya tomando su navaja, entonces vio a Asahi retirar una pieza de pan y dos tiras de carne seca, los guardó en su bolsillo y dejó el resto de alimentos en la canasta, tomándola entre sus manos y acercándose a inseguros pasos hasta Nishinoya - ¿Pero que…?

-El pueblo más cercano está a 4 horas, con mi compañero podemos conseguir más provisiones ahí, pero tu eres un demonio, no sería fácil para ti meterte a las aldeas… - pronunció el sacerdote depositando la canasta en manos del atónito regenerador, que miraba el contenido de la canasta; salivaba al observar un frasco de aceitunas, algunos tipos de queso, uvas, pan, carne seca y embutidos, era tanta comida en perfecto estado que no pudo resistirse y sacó una pieza de carne seca para devorarla ahí mismo.

-¡Delicioso! - exclamó lleno de gozo mientras comía para calmar su incómoda y persistente hambre, Azumane lo miró enternecido y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar lo que quedaba de la sangre en su nariz; Noya se le quedó mirando desconcertado.

-Lo siento tanto… no quería hacerte daño… - susurró el humano afligido, limpiando la nariz del regenerador, que ya estaba completamente sana pero sucia con sangre seca - debí medirme más… a veces odio tener ese tipo de magia… odio lastimar a los demás... - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, Nishinoya se sobresaltó cuando lo vio llorar, no se esperaba ver a un humano actuando de esa forma.

-Oye… ¿Por qué lloras? No lo entiendo - se preguntó mientras Asahi lloraba y secaba constantemente sus lágrimas con los nudillos - por favor ya no llores, soy un regenerador, ya estoy curado - dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo; Azumane secó sus lágrimas y miró al omega, que acercaba dudoso su mano al hombro del sacerdote.

-Lo siento, a veces soy un llorón - susurró Asahi llorando en voz baja, Noya no podía creer lo que veía, era un humano alfa bastante alto, pero se comportaba como alguien frágil, dulce y bondadoso, más bondadoso que cualquier persona que hubiera conocido en el reino demonio. 

-No llores más… - le pidió tomando el pañuelo ensangrentado que el sacerdote tenía en sus manos, luego lo usó para limpiar las lágrimas de Azumane suavemente; Asahi lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió, posteriormente tomó las manos de Nishinoya y agachó la cabeza para tocarlas con su frente en un acto de aprecio que Noya nunca antes había recibido de alguien ajeno a quienes consideraba su familia. 

-Puedes irte con la canasta… ve con Dios - dijo Azumane soltando poco a poco las manos del regenerador; Nishinoya dio la vuelta y se fue caminando, mirando atrás una y otra vez, como si no quisiera apartarse de ese cálido y agradable humano. Salió corriendo de vuelta al bosque en dirección a una fogata que había encendido junto a Tanaka, dejando a Asahi solo en el camino, esperando a Sugawara que de seguro lo regañaría mucho por haber regalado la comida a un necesitado que no era humano. 

***** 

El viaje de ambos grupos continuó durante algunos días, avanzaban paralelamente, Ryuunosuke y Nishinoya estaban conscientes de que aquellos humanos viajaban muy cerca de ellos, pero no deseaban acercarse demasiado al camino principal y llamar la atención, para ellos era más conveniente atravesar los bosques aunque fuera una ruta más escarpada, si los humanos de las aldeas los veían, de seguro serían perseguidos sin descanso por ser intrusos en tierras enemigas. De vez en cuando trepaban los árboles para poder divisar los puntos de referencia que tenían para dirigirse a su hogar, el más fácil de ver era el gran volcán Turel, al norte del reino humano poco antes de llegar a la frontera, gracias a ese coloso nevado sabían a dónde dirigirse en medio de tantos árboles y vegetación. 

Cuando Tanaka estaba en la copa de los árboles, a veces un cuervo albino revoloteaba jugueteando a su alrededor, era evidente que se trataba de Sugawara molestándolo, porque un cuervo normal no actuaba como un pajarillo amistoso de fábulas; Ryuunosuke miraba al cuervo albino seriamente, hasta que este se posaba en una rama y le mordía con suavidad la nariz con su pico, provocando que Tanaka lo espantara agitando las manos. Un dia llegaron a un paso entre dos montes, Suga y Asahi cruzaron por el camino, los regeneradores en cambio estaban en la cima, mirándolos hacia abajo; Nishinoya gateó hasta la orilla y se recostó boca abajo ahí, observando detenidamente a Azumane sin que este se diera cuenta. 

-¿Qué estás haciendo Yuu? - le preguntó Tanaka cuando se detuvo a espiar; Noya no le prestó atención. 

-Ese alfa de ahí… - susurró, al pendiente de los movimientos del sacerdote; Ryuunosuke caminó hasta la orilla, logrando ver a quienes se refería Nishinoya. 

-¿El que acompaña al humano que se enfrentó a Kiyoko san?

-Si, el mismo - dijo sin más. 

-¿Qué tiene de raro? 

-Actúa como chica - le respondió el omega, Tanaka levantó una ceja. 

-¿Como una chica? 

-Ya sabes, actúa delicado, es amable, es dulce, limpio y huele bien. No parece un alfa. 

-¿Cómo sabes que huele bien? - le preguntó Ryuunosuke confundido, Noya se quedó callado mirando a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos. 

-Esto, yo... ya sabes, a veces visito su campamento para ver si hay algo de provecho y… 

-Jajajaja, no se que me da mas miedo, que seas un ladron o que lo huelas mientras duerme. 

-¡Yo no hago eso maldición! Solo, paso por su lado y lo miro un momento, accidentalmente lo olí, pero yo no hago esas cosas. 

-”Accidentalmente” dices, accidentalmente te arrodillaste y lo empezaste a olfatear como un perro salvaje. 

-¡Que no hice eso! Ya te dije que solo estaba mirando si tenian sobras de comida, y a él, pero eran más importantes las sobras… 

-¿Y a qué huele? 

-A flor de naranja… 

-Qué acosador, si no hubieras pegado tu nariz en su cuello no sabrías explicar a qué huele. 

-¡Ya cállate Ryu! 

-Das miedo. 

-¡Cállate! 

-¿Te gusta un humano? - le preguntó con más seriedad, para que Nishinoya dejara de hablar en voz alta, pues podrían haber llamado la atención de los humanos. 

-Yo… no estoy seguro, es un humano, eso sería raro.

-Nosotros somos hijos bastardos de humanos con demonios, tan extraño no es. 

-No es lo mismo Ryu, es casi imposible que un humano y un demonio se enamoren. 

-Si tu lo dices. 

-Pero… ¿Qué saldría si, hipoteticamente, un humano y un regenerador tuvieran un bebé? - preguntó Noya mirando a Asahi desde lo alto. 

-No lo sé, depende de que tan impura sea tu sangre. 

-¿O sea puede salir tanto un bebé con cuernitos como sin ellos?

-Creo que si. 

-Y ¿Sabías eso de que a veces hay parejas donde el omega es “el macho” de la relación? Yo no sabía hasta hace poco y me pareció loco ¿Qué piensas de esas parejas? Yo no opino nada pero solo quiero saber, no pienses cosas raras. 

-A mi me da igual. 

-Lo digo porque, si alguien tuviera una relación con ese alfa… - Nishinoya no supo que agregar, divagaba tratando de excusar sus ideas poco comunes.

-Como sea, ya deja de perder el tiempo Yuu, tenemos que seguir - le dijo Tanaka, que luego miró en dirección a los humanos, Suga se había quedado unos metros atrás de Azumane, estaba quieto y veía hacia su ubicación, a pesar de que estaban lejos, Ryuunosuke pudo identificar una sonrisa en su rostro, aquello lo puso muy nervioso y se fue rapidamente para salir de su línea de visión junto a Nishinoya. 

***** 

Esa noche no tenían nada que comer, se recostaron junto a la fogata e intentaron dormir con el estómago vacío, no era sencillo para ambos, si hubieran estado en el reino demonio y tenido el suficiente poder adquisitivo, habrían comprado mucha comida para ellos, porque el hecho de que pudieran soportar el hambre, no significaba que no les gustara atiborrarse la boca de deliciosos alimentos. Ambos se hicieron los dormidos por razones muy distintas, Noya se levantó en silencio y abandonó su improvisado campamento que no era más que una simple fogata, Tanaka lo miró de reojo y lo dejó ir, ya se había enterado ese dia del porque su compañero salía por las noches, y no lo interrumpiría sin razón. 

De hecho, a Ryuunosuke le convenía que Nishinoya estuviera lejos de su vista, pues podía sacar de su bolsillo unos pequeños frascos de píldoras que escondía de su mejor amigo, las robaba de las farmacias por las noches, tomaba dos píldoras de diferentes envases; aquellos medicamentos eran el schizo y el incidamus, requerían de una dosis cada 4 horas para mantener a la persona en buen estado. Con ellos Tanaka podía seguir las conversaciones de Noya y actuar como si nada ocurriera, era un truco muy útil para alguien como él; sin embargo, esas píldoras no hacían milagros en sus recuerdos, y por las noches debía alejarse de la fogata para esconderse en solitario, muy lejos de su mejor amigo. 

Luego de medicarse, se levantó y se fue por el bosque, avanzando entre la oscuridad que le producia una sensacion de dolorosa nostalgia y un frío que ni todo el fuego del mundo podía extinguir; odiaba las noches por muchos motivos, pero las odiaba sobre todo porque las píldoras eran menos efectivas que cuando había luz. Se detuvo cuando encontró una pequeña cascada y un río, el agua a veces tenía un efecto relajante, pero en otras ocasiones lo invitaba a reflexionar sobre cosas que quería olvidar y enterrar para siempre; se sentó en la orilla junto a una roca y abrazó una de sus rodillas, mirando el reflejo bailarín de la luna en el agua. 

Aquel lugar era muy hermoso y solitario, cualquiera habría sonreído y paseado por ese río, pensando que seria un lindo lugar para vivir, o simplemente para visitar durante un largo recorrido sin rumbo fijo, en un viaje donde el único fin sería ser libre; pero Tanaka no era libre, imaginaba una cadena invisible que lo ataba a su prisión en el reino demonio, y lloraba siendo consciente de que aunque lo deseara, no podía ver aquel bello lugar con los mismos ojos que cualquier otro viajero. Nishinoya nunca sabría nada de esa faceta suya, no quería escucharlo hacer preguntas, Ryuunosuke no le hablaría jamás de lo que ocultaba dentro de su cabeza y su lastimada alma, seguiría fingiendo ser la persona normal y feliz, aunque significara mentirle a la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo. 

Mas no podía ocultar para siempre que lloraba por las noches en completa soledad, porque el revoloteo de unas alas que él no percibió significaba que alguien lo observaba, un humano que a pesar de no conocerlo por completo, deseaba calmar esa aura de tristeza y nostalgia en su lenguaje corporal; Sugawara volvió a su forma humana, no dijo nada ni hizo ningún ruido, solo miraba preocupado a Tanaka, que sollozaba en voz baja junto al río. Ryuunosuke miró el brillo del cielo que se reflejaba en las ondas del agua, y por alguna razon que Suga no comprendia, el regenerador decidió desnudarse y meterse al río para tomar un baño, aunque era de noche y por ende la temperatura no fuera la ideal. 

La simpleza del rostro de Tanaka, su corto cabello y las expresiones que forzaba para intimidar a la gente, no le hacían justicia a su perfecto cuerpo, esbelto, musculado, pálido como la misma luna, sin ningún rastro de imperfecciones y cicatrices; Sugawara no podía dejar de mirarlo como si se tratase de una hermosa escultura creada por Dios mismo. Tal vez no era el mejor momento para acercarse y perturbar su triste serenidad, pero el humano no resistió la tentación de meterse al agua junto a él, ya estaba desnudo al fin y al cabo; paso a paso se metió en el río, Ryuunosuke se dio la vuelta y cubrió sus pectorales y sus partes íntimas muy asustado, estaba en estado de alerta. 

-Tranquilo… - susurró Suga extendiendo sus manos para calmarlo, no llevaba catalizadores ni armas, así que imaginaba que eso tranquilizaría a Tanaka. 

-¿Qué quieres de mi? - preguntó lleno de desconfianza, cubriendo todo su cuerpo con sus brazos, su cola estaba enrollada en su pierna, por eso proyectaba una imagen tímida y temerosa, las pupilas de Sugawara se dilataron al verlo tan lindo y pudoroso. 

-No quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero hacerte compañia, nada más - le aclaró acercándose con lentos pasos, Tanaka retrocedía las pisadas que Suga avanzaba. 

-No trates de tocarme - le advirtió tratando de verse rudo, pero tenía tanto miedo que temblaba y miraba con los ojos empapados al humano. 

-Tranquilo, no te asustes, no te tocaré - le dijo Sugawara, pero no causaba efecto en el regenerador - cálmate, si quieres podemos sentarnos, no me moveré ni intentaré nada ¿Está bien? - propuso mientras se sentaba en las piedras del río; Ryuunosuke se quedó parado, mirando con recelo al humano; luego de unos minutos, optó por sentarse también a una distancia prudente. 

-¿Por qué estás aquí? - preguntó Tanaka, Suga ojeaba con disimulo el precioso cuerpo del regenerador, su colita puntiaguda enredada en su pierna era adorable. 

-¿No puedo establecer una amistad con un regenerador? Nadie lo ha hecho, me gustaría ser el primero - dijo Sugawara, sin querer aumentó la desconfianza en Ryuunosuke. 

-Te advierto que, si me tocas, voy a matarte con mis propias manos. 

-¿Por qué siempre recurres a las amenazas? Yo no quiero hacerte daño, creí que había quedado claro - respondió Suga, Tanaka miró hacia el lado, un poco avergonzado. 

-Solo… no me toques, y todo estará bien. 

-De acuerdo… ¿Tu nombre era Tanaka Ryuunosuke verdad? 

-Sí… 

-¿Como quieres que te llame? ¿Tanaka? ¿Ryuunosuke? ¿Ryu? ¿Tanaka san? ¿Ryu chan? - Tanaka se sobresaltó en cuanto escuchó el último apodo, Sugawara giró la cabeza, dando a entender que esa acción del regenerador le pareció extraña. 

-Cualquier cosa está bien menos eso último. 

-¿Ryu chan? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es un lindo apodo cariñoso. 

-No me gusta. 

-Esta bien ¿Prefieres que te llame Tanaka? 

-Sí, es mejor… 

-De acuerdo. ¿Cómo estuvo tu dia Tanaka? - le preguntó el humano, Ryuunosuke se veía inseguro por la desnudez de sus cuerpos, la contextura de Suga era una promedio, nada tan espectacular como el cuerpo del regenerador, tenía muchas cicatrices y un par de lunares, aunque su cara le daba un mayor encanto.

-Esto… caminé todo el dia y no pude cazar nada, así que intenté dormir sin cenar, luego Noya se fue por un momento y vine aquí… Es todo - dijo inseguro y algo cortante, Suga entonces puso una cara de sorpresa. 

-¿No has comido nada durante el dia?

-Nada - respondió, posteriormente Sugawara se levantó sin cubrir su cuerpo, Tanaka dio un respingo y cubrió sus ojos. 

-Espera aquí, por favor no te muevas de este lugar, volveré en un santiamén - dijo antes de convertirse en cuervo y salir volando a toda velocidad hacia su campamento; no tardó muchos minutos, regresó volando con un gran emparedado entre sus patas, lo dejó sobre una piedra y se transformó en humano, luego lo tomó con una mano y se lo llevó a Tanaka - tal vez debería regresar, vi a tu amigo escondido en mi campamento. 

-No te preocupes, Noya no le hará nada a tu compañero - dijo Ryuunosuke tomando la pieza de pan. 

-¿Cómo sabes que no? 

-Creo que le gusta, no lastimaría a alguien que le gusta - comentó Tanaka mientras mordia el emparedado; como se distrajo, Suga aprovechó para sentarse justo a su lado, a una distancia mucho más estrecha. 

-¿Te dijo que le gustaba? Estoy sorprendido - Ryuunosuke miró de reojo a Sugawara, moviéndose un poco hacia el lado para no estar tan pegado a él. 

-No lo dijo directamente, pero sí habló de lo frágil y amable que es, y otras cosas raras. 

-Oh, ya veo… No es coincidencia que ellos también tengan una pequeña chispa de romance. 

-¿”También”?

-Bueno… Es normal, el amor puede surgir en cualquier persona, sobre todo ahora que no hay guerra - divagó el humano, Tanaka estaba serio, pero miró el pan en sus manos, le quedaba poco para terminarlo y nisiquiera había dado las gracias. 

-Oye… Gracias por traerme comida, no se como pagartelo - dijo Ryuunosuke luego de acabar su cena, Suga sonrió enternecido. 

-Bueno, tal vez con un abrazo - sugirió el humano, que luego se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver la expresión asustada y desconfiada de Tanaka - solo un abrazo, nada más que eso, te lo juro. 

-¿Lo prometes?... 

-Lo prometo, solo un abrazo - dijo abriendo sus brazos, invitando a Ryuunosuke a acercarse más; el regenerador poco a poco se colocó entre los brazos de Sugawara, este lo atrapó y lo abrazó suave y cariñosamente. El corazón de Tanaka se alborotó por el miedo y los nervios, no había nada que le causara más temor que el encuentro de sus cuerpos desnudos; Suga besó su frente y le susurró unas palabras - tranquilo… todo está bien…

-Odio que me toquen… - murmuró el regenerador, Sugawara le besó la sien y la acarició con su nariz.

-¿Ni siquiera una pequeña caricia? - le preguntó acariciando dulcemente su espalda, Ryuunosuke se sentía afligido, tenía ganas de llorar.

-No lo sé… pero, no me gusta en esta situación… 

-¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó Suga deteniendo el abrazo y tomando gentilmente los hombros del regenerador, quien de forma inmediata cubrió su cuerpo.

-Estoy desnudo…

-Entiendo, me gustaría cubrir tu cuerpo con el mío, pero parece que no va a funcionar - comentó Sugawara al separarse de Tanaka, que abrazó sus rodillas para esconder su linda figura - no te avergüences, no tienes nada que yo no tenga.

-Aun así, no quiero que me veas - dijo desanimado y triste, luego el humano acarició una de las manos de Ryuunosuke con cariño.

-Podría hacer aparecer ropa para cubrir tu precioso cuerpo, pero dejé mis catalizadores en el campamento, porque no quería hacerte sentir amedrentado con mi magia, quiero estar junto a ti como un igual - pronunció Suga, sus palabras sonrojaron a Tanaka.

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo? 

-Estoy interesado en ti.

-¿Por qué? 

-Porque me sorprendiste, me esperaba un despiadado y malvado demonio, pero me equivoqué, eres un dulce y adorable demonio que acaricia conejitos, cuida de sus amigos y desahoga sus penas en un romántico paraje nocturno ¿Hay algo más adorable que eso? - le respondió Sugawara sonriéndole, Tanaka escondió la cara entre sus rodillas. 

-Ya basta.

-Lo siento, tal vez me estoy pasando de confianzudo, pero hablo con toda mi honestidad.

-Tu tampoco eres lo que esperaba de ti, o eso quiero creer.

-¿Qué esperabas de mi?

-Creí que me arrestarías, que me torturarías para sacarme información, y que luego me… - susurró Ryuunosuke, se imaginaba cosas atroces por las que ya había pasado, invadían su mente y lo hacían sentir escalofríos; Sugawara lo abrazó y besó su cabeza, eso lo liberó momentáneamente de sus recuerdos.

-No, yo jamás te haría eso - le aseguró, Tanaka no se sentía capaz de levantar la cabeza y dejar que alguien viera su rostro en un estado tan lamentable. 

-¿Por qué no lo harías?

-¿Por qué alguien lastimaría por gusto? 

-Porque… soy un regenerador, todos se divierten golpeandonos, creen que estamos hechos de piedra y que no sentimos dolor, ya sean humanos o demonios, todos creen que está bien hacernos eso.

-Te equivocas, no todos pensamos así, hay muchas personas que no se divertirían de una forma tan cruel - Sugawara acarició con una mano la tersa y hermosa espalda de Tanaka, lo notaba tenso y muy desdichado. 

-No lo creo, si alguien más me hubiera encontrado así… - pronunció antes de quedarse sin habla, el humano se compadecía de su situación, en tan sólo unos días conoció más facetas de aquel regenerador que las que había visto Nishinoya en toda su vida. 

-Tanaka… - susurró Suga, tomando delicadamente entre sus brazos a Ryuunosuke, sentandolo en sus piernas y abrazando su cuerpo desnudo; Tanaka tembló y levantó la cabeza para ver a Sugawara a los ojos.

-Hemos estado así por mucho tiempo, y no me has hecho nada, es de locos - comentó el regenerador, ya no se sentía desconfiado, pero las sensaciones en su cuerpo eran involuntarias, frío, dolor, miedo, angustia, el presentimiento de que si se dejaba llevar por completo la pasaría mal. Sugawara le sonrió y tomó agua con la palma de su mano, dejándola caer sobre el cuerpo de Ryuunosuke para limpiarlo.

-No te haré daño, lo prometo.

-Está bien, creeré en ti - respondió Tanaka, se estaba arriesgando, pero con resignación le entregó su confianza al humano; nunca antes alguien había tenido tanto respeto con su cuerpo, esa situación lo hacía sentir extraño, y aunque estaba asustado, también se sentía feliz, todo era tan extraño para el.

-¿Puedo besarte? - le preguntó Suga, entonces volvió a ver la expresión de desconfianza en Tanaka y volvió a verlo cubrir todo su cuerpo - lo siento, tal vez me estoy apresurando demasiado.

-¿Me prometes que solo será un beso?...

-Te lo prometo, un simple beso nada más - prometió el humano, Tanaka quería creer en él, ya le había demostrado un par de veces que era alguien confiable, sin embargo las dudas y el miedo que siempre inundaban su pecho no le permitieron cerrar sus ojos mientras el humano acercaba su boca a la suya. 

Los anteriores besos que Ryuunosuke había recibido lo dejaron sin aire, le dolieron e invadieron con violencia, fueron sofocantes y nada agradables, sobre todo porque sus labios no eran tan grandes en ese entonces; pero el beso que Sugawara le dio era algo completamente diferente, porque no estaba clavando sus uñas en su quijada, no lo besaba desesperadamente y no lo apretaba contra él obligándole a aguantar hasta que todo acabara. El beso de Suga era mucho más dulce y gentil, un contacto plácido en sus delgados labios, los humedecía con su lengua lenta pero juguetona y los mojaba eliminando la resequedad de su boca.

El sabor también era muy distinto, no sabía a sangre fresca, con ese hedor a hierro tan desagradable, y no había una gran cantidad de saliva en él como si fuera un perro hambriento, por lo tanto no le provocaba náuseas; su sabor en cambio era casi imperceptible, Tanaka podía disfrutarlo, porque era suave y muy agradable para sus sentidos. El humano se detuvo para mirar a Ryuunosuke, el regenerador lo observaba hechizado por ese hermoso beso, el único buen beso que había recibido en toda su vida.

-¿Te gustó? - preguntó Sugawara, Tanaka se avergonzó, el rubor de su cara se notaba mucho gracias a la piel tan pálida típica de los regeneradores.

-Me gustó mucho… - el regenerador comenzó a hiperventilar, su corazón nunca antes había sentido el calor del romance.

-Entonces, te besaré todos los días de tu vida a partir de ahora ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? - el humano le mostró una encantadora sonrisa, Tanaka veía ese hermoso rostro, parecía un sueño estar en brazos de alguien tan atractivo y recibir tanto amor, caricias y palabras bondadosas, era difícil de creer.

\- De acuerdo… - respondió para luego cerrar los ojos y relajar su cuerpo, entregando toda su confianza; Suga lo tomó en sus brazos mientras se levantaba, y lo besó hasta llegar a la orilla del río; Ryuunosuke separó sus labios de repente y entró en pánico al percatarse de que estaba siendo cargado hasta la tierra - ¡¿Qué haces?!

-No grites mi pequeña fiera, sólo te estoy sacando del agua, te estás enfriando demasiado.

-Oh…

-Ahí está tu ropa - le indicó Sugawara al dejarlo de pie en el piso, luego se transformó a su forma híbrida, abrazando con sus alas a Tanaka - secaré tu cuerpo con mis plumas, espero que entres en calor de esta forma - el regenerador se acurrucó en las plumas del pecho de Suga, le entregaba calor a su frío cuerpo.

-Me siento bien… - dijo Ryuunosuke entre las alas de Sugawara, quien acarició su frente con la punta de su nariz. 

-Mi dulce Ryuunosuke… eres tan lindo…

-No lo soy…

-Si lo eres, y serías todavía más lindo con el cabello un poco más largo ¿O lo prefieres así? Si lo prefieres así olvida lo que dije, eres lindo de cualquier forma.

-Noya me ayuda a rasurarlo todos los días, mi cabello crece más rápido, porque soy un regenerador. 

-Oh, ya veo, entonces lo llevas así por decisión propia. En ese caso, creo que eres lindo con el estilo que tu elijas. 

-Sugawara san…

-Si quieres puedes llamarme Suga.

-Sugawara san, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, Noya volverá al campamento pronto.

-Tienes razón, deberíamos volver… - dijo Suga antes de robarle un beso a Ryuunosuke - mañana volveré por ti, si quieres puedo traerles ropa mejor que esa a ti y a tu amigo. 

-No quiero molestar con eso…

-No es una molestia, no puedo permitir que mi media naranja pase frío por las noches - dijo volviendo a su forma humana, Tanaka permaneció en su pecho, escuchando el corazón de Sugawara.

-Sugawara san… me siento feliz… - susurró escondiendo su cara entre los pectorales de Suga, este levantó el mentón de Ryuunosuke y lo besó una vez más.

-Vístete, mi dulce fierecilla.

*****

Las cosas para Nishinoya no habían sido tan productivas como para Sugawara, esa noche estuvo escondido por mucho tiempo detrás de un arbusto, mirando a Asahi leer frente a una fogata, se veía muy lindo con el brillo anaranjado formando un contraluz en su silueta, Noya no sabía cómo acercarse ni que cosas decirle. Tenía que reunir valor para hablarle, pero durante todo ese tiempo contemplando a Asahi, nunca se puso a pensar de forma racional porque le gustaba estar cerca de él, ni imaginó ninguna manera de empezar una conversación tranquila con Azumane. 

De hecho, no le había preguntado su nombre en ningún momento, si no hubiera estado espiando a los humanos por las noches, no habría escuchado de la boca de Suga que el nombre de su compañero era “Asahi”; al menos con eso ya tenía una idea de que decir para comenzar a charlar con él. En un tonto impulso se levantó de golpe detrás del arbusto, Azumane se sobresaltó por el repentino ruido en la vegetación, aún lo asustaba la idea de que alguna criatura del bosque lo atacara; pero no tardó en ver que no era más que el regenerador que había conocido hace algunos días, mirándolo tan seriamente que parecía enfadado. 

-Esto… - susurró Asahi viendo a Nishinoya inmóvil y serio detrás del arbusto, se asustó un poco cuando lo vio caminar rápidamente hasta su lado; luego de eso el regenerador se sentó junto a él sin decir ni una sola palabra - esto… ¿Vienes por algo de comida? Aun queda algo en la canasta. 

-¡Sí! - respondió veloz y con una voz fuerte, Asahi sintió miedo por ese tono de voz, era como si el regenerador le estuviera ordenando darle alimento, cuando en realidad su voz salió con ese volumen por los nervios. 

-Aquí tienes… - dijo dándole toda la canasta, Noya sacó un par de embutidos y los devoró vorazmente. 

-Gracias - dijo con la boca llena, después lamió sus salados dedos; Azumane abrazaba su libro sentado a un lado de Nishinoya, no estaba seguro de sus intenciones - ¿Cómo te llamas? - le preguntó a pesar de saber al menos su primer nombre. 

-Asahi Azumane, soy el sacerdote de la corte del rey Sawamura… - le respondió inseguro. 

-¿Sacerdote? Suena aburrido - comentó Noya sacando un trozo de queso de la canasta - yo me llamo Yuu, Nishinoya Yuu, encantado de conocerte. 

-El gusto es mío - le dijo Asahi mostrando una tímida sonrisa, al menos ese demonio se había presentado amablemente, era una buena señal. 

-Y dime… ¿Qué hacen los sacerdotes humanos? - preguntó sin formular bien una pregunta mejor. 

-Impartimos la fe en las iglesias de nuestras aldeas, recaudamos fondos para los pobres, evangelizamos a los pueblos lejanos… Al menos eso me gustaría hacer, es mi primera vez intentándolo…

-¿Qué es evangelizar? 

-Bueno… viajamos a diferentes lugares para enseñarle los valores de Aeternum a los que desconocen la religión. 

-¿Aeternum? ¿El Dios de los demonios? 

-Em… si, es el Dios de todos… 

-¿Todos? - se cuestionó Nishinoya, Asahi no entendía porque Noya tenía tantas dudas, pero vio en él una oportunidad para evangelizar. 

-Si, es el Dios de todas las personas, el dios de la bondad, de los buenos valores y de la esperanza, no discrimina a ninguna raza ni a nadie en general - decía Asahi con tranquilidad en su voz, Noya se rió de sus palabras sin sutileza - ¿Qué es lo gracioso? 

-¿Seguro que hablamos del mismo Dios? 

-Pues… Sí, supongo que es el mismo Aeternum… 

-A nosotros nos enseñaron otra cosa. 

-¿Qué les enseñaron? Por favor cuentame, yo quisiera saber como ven a Aeternum en otros reinos. 

-Bueno, nos enseñaron que es el Dios de la justicia, les da poder a los buenos demonios, y castiga a los malvados y a los impuros, como yo. 

-Pero tu no eres malvado… ¿O si?

-No, pero si soy un impuro. 

-¿Eso piensan los demonios de los regeneradores? Yo sabía algo de eso, pero, no sabia que tan cierto era. 

-Es la verdad, los impuros como yo recibimos el castigo de ese Dios por ser una mezcla de demonios con humanos, así que, ese Aeternum no es mi Dios. 

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?... Aeternum también te quiere, como a todos los demás seres vivos de la tierra. 

-Mira, no quisiera discutir contigo, pero creo que la versión de Dios que tienen en el reino demonio es la real. 

-No es cierto, Aeternum nunca castigaría a alguien solo por nacer del mestizaje. 

-¿No sales mucho de casa verdad Asahi san? 

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Si vieras como son las cosas fuera de tu hogar, sabrías que eso que llamas Dios nunca ha demostrado su amor hacia mi raza - Noya hablaba con naturalidad, a pesar de que sus palabras deberían haber mostrado rencor; era como si estuviera de acuerdo con esa realidad. 

-No digas eso… Dios mío ¿Qué le han hecho los demonios a sus pobres hermanos los regeneradores? 

-¿Qué dices? No solo los demonios nos han tratado como lo que somos - Asahi se quedó mudo, así que Nishinoya continuó hablando para justificar su punto - los humanos también, desde pequeño me han dicho que los humanos son el enemigo y que serían aún más despiadados que un demonio si nos atraparan. 

-Eso no es cierto… 

-Nos han contado historias sobre cómo en la guerra algunos humanos secuestraron a personas de mi raza para divertirse con ellos. Es normal, si yo fuera un demonio también me gustaría tener un esclavo que no se muera por cualquier cosa - dijo Noya sin razonar, Azumane lo observaba en shock.

-¿De verdad te gustaría lastimar a alguien por gusto?... - Asahi preguntó eso con una expresión llena de preocupación y lástima; Noya no supo qué decir, era la primera vez que se cuestionaba si de verdad esa forma de pensar era suya.

-Yo que sé.

-¿De verdad golpearias a alguien para divertirte?...

-Yo… no lo sé, no estoy en la cabeza de los demonios o los humanos para saber que tan divertido es.

-No importa de qué raza sea la persona, lastimar a otros por diversión es horrible… - comentó Asahi lamentándose, Nishinoya no entendía su forma de pensar, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que quien estaba en un error era él mismo.

-Como sea, el caso es que tu Dios nunca ha protegido a mi raza, así que no puede ser como tu dices.

-A veces, Aeternum no puede interferir directamente en las acciones de las personas, por eso hay tantas injusticias en el mundo… Pero, yo se que con fe, con la verdadera fe, las cosas pueden cambiar. 

-¿Cómo sabes que tu fe es la verdadera?

-Porque es la que de verdad es más justa, en la iglesia de Aeternum pueden entrar todos los que necesiten creer. Lo que tu me describes es a un Dios injusto que castiga a los más necesitados, a gente inocente, así que, si las cosas están mal para tu raza es porque todos allá tienen una creencia errónea - dijo mirando a Noya a los ojos, luego tomó sus manos con una gentileza angelical - te han hecho creer que vales menos que yo y que otros, cuando no es así, tu vida es igual de valiosa que la de todos los que habitan este mundo.

-¿Lo dices en serio…? - Nishinoya observaba el dulce rostro del sacerdote con los ojos brillantes, nunca nadie le había dicho unas palabras tan hermosas como esas, él y Tanaka pensaban que la vida de ambos no le importaba a nadie, pero Asahi era la primera persona que lo trataba como un igual.

-Así es, por favor no pienses que no mereces un buen trato, el hecho de que creas que esté bien que te traten como un esclavo… es tan triste… - pronunció Azumane mientras su voz se quebraba y comenzaba a llorar por Noya, este tocó las mejillas del sacerdote y se quedó inmóvil un momento, pensando sin parar en lo increíblemente dulce que era Asahi; el sacerdote secó sus lágrimas y miró nuevamente los ojos del regenerador, lucía como si estuviera hipnotizado.

-¿Eres un ángel? - le preguntó Nishinoya tocando las mojadas mejillas de Azumane, que estaba confundido.

-No… Soy un humano.

-Pero, dicen que los ángeles son las criaturas más bellas que pisan el mundo - comentó Noya, Asahi se ruborizó.

-Yo… no sé qué decir… - el sacerdote estaba abochornado, sonrió suavemente por aquel lindo halago, no se esperaba que Nishinoya tomara con firmeza sus hombros y le robara un repentino beso en los labios; el regenerador insistió en profundizar su beso y meter la lengua dentro de la boca de Azumane, pero este temblaba con los ojos muy abiertos y trataba de detenerlo moviéndose, hasta que al fin logró girar la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te apartas? - cuestionó Noya sujetando los hombros de Asahi.

-Por favor no confundas las cosas… - le pidió el sacerdote muy nervioso, Nishinoya mostró un gesto de confusión y trató de acercar nuevamente sus labios a los del sacerdote, que evitaba aquel beso - por favor no sigas.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta como beso? - Noya intentó besar una vez más a Azumane, sujetándolo para que no se moviera.

-Entiéndelo por favor, yo no puedo tener este tipo de relación con alguien. 

-¿Por qué no? ¿Porque soy un regenerador?

-No es eso… como sacerdote de la corte, debo mantener el celibato y mi virginidad intactos… 

-¿Qué es celibato?

-Significa que yo no… - Asahi se sonrojaba muy incómodo por tener que hablar de ese tema - yo no puedo tener relaciones carnales con alguien más…

-¿"Relaciones carnales"? ¿Te refieres a follar? - preguntó Nishinoya haciendo que Azumane agachara la cabeza muy avergonzado, tuvo que asentir para dar a entender que si se refería a tener sexo - ¿Por qué no puedes follar? ¿Te lo prohibe tu Dios? 

-Es un requisito para ser sacerdote de la corte, debo ser virgen, estar exento de impurezas, para poder obtener ese puesto en la iglesia - le explicó, no se imaginaba que Noya empezaría a soltar feromonas por voluntad propia, sonriéndole con astucia; ante ese aroma inusualmente fuerte, Asahi se movió para soltarse del agarre del regenerador y así poder cubrir su nariz - ese olor… es tan extraño… 

-¿No te gusta? ¿No provoca nada en ti? - Nishinoya se acercaba al cuello de Azumane, susurrando sus preguntas en esa sensitiva área; Asahi cubría su nariz, llorando por estar sintiendo deseos impuros e involuntarios gracias a sus instintos; ese olor era muy diferente al de otros omegas, no era dulce y suave, no le producía calma, era un aroma a chocolate amargo que hacía saltar su corazón y lo incitaba a pensar cosas que no debía pensar. 

-Por favor detente… - le rogó llorando, retrocediendo hasta que su espalda cayó al suelo; Noya aprovechó para ponerse por encima del sacerdote y oler su cuello, el dulce alfa empezaba a soltar sus feromonas, un aroma a flor de azahar inundó las fosas nasales del regenerador, que se lamió los labios, sujetó los brazos del humano y acercó su lengua a la cara de Azumane, para lamer su mejilla y luego la comisura de sus labios - no por favor… 

-No sigas tontas reglas, nadie sabrá si eres virgen, asi que relajate -  las manos de Nishinoya soltaron los brazos de Asahi para recorrer su espalda y su cabeza, acariciandolo mientras ambos aspiraban el olor de sus feromonas - se mío… - susurró antes de meter su lengua en la boca del sacerdote, quien lo apartó con sus manos para tomar distancia y cubrió rápidamente su nariz para no perder el control. 

-Te equivocas, todos sabrán cuando deje de ser casto - dijo levantando la mano para enseñar su anillo catalizador - quiero que me escuches antes de que sigas cometiendo imprudencias. 

-¿Qué tiene ese anillo? 

-Al ganarme el título de sacerdote de la corte, me hicieron hacer un juramento con las piedras de la palabra, son unas gemas usadas en ceremonias y compromisos de gran importancia, que se desintegran si dicho compromiso se rompe. En otras palabras, las piedras de mi anillo y las que se encuentran en el templo de la corte, desaparecerán cuando yo entregue mi cuerpo a alguien, y perderé mi puesto… - pronunció Azumane para explicarle todo a Nishinoya, que lo miraba preocupado y confuso.

-¿Juraste ser virgen por siempre? 

-Si.

-¿Sin ninguna excepción?

-Sin ninguna excepción… por eso, no puedo dejar que toques mi cuerpo ni te sobrepases conmigo… - le aclaró, seguido de eso, Noya se levantó y le dio la espalda, se carcomía la cabeza tratando de asimilar esa información  - ¿Nishinoya?

-Esto es tan estúpido ¿Cómo es eso de que nunca podré tocarte? Las reglas religiosas no tienen sentido.

-Nishinoya… - trató de llamarlo Asahi, pero Noya estaba demasiado alterado.

-¿En serio tiene que ser así? No lo entiendo, es la primera vez que siento algo así por alguien, y me salen con esto… - murmuraba Nishinoya muy molesto e impotente, Azumane podía oírlo, sintiendo lástima y compasión por el.

-Lo siento mucho… pero es el precio que debo pagar por el honor que me han dado… - Noya lo miró de reojo, serio, irritado y triste al mismo tiempo.

-Eres el primero que me ha dicho cosas tan buenas como las que me dijiste, quería llegar a algo contigo, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo - se lamentaba Nishinoya - ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti ese puesto?

-Es mi sueño, quiero ayudar a las personas y hacer un gran cambio en calidad de sacerdote, por eso, tener el puesto de sacerdote de la corte es como un sueño hecho realidad para mi, porque es el rol más importante dentro de la iglesia.

-Así que, si me das una oportunidad, no podrías cumplir tu sueño ¿Es lo que me quieres decir?... - le preguntó mirándolo seriamente, Asahi miró hacia abajo sintiendo culpa por lo que estaba pasando. 

-Entiendo que creas que lo que sientes por mi es amor, pero, no lo es, sólo piensas que estás enamorado porque yo te traté como el ser valioso que eres… pero yo se que no seré el único, yo sé que habrá alguien más en este mundo que te amará mucho, ten fe en eso…

-Qué estupidez, nadie más que tú y mi familia han visto algo bueno en mi - dijo mientras le daba por completo la espalda y se marchaba  hacia el bosque - tu eres mi persona especial, y nadie nunca podrá superarte.

-No digas eso… - susurró Azumane con las mejillas rojas y lágrimas en los ojos; Noya no lo miraba, sólo seguía hablándole mientras se largaba.

-¡Te amo! - fue lo último que exclamó con rabia antes de perderse entre los árboles.


	6. 3. Myosotis (Parte 2)

Los días transcurrían de diferente forma para Nishinoya y Tanaka, uno estaba desanimado y enrabiado con todo lo que se le cruzaba, el otro encontraba una distracción de sus tormentosos recuerdos cuando pensaba en Sugawara y las hermosas visitas que le hacía de noche. Ryuunosuke entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Suga, mantenía la cabeza agachada mientras el humano lo observaba con ternura y le decía palabras de amor, por esa misma razón no quería que su rostro fuera visto, pues el tinte rojo hacía un rápido efecto en su lechosa piel cuando Sugawara lo abochornaba de esa forma.

Suga le había regalado un conjunto de ropa negra muy similar a la que llevaba, con la diferencia de que estaba nueva y completa, sin trozos quemados, además de que tenia una capucha que a Tanaka le servía para ocultar los pelitos de su cabeza que estaba dejando crecer. Junto al humano comenzaba a sentirse mejor, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar sus medicinas; una noche tuvo que contarle a Sugawara que necesitaba unas píldoras y que a veces tenía que acercarse a los pueblos por la noche para robarlas; no quiso responderle a Suga cuando le preguntó porque las necesitaba, pero él lo entendió bien, sabía que los regeneradores tenían problemas emocionales.

Ryuunosuke no podía creer que estuviera sintiendo tanta felicidad, era irreal que una persona guapa y agradable lo tratara de forma suave y amorosa; sin embargo, todo eso era real, Sugawara lo abrazaba, besaba y acariciaba sin dobles intenciones, le repetía que lo quería mucho y que le resultaba emocionante vivir ese amor prohibido. Para el humano todo era mágico y como si fuera sacado de una novela de amor, era excitante, pero para Tanaka era algo completamente diferente a lo que había conocido, algo nuevo que no comprendía, y no sabía como reaccionar a eso más que con los nervios de un niño primerizo en el amor.

Durante una de sus noches juntos, la sensación de estar flotando pasó de metafórica a real, pues Suga se transformó a su forma híbrida, manteniendo el tamaño de su cuerpo y adquiriendo unas grandes alas en lugar de brazos; el humano invitó a Tanaka para que subiera a su espalda y volaran juntos por el cielo. Ryuunosuke en un principio se sentía desconfiado de las personas que usaban su forma híbrida, tenía un gran miedo grabado en su inconsciente; sin embargo decidió aceptar la propuesta de Sugawara, subiendo a su espalda para salir volando, podía acariciar las nubes sobre su lomo y observar las estrellas aún más cerca de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar, era un hermoso sueño lúcido.

Cada vez se sentía más pleno a pesar de ese vacío en su pecho que no lo dejaba en paz, tal vez su alma no estaba del todo bien, pero su corazón tenía una esperanza que había perdido hacía muchos años. Aunque Nishinoya no compartía esa felicidad, se veía extrañamente serio y pensativo; mientras encendía una fogata para esa noche, Tanaka lo veía, preguntándose porque había estado tan cabizbajo durante esos días, no estaba seguro de si debía hablarle de eso, puesto que sabía perfectamente que algunas cosas no eran tan fáciles de contar; sin embargo fue el mismo Noya quien rompió el silencio esa noche.

-Oye Ryu ¿Qué es para ti perder la virginidad? - preguntó Nishinoya sin dar ningún contexto; Tanaka abrió los ojos, la pregunta era en extremo incómoda para el.

-Creo que es perder la inocencia…

-¿Cómo? Explícate - le pidió con seriedad; la expresión de Ryuunosuke estaba ensombrecida y melancólica, trataba de mantenerse en pie y seguir teniendo el mismo tono de voz, pero no sabía si lo lograría.

-Es cuando dejas de ser un niño y pasas a hacer cosas de adultos. No es algo agradable, los niños son más felices que los adultos si me lo preguntas - respondió dándole la espalda a Noya, evitando que se diera cuenta de la tristeza en su mirada.

-Entonces según tú, las personas pierden su virginidad cuando hacen cualquier cosa sexual ¿A eso te refieres?

-Sí…

-Eso no me sirve - refunfuño Nishinoya, estaba tan concentrado en sí mismo que no notaba lo incómodo que se sentía su mejor amigo.

-Oye Yuu, iré a dar un paseo, tú quédate aquí a vigilar nuestras cosas - dijo mientras caminaba hacia los árboles.

-¿Irás a encontrarte con ese humano?

-Sí…

-Ten cuidado con él, es un guerrero, no es como Asahi, que no mataría ni a una mosca.

-Sugawara no quiere hacerme daño.

-Como quieras, si lo ves, pregúntale qué es la virginidad para él - le dijo Nishinoya antes de que Tanaka se apartara corriendo hacia un lugar alto para divisar a Suga; esa charla despertó un horrible sentimiento enterrado en su cabeza, no estaba seguro de si estaría en condiciones para ver a su amado sin causarle molestias y preocupaciones. Trepó un pequeño monte y miró el cielo en busca de algún cuervo albino o una gran silueta mitad pájaro y mitad humano; Sugawara no tardó en aparecer y detectar a su dulce Ryuunosuke, luego bajó inmediatamente a su lado y dejó su forma híbrida para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te extrañé mi pequeña fiera - le susurró al oído mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda suavemente; Tanaka se acurrucó en el pecho del humano y respiró profundamente para sentir su olor.

-También te extrañe - el regenerador levantó poco a poco la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, esperando un beso que no tardó en llegar; Suga también besó varias veces distintas partes de su cara, le gustaba ver el sonrojo imposible de disimular que tenía su pareja.

-¿Ya cenaste? Si no lo has hecho podría traerte comida.

-Tranquilo, Noya cazó un par de codornices hoy, pudimos cenar bien - le respondió entrelazando sus dedos con los del humano, le gustaba tener sus manos en una posición donde pudiera contemplar como los dedos de ambos permanecían juntos; los ojos de Sugawara brillaban cuando Ryuunosuke hacía eso.

-¿Has estado bien hoy cariño? Si andar en el bosque se te empieza a dificultar, no tendría problemas en llevarte conmigo.

-No digas eso, si nos ven podrían juzgarte por estar con demonios, debemos viajar separados - le aclaró Tanaka, entonces Suga besó su frente y él prosiguió a contestar su pregunta - he notado que Noya esta actuando muy extraño, hoy me preguntó algo tonto y me dijo que también quería tu opinión.

-¿Cuál es su pregunta?

-Él me preguntó… que significaba perder la virginidad para mi… - dijo Ryuunosuke con inseguridad y un sentimiento de incomodidad, Sugawara sonrió y le besó las manos.

-Para mi, perder la virginidad es tener el primer coito.

-¿Coito?

-Ya sabes, penetrar o ser penetrado. Para mi perder la virginidad es tan simple como eso - respondió, Tanaka agachó la cabeza, para él no era algo tan sencillo; Suga levantó su barbilla y le preguntó algo mirándolo a los ojos -¿Tu eres virgen? - el regenerador abrió los ojos y se quedó callado, no sabia que responder, el nerviosismo de su cara no parecía una buena señal para el humano.

-Sí… - susurró mirando hacia otro lado, Sugawara creyó que ese nerviosismo se debía a que el sexo era un tema nuevo para su amado, así que acercó lentamente su boca hasta el cuello de Ryuunosuke para susurrarle algunas palabras.

-¿Te gustaria perder la virginidad conmigo? - preguntó besando el cuello de su pareja, Tanaka se apartó de él en cuanto sintió ese contacto íntimo en su piel - ¿No quieres…?

-Ya sabes que odio que me toquen… - se excusó Ryuunosuke, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Pero, te he estado tocando todos estos días y no has demostrado que no te gusta, al contrario, pareces muy feliz cuando te acaricio.

-Tal vez solo no me gustan algunos tipos de contacto…

-¿Te refieres a… que te da miedo que te duela? - Suga hacía el intento de comprender al regenerador, Tanaka se sentía sumamente incómodo y atrapado con aquella conversación.

-Si, me da miedo sentir dolor… - susurró, entonces Sugawara lo abrazó con suavidad.

-Yo podría hacer que no duela… pero, no te obligaré a nada si no estás listo para eso.

-Gracias… - Tanaka correspondió al abrazo de su pareja y se acomodó en su cuerpo, era muy reconfortante.

-¿Por qué te da miedo sentir ese tipo de dolor…? - cuestionó Suga, logrando que Ryuunosuke volviera a sentirse acorralado.

-Porque… - titubeó sin saber cómo responder - le temo a sentir dolor porque me castigaban mucho en el reino demonio… - se excusó nuevamente, Sugawara acarició su mejilla y besó su frente.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué quieres volver a ese horrible lugar?

-Yo… debo volver con mi ama.

-Pero, ella intentó matarte, si vuelves lo volverá a intentar, no quiero perderte.

-Lo sé…

-Si lo sabes ¿Por qué aun así quieres volver?

-Yo… no lo sé, solo no quiero dejar que Noya se quede solo en ese lugar.

-¿No has intentado convencerlo de no volver?

-Sí, pero él dice que tenemos que volver con Kiyoko san, incluso, ha dicho que le gustaría llevar a Asahi a nuestro hogar.

-Eso es imposible ¿Por qué él le tiene aprecio a Kiyoko Shimizu después de lo que les hizo?

-Porque… con ella está nuestro lugar…

-Eso no es cierto, ni siquiera te oigo convencido ¿Tú aprecias a tu ama? - preguntó Suga, dándose cuenta de que su amado aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-Antes la adoraba, pero… ya no… - Ryuunosuke empezó a llorar, Sugawara se preocupó al verlo tan triste.

-¿Ya no quieres a tu ama? - le preguntó después de abrazarlo para que llorara sobre su hombro.

-La odio… - reconoció mientras lloraba como un niño pequeño en brazos del humano.

-¿Por qué la odias? ¿Es porque quiso matarlos? - Suga hizo esa pregunta esperando que Tanaka dijera que esa era su razón, pero no fue así, pues negó con la cabeza.

-Ella y su esposo… - susurró el Ryuunosuke, llorando sin parar - ellos me lastimaban mucho… - dijo entre lágrimas, su pareja acariciaba su cabeza y lo besaba para calmarlo.

-Entiendo… es por eso que no debes volver, huye a un lugar mejor, no tienes que estar con personas como ellos…

-¡No! Si yo, si yo no vuelvo, ellos lastimarán a Noya en vez de a mi… No puedo dejar solo a Noya, es como mi hermano.

-Entonces debemos convencer a Nishinoya, solo así ambos se libraran de todo esto - Sugawara besaba sin parar a Tanaka - mi pequeño… esas personas son tan desalmadas, no me cae en la cabeza que alguien se pueda divertir lastimando a una criaturita como tu…

-Si… su esposo es el más… desquiciado - susurró Ryuunosuke apretando la ropa de Suga con sus puños para no llorar descontroladamente - el planea algo muy malo…

-¿Qué es lo que planea?

-No estoy seguro… he escuchado… - Tanaka no podía articular bien sus frases, temblaba y lloraba torturado por recuerdos que no lo dejaban en paz - solo he podido escuchar… algunas cosas… - susurró derrumbándose en los brazos de Sugawara, casi desmayado; el humano lo tomó en sus brazos y se sentó con Ryuunosuke tendido sobre sus piernas.

-Amor… ¿Estás bien?...

-Oikawa Tooru… tiene un espía dentro del castillo humano… - susurraba Tanaka, tembloroso en brazos del humano, se estaba desplomando - Kiyoko san debia entregarle algo en persona, por eso vino a este lugar a pie, para no llamar la atención…

-Pero ¿Qué era ese algo?

-No lo se… no puedo recordar bien… - Ryuunosuke sollozó y se encogió sobre Suga, el recuerdo era tan doloroso que no podía escarbar más en su memoria.

-Bebé… tranquilo, por favor, no llores más - le rogó Sugawara abrazando su flácido cuerpo, era difícil de creer que alguien con una apariencia tan fuerte fuera en realidad una criatura frágil y lastimada, tan ligera como una pluma.

-Sugawara san… - Tanaka comenzaba a calmarse, pero sus sollozos seguían molestándolo e impidiéndole respirar bien; Suga retiró un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo ayudó a secar las lágrimas de su rostro y a limpiar su nariz.

-Todo estará bien, ya nunca más sufrirás, yo me quedaré a tu lado por siempre, te lo prometo…

-¿Eres real?... - susurró Ryuunosuke acariciando la mejilla de su pareja; el humano le besó la mano y derramó una pequeña lagrima.

-Soy real, este amor que siento por ti es real - le confirmó, entonces Tanaka se acurrucó en sus brazos como un bebé; permanecieron así por largos minutos, hasta que Ryuunosuke dejó de temblar y sollozar - bebé, tal vez necesites dormir, debes descansar para reponerte.

-Lo sé, aunque desearía estar así por siempre… - le dijo para luego recibir un nuevo beso de amor - iré a dormir ahora…

-Dulces sueños mi amor.

-Buenas noches Sugawara san.

Tanaka y Suga se separaron lentamente, luego de un último beso se dieron la espalda de forma mutua, a veces miraban atrás sin querer separarse, pero tenían que ir a dormir, los viajes a pie desgastaban mucho a los caminantes como ellos; pero Ryuunosuke se sentía demasiado mal, cada paso que daba para separarse de Sugawara era tortuoso, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era dormir entre sus brazos, quedarse en ese lugar por siempre para obtener el sosiego que necesitaba. Sus pensamientos y el dolor de su corazón le ordenaron detenerse y dar la vuelta, para ir en busca de su amor hasta su campamento; corrió hasta el monte para divisar alguna fogata que le indicara donde estaba el campamento de Suga, no fue difícil identificarla y seguir el rumbo entre los árboles.

Al llegar al lugar, quiso preguntar en voz alta si Sugawara estaba ahí, pero un presentimiento lo hizo callarse y mirar a escondidas lo que estaba haciendo su amado; el humano estaba junto a la fogata, arrodillado con un papel extendido en el suelo y una pluma en la mano, escribía con la luz de las llamas un rápido mensaje que enrolló antes de levantarse y salir corriendo de ahí. Tanaka lo siguió a escondidas por un largo trecho, caminaron separados hasta la madrugada, cuando la noche era más clara y el sol amenazaba con salir; al notar que Suga se acercaba a una posta, el regenerador cubrió sus pequeños cuernos con la capucha para pasar algo inadvertido ante la presencia de más humanos, lo ponía tenso, como si estuviera en la boca del lobo.

Se asomó por una de las ventanas cuando Sugawara se metió en la posta, lo observaba mientras entregaba el papel sobre el cual había escrito, el encargado de la mensajería se apresuró y tomó un cordón dorado para atar a la pata de un pájaro aquel breve mensaje; luego de un rato Ryuunosuke miró al cielo, una majestuosa ave negra con un mensaje atado volaba hacia el sur a toda velocidad, era un fénix, caracterizado por ser un ave extremadamente rápida, un servicio de lujo en mensajería, pero que también demostraba urgencia. Después de eso, Suga salió de la posta y caminó un poco para retornar a su campamento; mas no llegó muy lejos, porque a mitad del camino oficial que usaban los viajeros comunes, estaba parado su pareja, mirando al cielo inútilmente, pues el fénix ya había desaparecido.

-Tanaka… - susurró con nerviosismo, sudando frío, como si hubiera sido descubierto en algo.

-¿Qué ave era esa? - preguntó fríamente Ryuunosuke mirando el cielo.

-Era… era un fénix, como trabajo para el rey, puedo permitirme esos servicios de correo más rápidos ¿No es nada extraño verdad? - decía Sugawara lleno de nervios, Tanaka estaba callado, un nudo en la garganta no le permitía decir nada - no pienses cosas raras, era una simple carta.

-Entiendo… - dijo Ryuunosuke cabizbajo, Suga extendió su mano tratando de tocar suavemente a su desconfiado amado - hay algo que no te había preguntado antes…

-¿Qué quieres preguntar amor?

-¿Por qué estás haciendo este viaje? ¿Cuál es la misión que debes cumplir?

-Cuando nos conocimos, me dijeron que en 4 meses un capitán del ejército demonio, Tendou Satori, viajaría a la frontera para entregarnos noticias importantes de aquel reino que no pueden llegar a nuestros oídos… Ha sido nuestro informante por algunos años, por eso, calculé que si emprendía el viaje a pie, llegaría con buen tiempo a la frontera - explicaba Sugawara, Ryuunosuke no lo miraba, la desconfianza crecía dentro de su corazón.

-No lo comprendo, si dices tener recursos por ser amigo del rey, entonces ¿Por qué elegiste viajar a pie? ¿No habría resultado más sencillo pagar un transporte más rápido como un barco o un dragón? - cuestionó el regenerador, Suga abrió los ojos al máximo y no supo qué contestar a eso; por ello Tanaka retrocedió algunos pasos - tu misión no era sólo llegar a la frontera…

-Tanaka por favor, escúchame - le pidió el humano tratando de tocarlo, Ryuunosuke se apartó y comenzó a correr hacia una plantación de lavandas, para cruzar los surcos en dirección al bosque - ¡¡Espera!! - le pidió mientras corría tras él, Tanaka se detuvo sin mirarlo.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo, tus palabras amigables, tus cuentos sobre el amor, todo lo hacías porque sé algo que ustedes no saben acerca de porque mi ama estaba espiando la capital humana ¿No es cierto?

-Tanaka escuchame, la segunda orden que me dieron fue capturarlos con vida y sacarles información a la fuerza, pero yo no fui capaz de eso, porque no podía lastimar a alguien como tu, yo descarté esa tonta misión en cuanto me fijé en ti, porque te amo, yo realmente me enamoré de ti, tienes que creerme.

-No la descartaste, porque apenas supiste la razón de porque mi ama estaba en Akkad, enviaste ese mensaje.

-Entiéndelo, es algo que concierne a mi ciudad, a mi gente, a mi raza, no podía guardarmelo sólo para complacerte.

-¡Yo lo habría entendido si me lo hubieras dicho, pero preferiste guardartelo porque de principio a fin estabas mintiendo! - le reprochó Ryuunosuke - lo peor… es que me lo advirtieron.

-Tanaka… Yo te amo…

-Desde que éramos pequeños nos entrenaban diciéndonos que los humanos se aprovecharían de cualquier cosa para usarnos, que fingirían simpatía por nosotros para hacernos traicionar a nuestros amos.

-Tanaka no sigas, créeme, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti... - insistía Sugawara mientras su amado se alejaba en medio de los campos de lavanda.

-Fui tan imbécil, me dijeron claramente que se aprovecharían de nuestra debilidad, pero aún así caí, caí en la estúpida mentira de que alguien me amaría de verdad - Ryuunosuke clavó sus uñas en su cabeza, lleno de rabia contra sí mismo.

-¡No es una mentira, yo me enamoré de ti, por favor entiendelo! - le suplicó el humano entrando en desesperación, Tanaka miró atrás por última vez antes de salir corriendo para huir de Sugawara.

-No tienes ninguna razón para enamorarte de mi.

*****

El tiempo pasaba en ambos reinos y la noticia llegó rápidamente a oídos del rey, sin embargo, al llegar aquella noticia al palacio, el mismo infiltrado se enteró de que la corte humana ya sabía de su existencia, sólo que no sabían precisamente quien era el espía; por ello, se colocó una túnica negra con capucha, tomó un dragón enano que escondía en las catacumbas de Akkad, y envió un mensaje al artífice de todo ese plan. Los dragones enanos tenían las mismas virtudes que un fénix, al ser pequeños eran muchísimo más rápidos que las aves usadas en mensajería común, por lo tanto, no demoró mucho en llegar hasta la ciudad de Nerón cercana a la capital de los demonios, para entregar el mensaje directamente en las manos de Kiyoko Shimizu, que había llegado más rápido a su hogar luego de robar un dragón en tierras humanas; el hogar de Kiyoko era un castillo construido en un gran acantilado junto al tormentoso mar agitado por el mal clima.

Cuando recibió el mensaje, la demonio quitó el amarre de la pata del animal y leyó velozmente el mensaje; no lucía preocupada, pero en el fondo si estaba muy nerviosa y enfurecida por lo que acababa de leer; decidió bajar a los calabozos de su marido, había unos cuantos demonios encerrados en las penumbras que miraban la antorcha de Shimizu encandilados por su fuerte brillo, sus ojos ya estaban adaptados a la oscuridad. Kiyoko llegó hasta un cuarto al final del calabozo, estaba lleno de materiales de laboratorio, hechicería y herrería, su esposo era experto en la creación de armamentos y en la experimentación médica y mágica, siempre y cuando le sirviera para matar; él estaba manipulando un cuerpo recientemente asesinado, probando fórmulas y pócimas encima de la piel muerta.

-Oikawa - lo llamó Shimizu, su marido volteó a verla, tenía sangre fresca en el rostro y un tic en el ojo, ver tanta sangre lo trastornaba un poco.

-Si estás aquí seguro es algo importante ¿Verdad nena? - dijo mientras volteaba a verla, después tomó un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre de su cara y manos.

-Son malas noticias - le aclaró inmediatamente Kiyoko, entonces Oikawa sacó de su bolsillo unas píldoras schizo, las mismas que consumía Tanaka, y tomó una dosis muy grande para poder estar controlado luego de oír a su esposa.

-Ahora si, puedes hablar Shimizu.

-Es el cambiaformas, dice que Sawamura ya se enteró de que tenemos un espía en el palacio de Akkad - al oírla, Oikawa Tooru observó con ira a su mujer - antes de que digas algo, yo no le dije nada a los humanos.

-¿Pero quién fue la que dejó solos e indefensos a Nishinoya y Ryu chan? - Oikawa empezó a acercarse de forma amenazante hacia Kiyoko, ella se mantenía firme e inmóvil.

-No pude hacer nada, las tropas del palacio se desplegaron y tuve que huir de ellos, creí que Tanaka y Nishinoya morirían en el incendio que provoqué, pero me equivoqué, debí matarlos con mis propias manos.

-¿Acabas de decir que habrías matado a Ryu chan y a su hermano? - Tooru acercó mucho su rostro al de su esposa, mirándola con unos ojos desquiciados y llenos de rabia, pero al mismo tiempo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Si, debí matarlos - respondió ella, Oikawa levantó su mano, parecía como si quisiera darle una fuerte bofetada, pero ella no se inmutaba.

-No, no puedo golpearte, al menos no a ti - Tooru bajó su mano y mantuvo la calma antes de agredir a su mujer - como sea, no importa si los humanos saben que los tenemos en la mira, no importa si debemos adelantar el plan, aunque debamos actuar antes de lo establecido, todo saldrá como queremos.

-Te estás confiando demasiado.

-No tenemos razones para sentir miedo, ya tenemos el trono ganado, de lo único que debemos preocuparnos es ganar el apoyo del pueblo ¿Qué es un líder sin su pueblo?

-¿Qué haremos con Tanaka y Nishinoya? Lo más probable es que estén encerrados en Akkad.

-Tiemblo de sólo pensar que podrían matar a Ryu chan después de los interrogatorios.

-¿No te preocupa lo que hable durante esos interrogatorios?

-Tampoco es como si supiera muchas cosas, de cualquier forma, da la orden de crear un anuncio con las caras de Ryu chan y Nishinoya para los cazarrecompensas, mandaría a que ataquen las prisiones de Akkad si es necesario.

-¿No sería mejor que esos dos murieran?

-No bromees Shimizu, no estoy de humor.

-De acuerdo.

-500.000 por traer la cabeza cercenada de Nishinoya, 20 millones por traer vivo a Ryu chan.

-¿Estás seguro de que no los quieres a ambos…? - se cuestionó Kiyoko sin poder completar su frase, pues su esposo dio un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa de trabajo y la miró de reojo.

-He dicho: vivo.

*****

Los 4 meses estaban por cumplirse, los regeneradores y los humanos seguían viajando en paralelo, pero Tanaka y Sugawara ya no se hablaban, perdieron todo contacto después de su discusión en el campo de lavandas; a Noya le estaba saliendo todo mejor, se acercaba siempre al campamento de Asahi para hablarle como un amigo, actuando como si nunca se hubiera confesado y enfadado con el sacerdote por no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos. Por las noches, Azumane y Nishinoya podían charlar a sus anchas, debido a que Suga se transformaba en ave y volaba buscando a Tanaka en algún sitio del bosque; siempre lo encontraba derramando lágrimas o mirando el cielo con melancolía, al principio intentaba acercarsele, pero Ryuunosuke echaba a correr apenas sentía su presencia; a Sugawara no le quedó más remedio que mirar con impotencia cómo su amado sufría en secreto mientras él permanecía quieto e incapaz de ayudarlo.

Durante el día mientras caminaban, Suga dejaba solo a Asahi para salir volando, vigilaba desde el aire a los regeneradores, Tanaka y Nishinoya conversaban y soltaban risotadas; las de Noya eran contagiosas, las de Ryuunosuke muy altas, a Sugawara le parecía una risa forzada, para Nishinoya era una risa normal. De vez en cuando bromeaban y hablaban de cómo deberían pagar para que Kiyoko los perdonara, Noya se engañaba a sí mismo diciendo que ella sería compasiva, imaginando que los recibiría como hijos pródigos.

La última noche de su viaje, Nishinoya aprovechó para ir a hablar con Azumane, dejando sólo a Tanaka y mencionándole que ya era libre para ver a su humano especial; aquello llegó a oídos de Suga, que los espiaba desde una rama, acababa de comprender que la comunicación entre Ryuunosuke y su mejor amigo era muy deficiente, porque ni siquiera le había mencionado la discusión y aparente traición del humano. Tanaka no dijo nada, sólo se quedó con un sentimiento de congoja y caminó sin rumbo, buscando un lugar cómodo para pasar su soledad y la desesperación que le producía saber que al atardecer del otro día llegarían a casa.

Encontró una pequeña caverna en un risco y trepó un árbol para poder saltar hasta ahí, pensó que podría esconderse y llorar sin que Sugawara lo interrumpiera, pero no contaba con que estaría siempre tan cerca de él, observándolo y torturándose a sí mismo por haberlo perdido. Estando dentro de la cueva se sentó detrás de una roca, abrazó sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, le dolía demasiado tener que volver a su realidad en el reino demonio, creyó haber encontrado un lugar mejor, pero estaba equivocado, y eso hacía que las heridas de su corazón dolieran aún más; ni siquiera le importó escuchar el revoloteo de unas alas, ya muchos lo habían visto humillado, no haría la diferencia que alguien más lo viera así.

-Aun estas a tiempo para escapar a la tierra de los Nefilim… - susurró Suga, viéndolo destruido y asustado - no vayas con Shimizu y su esposo, huye a un lugar mejor - dijo preocupado, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta - no estoy pidiendo que me perdones, pero por favor, no vayas con ellos…

-Debo agradecerte… - le respondió Ryuunosuke, Sugawara no llegó a entender el porque - pudiste haberme torturado para sacarme información, pero no lo hiciste, fuiste el más compasivo. Por eso te lo agradezco…

-Tanaka, sé que no me creerás, pero yo si te amo, por eso estoy aquí, porque me importas tanto como para querer ayudarte. No puedo soportar verte así… - el humano gateó para llegar hasta Ryuunosuke, que lloraba en silencio, poniendo su cabeza sobre las rodillas.

-No te creo - pronunció tajantemente - incluso si fuera verdad, nunca podremos estar juntos, porque somos enemigos - las palabras de Tanaka eran como un deja vu para Suga, que, viendo su lamentable estado, acarició su cabeza calva sin que el regenerador opusiera resistencia; Ryuunosuke había empezado a cortar su cabello otra vez, porque ya no tenía una razón para llevarlo largo.

-No digas eso…

-Yo aún sé cosas sobre ellos dos, si quieres saberlas, usa el método común, porque no quiero volver a ilusionarme con la idea del amor - le dijo con frialdad, no lo miraba, tampoco sollozaba, ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar.

-No haré eso… - susurró el humano, sin embargo Tanaka no lo escuchó, dejó caer su peso hacia adelante y quedó tendido y algo encorvado en el piso rocoso de la caverna.

-Puedes violarme y torturarme, es la forma más fácil de hacerme hablar - en los ojos de Ryuunosuke no había la misma vitalidad que tenía cuando estaba con Nishinoya, su rostro que se deformaba para intimidar a otros ahora estaba inexpresivo, su voz llena de energía se volvió apagada; y lo peor era que ese era su verdadero yo.

-Tanaka…

-Puedes empezar, no me defenderé.

-Tanaka…

-Hace mucho deje de defenderme.

-Oye Tanaka…

-Mi raza es la más débil.

-¡Tanaka! ¡Reacciona! - exclamó Sugawara tomándolo de los hombros para moverlo; cuando sus ojos ya no parecían estar muertos, Suga lo levantó de los hombros para sentarlo frente a él y poder mirarlo de frente - yo nunca te haré eso, ni aunque me lo pidas, no voy a lastimarte de esa forma. Si quieres no creas en mí, pero yo no me cansaré de decirte que quiero que tengas una mejor vida, que quiero que seas feliz.

-Lo siento… - murmuró Ryuunosuke, entonces Sugawara lo levantó y sentó sobre sus piernas para abrazarlo.

-No vuelvas al reino demonio…

-Ya es muy tarde Sugawara san, Noya cruzará la frontera mañana, y yo debo estar junto a él… Ya no hay manera de evitarlo… - susurró acurrucándose en el pecho del humano para llorar silenciosamente.

-Si la hay, dile que te han lastimado y que no podrás ir con él, dile que temes por su vida y la tuya. Sólo debes comunicarte con él ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ustedes dos hacer eso?

-Porque, si le dijera a Noya una sola cosa de las que le oculto, comenzaría a hacer preguntas, y no quiero que él sepa algunas cosas, lo pondrían en riesgo.

-Insisto, dile la verdad - le recomendó Suga abrazándolo y apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

-Las cosas no son tan simples como crees - respondió Tanaka, después se levantó y le dio la espalda para salir de la cueva - mañana volveré a mi hogar, y no hay forma de cambiar eso.

-¿Tu quieres volver?

-No. Pero lo haré de todos modos.

-Entonces, no te sorprendas si te sigo hasta allá - pronunció firmemente Sugawara, Ryuunosuke giró la cabeza para verlo, su sonrisa era tenue, pero sus ojos muy tristes.

-Adiós, Sugawara san.

El regenerador saltó a la rama de un árbol y luego se dejó caer al suelo, alejándose de Suga para ir a dormir; luego de esa charla no estaba seguro de que pensar acerca del humano, no parecía una mala persona a pesar de haberle mentido, y sin embargo no debía confiar, tal vez era demasiado bueno para ser algo real, algo demasiado bueno para alguien como él. Nishinoya por su parte seguía junto a Asahi, que estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, el omega regenerador se entretenía presumiendo sus habilidades físicas como pararse en sus manos y hacer piruetas, lanzando golpes al aire y mostrando su musculatura formada por los intensos entrenamientos; en un momento se quitó la camiseta para mostrar sus marcados abdominales, Azumane apartó la mirada y cubrió su anillo, que brilló en cuanto sus ojos vieron el cuerpo de Noya.

-¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó el regenerador, Asahi se veía muy avergonzado.

-El anillo brilla cuando el juramento que hice peligra - respondió el sacerdote tratando de no decir nada sugerente.

-¿Cuando algo te excita? - Nishinoya sonrió con picardía, Azumane cubrió su rostro.

-O cuando alguien quiere propasarse…

-No recuerdo haberlo visto antes, supongo que estaba muy distraído contigo - dijo mientras se acercaba a Asahi, acorralándolo contra el árbol, y exhibiendo sus marcados músculos.

-Nishinoya por favor, no empieces…

-Ya lo sé ya lo sé, no haré nada, solo me quedaré así el resto de la noche - Noya sonreía coqueteandole al sacerdote, cuya cara comenzaba a enrojecerse cada vez más.

-Ponte algo de ropa - le pidió Asahi cubriendo su anillo; Nishinoya se arrodilló frente a él y le tomó la barbilla - ¿Qué quieres hacerme?...

-Sabes, según lo que me contaste, en tu juramento solo prometiste que no perderías la virginidad ¿O me equivoco?

-Pues… si, juré que mantendría mi virginidad hasta el final de mis días.

-¿No te prohibieron nada más?

-Creo que no… ¿Por qué preguntas? - el corazón de Azumane saltaba desbocado, sin querer liberaba feromonas, y se avergonzaba de sí mismo por ello; entonces Noya tomó la quijada del sacerdote y lo obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Besar no está prohibido verdad?... - preguntó acercando sus labios, Asahi calló y cerró los ojos, aunque supiera que estaba mal, no podía controlar el deseo de ser besado por Nishinoya. Poco a poco abrió sus labios, permitiéndole al regenerador explorar el interior de su boca con su suave lengua, se sentía pecaminoso dejar que una parte de otra persona jugueteara dentro de su cuerpo, su anillo seguía brillando durante el beso.

-Nishinoya… - susurró al culminar el beso, su anillo dejó de brillar y Noya lo miró a los ojos, se veía muy feliz.

-¿Ves? Un beso no tiene nada de malo.

-Pero… despues podriamos llegar a algo más, no sé si esto está bien… - Asahi lucía afligido, Nishinoya lo abrazó de manera que el oído del sacerdote se posara en la parte izquierda de su pecho.

-Mientras no pierdas tu virginidad, todo es legal ¿Verdad? - Noya hablaba con una voz sensual y profunda, tentando a Azumane; toda esa situación prohibida le daba emoción a Asahi, si bien quería ser una buena persona, la idea de jugar con los límites de su pacto era muy excitante.

-Tal vez… - respondió levantando la cabeza; ambos se miraron por un largo momento, sus intensos ojos competían por ver quién resistiría más, Azumane aguantaba la tentación, mientras que Nishinoya se mantenía quieto liberando feromonas, esperando a que el primero en caer fuera Asahi. Se anotó una victoria cuando el sacerdote posó sus labios en los suyos, juntos se besaron apasionadamente, la espalda de Azumane se dejó caer al suelo, le permitió a Noya lamer su cuello y besarlo sensualmente, ninguno de los dos se estaba controlando lo suficiente; hasta que Asahi recuperó la compostura y apartó a Nishinoya con sus dos manos.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Es suficiente por hoy, Nishinoya.

-Estoy de acuerdo - dijo acercando su rostro al del sacerdote, apenas los separaban unos milímetros de aire - volveré a tocarte cuando tu me lo pidas.

*****  

El temido día llegó para Tanaka cuando caminaron hasta el anochecer para cruzar la frontera, apenas había unos cuantos trabajadores acampando junto al muro en construcción, que era una miserable excavación hasta el momento; caminaron hasta que la luz carmesí desapareció y las estrellas los iluminaron, a lo lejos podían ver un pequeño pueblo en construcción, con algunas casas ya levantadas y farolas encendidas; al fin estaban en sus tierras. Dentro de un bar recién construido se encontraban tres soldados demonios, uno con un brazo vendado, otro con un ala herida, y el último con los brazos y cara tendidos en la mesa donde tenían sus bebidas; lloraba y lloraba sin parar mientras sus heridos compañeros intentaban consolarlo, su cerveza estaba a la mitad, solo la usaba de excusa para desahogar su gran tristeza.

-No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que se fuera con un humano ¿Y si le hace daño? No, no, no podría soportarlo… - Kuroo lloraba con la cerveza en mano, Yamamoto le palpaba la espalda usando su brazo sano.

-Te entiendo hermano, yo tampoco sé en qué mierda está pensando Kenma ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Ya es un jodido adulto aunque no lo queramos aceptar - Taketora tambien tenia los ojos llorosos, pero se calmó luego de empinarse toda la cerveza.

-Pero no es lo suficientemente adulto ¿Qué puede saber de la vida con 20 años? - dijo Kuroo entre sollozos, lo irónico era que él tenía 25 años.

-¿No creen que están siendo algo dramáticos?... - murmuró Kai, sus amigos se le quedaron mirando muy serios - yo solo digo que Kenma siempre ha sido muy listo, seguro sabe lo que está haciendo.

-Si, es casi tan inteligente como yo, pero le falta la experiencia que da la edad - se excusaba Kuroo, el soldado de 25 años.

-Además ¿De que sirve el cerebro si no tiene un buen cuerpo con el que defenderse? - objetó Yamamoto, Nobuyuki lo miraba incrédulo.

-Si lo dice el que tiene más músculo que cerebro… - Taketora quería responderle a su amigo, pero ambos escucharon un golpe sonoro sobre la mesa: la cabeza de Kuroo estrellándose contra ella para seguir llorando.

-¿Y si lo golpean? ¿Y si duerme a la intemperie? ¿Y si cae por una ladera? ¿Y si lo encarcelan? - se torturaba Kuroo con su imaginación - no debí dejarlo ir solo ¿En que estaba pensando? Soy un hermano terrible… - continuó llorando desconsoladamente, sus amigos se miraron y pensaron una forma de animarlo.

-¿Quieres ir a buscarlo? - le preguntó Yamamoto, Kuroo levantó la cabeza y asintió - bueno… ¿No pasará nada si nos tomamos unos meses para buscar a Kenma, verdad?

-Nos acusarían de desertores - dijo Kai, después de oírlo Kuroo volvió a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa - pero… he oido que a veces se les perdona la deserción a los soldados que cumplen labores de búsqueda.

-¿Qué? ¿Labores de búsqueda? - Kuroo preguntó eso con mayor interés, veía una esperanza en las palabras de Nobuyuki.

-Cuando hay un prófugo muy importante o un bandido que haya robado a un noble, los altos mandos del ejército o los aristócratas ponen recompensas por sus cabezas. Como necesitan apresar con urgencia a ese prófugo, les permiten a los militares unirse a la búsqueda junto a los cazarrecompensas a cambio de no ser acusados de deserción.

-Entonces ¿Podemos ir a buscar a Kenma? - a Kuroo le brillaban los ojos por la ilusión.

-No es tan simple, casi todos los prófugos se quedan dentro del reino demonio, y es difícil que haya un prófugo tan importante como para que un noble ofrezca una recompensa por su cabeza - aclaró Kai, y Kuroo volvió a ensombrecerse - puedo ir a verificar con el cantinero, siempre guardan carteles de búsqueda en este tipo de lugares concurridos.

-Si por favor, averigua si hay alguien que nos sirva - le rogó Kuroo, luego su amigo se levantó y se fue hasta el encargado del bar para preguntar por los carteles - cruza los dedos Yamamoto.

-Hermano estás loco ¿Te imaginas cómo sería caminar en el reino humano y mearnos en sus pozos? Sería arriesgado, suicida, peligroso y nos podrían matar ¡Hay que hacerlo! - exclamó Taketora entusiasmado por esa adrenalínica experiencia.

-¿Para que quieres mear si de cualquier forma en promedio hacemos 800 mililitros de orina al dia? Eso no es nada en comparación a los cientos de litros que puede tener un pozo.

-Tengo buenas noticias para ti Kuroo - dijo Kai volviendo con sus amigos, llevando dos carteles en la mano - hay tres prófugos con permiso de deserción y que están en el reino humano.

-¡Qué suerte! - exclamó Kuroo, ya se veía mucho mas feliz.

-¿Y por qué llevas dos carteles si son tres?

-Dos vienen en un mismo pedido - Nobuyuki colocó los papeles sobre la mesa, luego apuntó a uno de los prófugos - capitán Tendou Satori, buscado por traición a la corona, el comandante Daishou Suguru es quien está pidiendo su captura por una recompensa de 2 millones en oro.

-Odio a ese tipo… - murmuró Kuroo.

-Advertencias: Tendou Satori maneja la magia psíquica.

-Descartado - dijo Yamamoto con tan solo oir la palabra “psíquica”.

-Estos son los otros: Nishinoya Yuu y Tanaka Ryuunosuke, ambos regeneradores buscados por traición, 500.000 por el omega ¡¿Y 20 millones por el calvo?! - Nobuyuki casi se va de espaldas al leer la exorbitante cifra que se ofrecía por Tanaka; los tres amigos se miraron unos a otros.

-Esos.

-Esos.

-Definitivamente esos - dijo Kai leyendo todo el cartel - piden decapitado al omega y vivo al beta, memorícenlo.

-El calvo vive, el enano muere, fácil de recordar - comentó Taketora.

-¿Donde los vieron por última vez? ¿No se especifica? - preguntó Kuroo con curiosidad.

-Se cree que están en Akkad.

-Qué cercano…

-El que ofrece la recompensa es el duque Oikawa Tooru - agregó Nobuyuki leyendo el papel, Kuroo se quedó pasmado.

-¿Oikawa…? - pronunció Kuroo.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Tendrás doble recompensa! ¡¿Verdad Kuroo?! - exclamó Yamamoto golpeando el brazo de su amigo con el codo.

-Vaya que si.

-Akkad está muy lejos, pero si es la opción más viable, debemos tomarla - les dijo Kai, entonces oyeron que se abría la puerta del bar y voltearon a ver.

Tanaka y Nishinoya entraron en la cantina para hacer un improvisado trueque con el cantinero y así tener algo de dinero para el resto de su viaje hacia el norte; los tres amigos de la mesa quedaron boquiabiertos al verlos, pero peor fue la sorpresa que se llevaron los regeneradores al distinguir un cartel en la parte trasera del local, donde al parecer ambos estaban dibujados. Corrieron hasta la hoja de papel y la examinaron, no les habían enseñado a leer, pero si les habían enseñado que eso era un cartel de búsqueda, en los que se ofrecía recompensa por traidores y criminales; Noya tomó el papel mientras hiperventilaba, tratando de hallar una explicación para que su cara estuviera en un cartel como ese, se negaba a creer que su ama los tachara de criminales.

Ryuunosuke también estaba muy nervioso y con los sentidos agudizados, se dio cuenta muy rápidamente que el grupo de tres soldados se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron con disimulo y silencio; Tanaka se lanzó sobre Nishinoya y ambos cayeron hacia un lado, evitando a tiempo una embestida muy veloz de Taketora, que abolló la recién construida pared del bar. El cantinero los increpó enfurecido cuando escuchó el golpe de Yamamoto y el enorme estruendo que causó, los regeneradores aprovecharon para levantarse y salir corriendo por la puerta trasera de la cantina; no se esperaban ese repentino golpe de adrenalina luego del enorme dolor de estómago que significó para ellos ver que eran unos prófugos en sus tierras.

Corrieron juntos sin mirar atrás, de pronto, una luz anaranjada iluminó sus cabezas y ambos tuvieron que ver hacia arriba; Kuroo estaba volando a sus espaldas, preparando sus llamaradas para dispararlas contra ellos, no tenía miedo de matarlos, eran regeneradores que no morían fácilmente, así que no se mediría en aquella ocasión. Noya tomó la mano de Tanaka y corrieron juntos a una mayor velocidad, el omega lo guiaba corriendo en zig zag para esquivar todo el fuego que les estaban disparando, le gritaba e indicaba a Ryuunosuke si debían ir a la izquierda o a la derecha, o si debían rodar para no recibir algún proyectil de llamas dirigido a sus cabezas.

En un momento Nishinoya se fijó en el suelo, la tierra se estaba partiendo bajo sus pies, y sin pensarlo mucho le ordenó a Tanaka que saltaran con todas sus fuerzas, logrando brincar a tiempo para evitar caer a un socavón creado por Nobuyuki, que los perseguía corriendo a sus espaldas por su incapacidad para volar con un ala herida. Al caer al otro lado del agujero, se dieron cuenta de que descuidaron a Yamamoto, que volando a toda velocidad le encajó un gran puñetazo en la espalda a Noya que casi le rompe la columna; el omega cayó al piso inmovilizado por el dolor, Ryuunosuke levantó a su amigo pero Taketora los empujó nuevamente; Tanaka abrazó a Nishinoya y rodaron juntos para evitar a Yamamoto, que dio un puñetazo al suelo con su extremidad sana para intentar noquearlos, Ryuunosuke aprovechó para patearle el brazo e inhabilitarlo por unos minutos.

Entonces se levantaron, Noya aun no podía recuperarse del todo, así que Tanaka lo cargó sobre su espalda y continuó huyendo de las llamas que lanzaba Kuroo, que se hacían cada vez más persistentes en su contra; al final de la calle le fue imposible huir, pues Kai había levantado un muro hecho con la tierra, cerrandoles el paso. Ryuunosuke dejó bajar a Nishinoya, que pudo mantenerse de pie mientras regeneraba los tejidos resentidos por el puñetazo; ambos retiraron sus navajas y se pusieron en posición defensiva, ya no les quedaba otra alternativa que pelear.

Respiraron profundamente y observaron a su alrededor, Kuroo estaba volando estáticamente en el centro, a la izquierda se encontraba Yamamoto preparándose para correr, y a la derecha se encontraba parado Kai, los tres dispuestos a atraparlos; Tanaka le hizo una seña a Nishinoya, indicándole que siguiera todos sus movimientos. Antes que el suelo donde estaban parados colapsara gracias a Nobuyuki, corrieron hacia él, esquivando a tiempo a Taketora que corrió nuevamente con una velocidad insuperable; como iban directamente hacia Kai, Kuroo no pudo atacarlos con fuego, porque dañaria a su amigo; Yamamoto volteó rápidamente y pretendía asestarles un golpe por la espalda a los regeneradores, pero ellos saltaron por sobre los hombros de Nobuyuki, y este recibió de lleno el puñetazo en la boca de su estómago.

Kai cayó al piso abrazando su estómago, ahogado y escupiendo sangre por la boca, Taketora se arrodilló para disculparse sin parar y comprobar si se pondría bien, los regeneradores acababan de dejar fuera de combate a uno de sus persecutores; Kuroo les gritó a sus dos amigos que los prófugos estaban escapando, pero al notar que Yamamoto revisaba el estado de Nobuyuki, no le quedó más remedio que perseguirlos en solitario. Comenzó a atacarlos por la espalda, lanzando fuego de forma medida para no incendiar por accidente alguna vivienda y a los curiosos que habían salido de las casas por todo el alboroto que se estaba formando; Ryuunosuke y Noya comprendieron que Kuroo debía medirse en aquel entorno, así que aprovecharon para huir por las calles más angostas, para que el demonio no tuviera más remedio que tan solo volar por sobre sus cabezas sin atacar.

Lastimosamente para ellos la aldea era muy pequeña y aún no se construía por completo, así que al finalizar el callejón se toparon con una zona muy abierta, la cual Kuroo aprovechó para quemar volando en una enorme circunferencia, incendiando un perfecto y enorme círculo alrededor de los regeneradores, y encerrandolos. Tanaka y Nishinoya miraron a su alrededor, solo había flamas y cenizas rojas rodeandolos, el calor empezaba a hacerse insoportable; luego de unos segundos Kuroo descendió y les dijo que debían rendirse, pues ya no tenían escapatoria.

Antes de que los regeneradores se quedaran sin opciones, todos escucharon el revoloteo de unas alas, acercándose velozmente; entonces vieron a un chico desnudo caer delante de Ryuunosuke y Noya, agachado, y que sin perder tiempo hizo aparecer ropa sobre su cuerpo y miró de reojo a Kuroo extremadamente amenazante; Sugawara se levantó poco a poco y extendió su mano donde llevaba un par de catalizadores en forma de anillo. Kuroo estaba anonadado, había un humano en sus tierras, que tenía toda la intención de defender a sus presas; notó inmediatamente las múltiples espadas que aparecieron en el aire, todas dirigidas a él.

Con el dolor de su alma tuvo que dejar su adorado fuego para sacar hielo desde el suelo y detener la trayectoria de todas las armas, estaba muy nervioso y atemorizado por los filos que lo rodeaban y amenazaban con romper su hielo y seguir moviéndose hacia él; voló muy rápido hacia lo más alto, y entonces se dio cuenta de que el humano había tomado su forma híbrida para llevarse a los regeneradores, Tanaka iba en su espalda, Nishinoya entre sus patas. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para volar tras ellos y alcanzarlos, Yamamoto se le unió en el vuelo, avisandole que Kai ya estaba siendo atendido por un médico; con Taketora a su lado fue mucho más fácil llegar hasta los prófugos y su aliado humano, Kuroo solo tuvo que sujetarse a la pierna de su amigo y dejar que este agitara las alas a un ritmo alocado, ya estaban a unos centímetros de los regeneradores.

Pero antes de poder lograr algo, una enorme corriente de aire ascendente los levantó a una altura muy grande y los desorientó al dejarlos sobre las nubes; Asahi fue el responsable, que desde la tierra oculto entre los árboles, observaba todo cubriendo la espalda a Suga, quien voló bajo por el bosque para no ser detectado nuevamente por esos soldados demonios. Azumane corrió a la frontera, Suga llegó hasta ella volando y continuó hasta adentrarse en terrenos humanos, ya no los perseguían, pero de seguro no tardarían mucho en hallar pistas sobre ellos; los regeneradores bajaron del lomo de Sugawara y este volvió a su forma humana, usando su magia para vestirse mientras ellos lo miraban atónitos.

-Sugawara san… - murmuró Ryuunosuke, era difícil de creer que el humano los había salvado otra vez.

-Oye… Gracias por salvarnos, te debemos una muy grande - comentó Noya, pero Suga no le contestó, solo corrió hacia Tanaka y tocó su rostro con las dos manos.

-¿No te lastimaron?... - preguntó muy preocupado, Ryuunosuke se sonrojó, cabizbajo.

-Estoy bien, no salí herido, solo Noya recibió un golpe.

-Pero ya estoy bien - dijo Nishinoya, pero aun asi se sentia muy excluido de la conversación.

-Te dije que sería peligroso volver - le reprochó Sugawara acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares.

-No pasó nada, tranquilo…

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué estamos en un cartel de búsqueda?... - se preguntó Noya, volviendo a su estado de shock por haberse visto en esa situación.

-¿Tienes el cartel? - pronunció Tanaka, entonces Nishinoya lo sacó de su bolsillo y se lo enseñó a Suga, que lo leyó rápidamente.

-500.000 por matar a Nishinoya, 20 millones por traer vivo a Tanaka, firma: Oikawa Tooru.

-¡¡Lo sabía!! ¡¡Sabía que todo era obra de ese bastardo y no de Kiyoko san!! ¡¡Cuando lo vea se va a enterar!! - gritaba Noya colérico, Ryuunosuke le tocó el hombro y lo miró seriamente.

-Ya es suficiente Yuu, no podemos volver.

-¿Eh? Pero… ¿Y Kiyoko san? ¡No podemos dejarla!

-¡Se acabó Yuu, ya no podemos volver sin que nos persigan como criminales!

-Pero… Ryu…

-Basta, por tu bien, debemos irnos al sur. No importa a donde, solo debemos alejarnos ¿Te quedó claro?

-Pero… - Noya miró sus pies, no podía asimilar todo eso; Tanaka lo abrazó y lloró sobre sus cabellos.

-Por favor Yuu… hazlo por mi… - le suplicó derramando lágrimas; su amigo también abrazó y escondió la cabeza en su pecho.

-De acuerdo… - dijo aguantando las ganas de romper en llanto, después se separó un momento para poder controlar sus emociones, dejando a Ryuunosuke y Sugawara hablando solos.

-Esos dos… son unos… - susurró Suga lleno de ira contra Oikawa y Kiyoko; Tanaka colocó sus manos en el pecho del humano y lo miró confundido.

-¿Por qué nos salvaste?...

-Tu ya sabes el porqué - le respondió tomando su cintura y arrimándolo contra su cuerpo - lo hago por ti.

-Yo… yo no…

-No me creas si no quieres, pero no me pidas que me aleje de ti - le dijo depositando un rápido beso en sus labios - voy a acompañarte hasta asegurarme de que estarás a salvo.

-Sugawara san… ¿Por qué…? - el humano apegó su frente a la de Tanaka y lo miró directamente a los ojos, y así hacerle saber que lo que diría era una realidad.

-Porque estoy locamente enamorado de ti.

*****

**Elegidos:**

 

1-Kenma: Elegido de la templanza y la luz. Flor: Azalea

 

2-Hinata: Elegido del fervor. Flor: Sambucus

 

3-Kageyama: Elegido de la determinación. Flor: Geranium ruber

 

4-Aone: Elegido de la obediencia. Flor: Tropaeolum majus

 

5-Sugawara: Elegido del amor. Flor: Myosotis

 

6-Tanaka: Elegido del gozo y el dolor. Flor: Rosae canini

 

7-Nishinoya: Elegido de la altivez. Flor: Helianthus giganteus

 

8-???

 

9-???

 

10-???

 

11-???

 

12-???

 

13-???

  
  
  



	7. 4. Prunus (Parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El cap tiene 17.200 palabras, y es solo la primera parte, la segunda aún no está lista y no sé cuánto estará, pero al ver la cantidad de palabras que llevaba, decidí publicar antes la primera parte para no hacerlas esperar aún más. Espero no tardar demasiado con la segunda parte.
> 
> Este capítulo muestra un poquito más de la perspectiva de Suga que no se vio en el capítulo anterior, y también introduce como son las cosas en el reino humano, mil perdones por la demora.

_4 meses antes de que Kenma conociera al elegido del fervor..._

Las noches en Akkad usualmente eran tranquilas, la ciudad nunca fue muy accesible para invasores por su ubicación geográfica, así que era difícil que algo perturbara esa paz en la hermosa ciudad; pero los habitantes no contaban con que aquella noche, una intrusa perseguiría a uno de sus grandes héroes de guerra por el bosque a los pies del enorme risco de la ciudad, y que por su persecución iniciaría un gran incendio. Sugawara Koushi escapó por una grieta dentro del risco que lo ayudó a llegar al interior de la ciudad, estaba tan alterado que no supo si debía volar hasta el regimiento militar de Akaad, o actuar con más cautela volando al palacio para alertar al rey y a su guardia personal; esa era la opción menos escandalosa para una situación así.

Dentro del castillo de cúpulas doradas y jardines en cada rincón, un omega se encontraba sentado en un barandal de mármol en un pasillo exterior del segundo piso, que le permitía mirar uno de los jardines; en dicho jardín había un joven alfa de cabello rubio que usaba anteojos, tenía una varita en la mano y estaba parado en medio de muchos rosales de diferentes colores. El omega miraba al chico, su hermosa piel llena de pecas era iluminada por la luz de la luna; no le quitaba los ojos de encima al alfa, quería verlo practicar magia de manipulación en el patio, a pesar de que el joven alfa no tenía la necesidad de practicar, pues sus conocimientos ya eran muy amplios; lo que en realidad quería era ver la expresión de admiración y los aplausos del omega.

Ambos se miraban, la seriedad de uno escondía una inseguridad y nervios latentes, en cambio, el otro sonreía, alababa y celebraba los logros de su amigo, su expresión de cariño y fascinación llamaba tanto la atención como el hombro caído de su ropa, que accidentalmente hacía más atractiva su imagen; el joven alfa hizo volar pétalos con el viento, los controlaba fácilmente todos al mismo tiempo, su nivel de concentración en el control de energía era muy profesional. Movió los pétalos cual si el viento hubiera sido un conjunto de hilos de marionetas, logrando dejarlos suspendidos a gran altura, justo frente a los ojos del omega; con mucho cuidado los agrupó y los movió lentamente hasta dejarlos caer sobre la cabeza del jovencito pecoso, que rió por esa pequeña broma que le había jugado.

A espaldas del omega asomado en el dintel de una puerta, estaba un hombre maduro, un beta de cabellos negros y lacios que llevaba anteojos, miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y celos al chico sentado en el barandal, sabía que estaba atento a su mejor amigo, y el hecho de que aquel jovencito admirara tanto al alfa rubio lo hacía alarmarse; se dirigió hacia él y colocó su gran túnica negra sobre los hombros del omega, diciéndole que no debía estar tan mal abrigado durante las noches. El hombre miró hacia el patio para cruzarse con el rostro molesto y celoso del más joven, ambos mantenían una expresión de rivalidad, causada por el chiquillo de pecas, que poco sabia de las constantes discusiones de sus dos amigos por pretenderlo.

El beta y el omega no pudieron hablar por mucho tiempo, pues en el horizonte distinguieron a un ave blanca volando a toda velocidad en dirección al castillo, no era nada común ver a un pájaro volando en solitario y a tal velocidad, asumieron que podía tratarse de un ave mensajera o de algún humano convertido en animal; el hombre mayor retiró un pequeño cetro y se dispuso a mirar detenidamente al pájaro, esperando que no se tratase de un enemigo. Al verlo más de cerca supieron que se trataba de Suga, así que se relajaron; hasta que Sugawara se transformó a su forma humana y salió corriendo descontroladamente al cuarto de los reyes humanos; tal era su apuro que no le importó cruzar desnudo entre el muchacho omega y el hombre de anteojos, ruborizando al jovencito que cubrió con rapidez sus ojos pardos.

El beta tomó los hombros del omega y le dijo que esperara ahí mientras él seguía a Suga, mas el chico no obedeció, corriendo tras él para curiosear y saber que tenía tan alterado a Sugawara Koushi. Los tres corrieron distanciados por dentro del palacio de tonos dorados, verdes, azules y blancos, Suga abrió bruscamente la puerta del cuarto real y avanzó entre las cortinas traslucidas hasta llegar a la gran cama donde los reyes dormían plácidamente.

-¡¡Daichi!! - le llamó a gritos; el rey y su esposa Yui despertaron de un salto, y confundidos miraron al desnudo joven frente a la cama.

-¡¡¡¿Qué es esa manera de entrar Suga?!!! - lo regaño el rey con un gran grito, que más parecía un rugido; la reina enfocó su vista en Sugawara al despertar completamente, y cubrió su rostro con las dos manos.

-Suga estás... - murmuró Yui con todos sus dedos tapando sus ojos; el cuervo blanco se dio cuenta de su desnudez y empezó a buscar su anillo canalizador palpando su cuerpo, luego recordó que por las prisas lo dejó caer en el pasillo que daba hacia el jardín.

-¡¡Ya cúbrete!! - exclamó Sawamura lanzándole un almohadón a la cara; Sugawara no perdió tiempo y cubrió sus genitales con la almohada para poder darle la noticia al rey.

-Daichi, vi a tres demonios a los pies de la ciudad - dijo de forma concisa, Daichi se levantó y tomó una bata azul con bordados de oro para cubrirse.

-¿Qué tipo de magia usan? ¿Pudiste ver eso? - preguntó para poder tomar una decisión.

-Son dos regeneradores y la duquesa Kiyoko Shimizu, ella me persiguió y quemó parte del bosque - en ese momento entraron a la habitación el beta maduro y el omega, escucharon esa parte de la conversación, el jovencito estaba confundido, el mayor en cambio, muy serio.

-No quiero que el pueblo entre en pánico, Shimada, llama a la guardia real y capturen a esos tres - le ordenó al hombre, que asintió firmemente - ¿Siguen fuera de la ciudad?

-No creo que les convenga entrar. Shimada, la duquesa Kiyoko usa emisión de fuego, incendió los árboles a los pies de la ciudad, deberías dividir a la guardia para que algunos controlen el fuego y otros busquen a la duquesa - sugirió Suga; Yui se levantó de la cama y se cubrió con una bata de seda celeste, caminando para quedarse al lado de su marido.

-Eso haré - pronunció Shimada y dio la vuelta para correr a alertar a la guardia real, el omega lo siguió después de divagar un poco sin saber qué hacer.

Corrieron juntos al patio principal, Shimada fue hacia el muro que rodeaba el palacio, su aspecto era muy vistoso por los mosaicos azulados y dorados, pero aquella muralla nunca cayó en los 100 años de guerra, su apariencia no era nada imponente comparada con el nivel de los guardias reales; les gritó a los hombres del muro y les ordenó reunirse en el patio para dar una encomienda inmediata, ellos no tardaron en correr la voz, no podían perder el tiempo. El Gran Maestre, Shimada Makoto, un hombre cordial y responsable que estaba encargado de la caballería real desde que el rey Daichi fue coronado, un beta que en esos momentos mantenía la calma entre sus guardias a pesar de que no estaban seguros de a que se enfrentaban, esa era una cualidad digna de admirar.

Volteó luego de juntar a todos los miembros, y miró a Tsukishima Kei, el joven alfa que practicaba magia en el patio; se veían reacios a trabajar juntos, pero la situación ameritaba que cooperaran; Kei era parte de la guardia, pero nunca antes había participado oficialmente en un combate de esta, no lucía nervioso de todos modos, confiaba mucho en sus habilidades. Makoto dividió a los guardias estratégicamente para que los que tuvieran un buen control de la emisión del agua controlaran el incendio, sin embargo no debía dividir sus fuerzas a la mitad, necesitaba a dos tercios de sus hombres ayudándole en la búsqueda de la duquesa, la prioridad era encontrarla para interrogarla, aunque eso no significaba que el bosque correría peligro, el alférez confiaba en la capacidad de sus hombres.

Después de ordenarlos y enviar al primer tercio de la guardia hacia el bosque, Shimada notó la presencia de Tadashi Yamaguchi, el omega de pecas que había estado siguiéndolo desde la aparición de Suga; el muchachito lucía preocupado, no tenía buenos recuerdos de la guerra, así que lo asustaba mucho la posibilidad de que volviera a haber conflictos con demonios. Makoto caminó hacia él y tomó sus hombros, asegurándole que volvería pronto y que todo estaría bien; el omega no se veía tranquilo a pesar de sus palabras, por lo que Shimada le besó la frente antes de despedirse.

Kei miraba todo a unos metros, en cuanto Makoto se fue, el joven alfa clavó la mirada en Yamaguchi sin ocultar su molestia; el omega agachó la cabeza, no entendía porque su amigo estaba enfadado, pero sentía que era su culpa. Luego de volver a levantar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que Tsukishima había avanzado hasta quedar tan sólo a unos centímetros de su cuerpo; el alfa colocó una mano bruscamente sobre el hombro de Tadashi, le dijo que volvería sin problemas, y luego le dio la espalda, pues para él resultaba vergonzoso despedirse con un beso.

En cuanto Kei y Shimada se fueron con el resto de la guardia, Yamaguchi corrió hacia los muros para verlos partir a prisa, admiraba a todos esos hombres por su valentía y el dominio que tenían de la magia y cada tipo de combates. Todo era inquietante para él, no podía quedarse parado ahí, tenía la necesidad de saber más de todo ese asunto, así que volvió a dar la vuelta y corrió a toda velocidad dentro del palacio hasta llegar nuevamente a los aposentos del rey; ahí estaban casi todos sus conocidos, el consejero Ennoshita Chikara, el curandero Hayato Ikejiri, el rey y la reina, y Sugawara, cuyas quemaduras estaban siendo curadas por Hayato.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Sugawara san? - preguntó Tadashi entrando tímidamente en el cuarto.

-Todo está bien Yamaguchi, no son quemaduras graves - dijo Suga mientras Ikejiri movía suavemente su varita a unos centímetros de sus heridas.

-Es un poco extraño que no hayas podido contra la duquesa Sugawara san, solías enfrentarte a cosas peores hace un par de años - comentó Hayato mientras curaba a Suga.

-Pues, tal vez sólo perdí la práctica.

-No es correcto "perder la práctica" tan fácilmente Suga - le reprocho Daichi, Ikejiri sonreía tranquilamente, curando hasta el tejido interno del cuervo albino.

-Daichi por favor, no sospeches de Sugawara san, somos familia - le dijo Hayato, lucía sereno ante la paranoia del rey.

-No recuerdo haber escuchado que nuestro rey mencionara algo de sospechas - pronunció Ennoshita parándose a espaldas de Ikejiri, la templanza de Chikara era, a diferencia de la de Hayato, algo inquietante.

-Lo siento Chikara, me expresé mal - se disculpó Ikejiri con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No se pongan a especular cosas o me van a conocer enojado - Suga habló al fin en su defensa - aunque si así lo quieren, les puedo contar todo.

-Te escuchamos Sugawara san ¿Puedes explicarnos porque tuviste que huir de esa mujer? - le preguntó Yui, entregándole una bata de su marido para que al fin pudiera cubrirse bien.

-Estaba volando y vi a dos regeneradores caminar hasta una de las cascadas, me acerqué a ver y los descubrí husmeando en los mecanismos de los pasadizos abandonados. Después de que los acorralara apareció la dichosa duquesa, le pregunté si estaba aquí en nombre de los Kyoutani o en nombre de su esposo, y ella no supo que responder, así que no estoy seguro de si la reina de los demonios tiene algo que ver, o hay algo más turbio detrás.

-Qué extraño, y molesto, no estoy seguro de si estamos lo suficientemente preparados para sustentar otra guerra - dijo el rey Sawamura, Yamaguchi los escuchaba a todos, no tenía idea de cómo contribuir en aquella conversación, él no era un noble, no era un soldado, ni siquiera sabía usar magia ni defenderse en combate, sólo era un simple empleado del palacio.

-Después de verse acorralada trató de matarme, me defendí, pero luego me di cuenta de que ella también estaba tratando de matar a sus propios sirvientes, los dos regeneradores. No les voy a mentir, me dio tanta lástima verlos quemarse vivos, que decidí defenderlos, y la única manera para que ella los dejara en paz era salir huyendo para que me siguiera, y venir hasta acá para alertar a la guardia.

-Qué piadoso eres Sugawara san, hasta con dos regeneradores enemigos, yo no sé si los habría defendido - admitió Hayato, que luego calló, recordando que era un beta con magia de curación, inútil en combate - aunque bueno, tal vez ni siquiera hubiera podido hacer algo.

-Eran dos regeneradores Suga, no tenías que salvarlos y huir sin atrapar a la duquesa- Daichi lo miró seriamente, Sugawara también lo estaba, no iba a disculparse por lo que hizo.

-Ya no estamos en guerra Daichi, no me pidas no hacer nada si veo a unas personas que no pueden defenderse en una situación tan horrible como esa.

-Con toda honestidad, yo habría hecho lo mismo que tú, Suga - dijo la reina Yui, entonces nadie dentro de la habitación pudo decir algo en contra.

-Bueno, entonces hay dos regeneradores y una demonio sueltos por las tierras del rey ¿La guardia está enterada? - preguntó Ennoshita.

-Sí, creo haberlo mencionado.

-Pues, si no conseguimos capturar a la duquesa, podríamos sacarle información a la fuerza a ese par de regeneradores - sugirió Ennoshita, Suga abrió los ojos con preocupación.

-Oye Chikara, los regeneradores aguantan todo tipo de dolor, no creo que torturarlos sea la opción más viable si queremos hacerlos hablar.

-Qué pacifista eres Sugawara san - mencionó Ikejiri.

-No se trata de ser pacifista, es cuestión de lógica - Suga habló con una mayor firmeza para luego seguir argumentando su punto - si se trata de unos guerreros entrenados durante toda la vida para aguantar el dolor de las batallas sin caer, entonces torturarlos con dolor no es ni de lejos la mejor manera de persuadirlos a hablar.

-¿Entonces que sugieres? En el pasado hemos intentado sobornar a regeneradores para hacerlos hablar, y se han rehusado a cooperar aún si la cifra era muy alta - cuestionó Ennoshita cruzado de brazos.

-Tiene razón, los regeneradores son absurdamente leales a los demonios, ni siquiera con todo el oro del mundo los traicionarían - agregó el rey Daichi.

-Lo cual es muy raro porque son esclavos... - Hayato murmuró aquella frase en tono de lamento por la esclavitud de esa raza.

-Esto... yo... - dijo Yamaguchi muy inseguro de meterse en la conversación; la sensación fue aún peor cuando todos callaron y voltearon a verlo, su corazón se aceleró por los nervios, no era su intención llamar la atención de todos esos nobles.

-¿Quieres decir algo Yamaguchi chan? - le preguntó la reina Yui, el omega se sonrojó por la vergüenza y trató de sacar voz para decir lo que quería decir.

-Bueno... si los regeneradores son esclavos... - titubeó Tadashi, los demás no dejaban de mirarlo atentos a cada una de sus palabras y expresiones de inseguridad - si son esclavos tal vez no quieran dinero...

-¿Sólo ibas a decir eso? - la voz de Daichi era muy firme, casi estruendosa para el pobre omega.

-No su majestad, lo que quiero decir es que... tal vez quieran lo que no les dan en el reino demonio, como... libertad, tierras propias, tranquilidad, seguridad, tal vez amor... - la voz de Yamaguchi se hacía cada vez más baja y vergonzosa, como si pensara que estaba diciendo algo estúpido.

-Pues... tiene sentido ¿De qué les sirve el dinero si no tienen la libertad de gastarlo en nuestras tierras o en las suyas? - dijo Ennoshita, cuyas palabras iluminaron el rostro de Tadashi, que ya no parecía abochornado por sus "tontas palabras" - pero, si no pueden gastar el dinero en sus tierras por ser esclavos, y no pueden hacerlo en nuestras tierras por todo el historial de enemistades ¿Dónde deberíamos darles tierras y libertad?

-Los ángeles tal vez no harían problemas - agregó Yui sonriendo.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que gastar tanto en regeneradores? - cuestionó Daichi, algo fastidiado por la idea - han sido el enemigo durante décadas, no concibo la idea de tener que pagarles tierras en algún lugar que ni siquiera es de nuestro territorio solo para que estén dispuestos a hablar.

-Su alteza, solo estamos suponiendo el peor de los casos, que nuestra guardia falle al capturar a Kiyoko Shimizu y deban enfocarse en ese par de esclavos - le aclaró Chikara, Sawamura no estaba convencido.

-No pienso darle nada a esos esclavos a menos que el método tradicional no funcione en ellos.

-"Método tradicional" ¿Te refieres a la tortura verdad? - Suga observó al rey, irritado por su mala disposición.

-Déjennos solos, necesito hablar con Suga en privado - ordenó Daichi a todos los presentes.

-De acuerdo, deben arreglarlo entre ustedes - dijo Yui indicándole a Yamaguchi, Hayato y Ennoshita que salieran - acompáñenme por favor - les pidió a los tres, juntos salieron de la habitación para dejar al rey y a Sugawara a solas.

-Escucha Daichi, las cosas no tienen que ser necesariamente violentas con ese par, los vi a punto de morir gracias a Kiyoko Shimizu, por sentido común deben sentir rencor por ella.

-Los regeneradores no saben de sentido común Suga, no traicionarían a los demonios ni aunque estos les hicieran el peor mal.

-Al menos hay que intentar una vía más diplomática, nadie quiere más guerra ahora.

-¿Nadie quiere más guerra? ¿Entonces por qué esa demonio y sus esclavos estaban aquí? Ten algo de raciocinio.

-No creo que estén al servicio de la reina Kyoutani, sería estúpido armar escándalo y ejercer la violencia contra los demonios ahora.

-No cambies el tema, estoy hablando de lo que haremos con esos regeneradores si los capturan, no de las razones para que esos demonios estuvieran aquí.

-Ya sabes que la violencia no funciona en ellos, sería inútil torturarlos, no sacaríamos nada.

-Entonces, habrá que matarlos - pronunció el rey Sawamura, Suga guardó silencio ante sus palabras, hasta que pensó en algo que decir.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que matarlos? Me parecería bien castigarlos si hubieran cometido algún crimen contra alguno de nuestros pueblos, pero no sabemos si lo han hecho, al menos no ha llegado algún reporte durante los últimos meses.

-¿Te parece poco que hayan estado espiándonos para atacarnos desde adentro? - replicó Daichi - Suga ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que le pase a esos regeneradores?

-No es que me importen, solo, es empatía, es todo.

-¿Empatía? ¿Seguro que eres tú?

-Si estuviera en el lugar de esos regeneradores, no tendría más opción que seguir órdenes aunque me maltraten, si lo piensas de ese modo, es algo triste.

-Entiendo que los regeneradores no tengan ni una buena calidad de vida ni opciones, pero no podemos invertir en enemigos para ofrecerles algo a cambio de que confiesen por qué estaban aquí, sería sencillo darles un par de hectáreas en nuestro reino, pero ellos no aceptarían convivir con nuestra gente, así que tendríamos que gastar dinero en otros lugares.

-Maldición, tu mente no es capaz de entender que ya no estamos en guerra y que no necesariamente hay que darles tierra, solo hay que asegurarles que estarán bien.

-Quieres decir ¿Apelar a sus emociones? No soy partidario de esas cosas, es ridículo.

-No es tan ridículo como crees, las personas suelen ser irracionales, entenderán más a través de la emocionalidad que de la racionalidad, y sin duda la respuesta sería mejor que la que obtendríamos torturándolos, se morderían la lengua para morir antes de decir algo si usamos esos medios - argumentó Sugawara, el rey se quedó pensando un momento en lo que su amigo decía.

-Suga, en 4 meses deberás recoger los reportes de Satori en la frontera.

-Ahora eres tú el que cambia de tema.

-Te propongo algo, si la guardia no captura a los intrusos, actuaremos según tus métodos, solo si tú mismo vas en busca de esos regeneradores - sugirió Daichi, Suga se quedó sorprendido, luego rió.

-A veces eres algo bastardo ¿Me vas a mandar por la ruta larga como castigo por ser tan "piadoso"?

-Exactamente ¿Quieres hacer las cosas a tu modo? Ve en busca de esos dos mientras viajas a pie hasta la frontera.

-¿Cuánto crees que me tarde?

-Si te apresuras, llegarás a tiempo para recibir el informe de Satori.

-De acuerdo, seguiré sus órdenes su majestad - Sugawara sonrió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, feliz de salirse con la suya.

-Suga.

-¿Diga?

-Si no funcionan tus métodos, tú mismo te encargarás de aplicar los míos.

*****

Makoto y sus hombres corrían por el bosque de Akkad, seguían la luz anaranjada del incendio, quedándose detenidos un momento para poder determinar en que dirección pudo ir la duquesa; Shimada decidió enviar a un tercio de sus hombres hacia el norte en caso de que Kiyoko decidiera escapar a pie, otro tercio ya se encontraba tratando de controlar las llamas, mientras él, Tsukishima y otro grupo se dirigían al pueblo de Sippar, muy cercano a Akkad, ubicado en la ladera de un rio y apegado a un conjunto de montañas donde se rentaban dragones para viajar largas distancias, era la opción más obvia para escapar, pero seguía siendo la más efectiva. Rápidamente fueron hacia la posta a los pies de Akkad y se llevaron algunos caballos, solo tuvieron que enseñar sus insignias de la guardia real para poder tomar los caballos que quisieran; sin perder tiempo emprendieron hacia Sippar, azotando a los corceles para galopar a máxima velocidad por la delgada pradera que se formaba entre las montañas de la cordillera del suroeste.

Los galopes estruendosos despertaron a algunas personas que vivían en la periferia de Sippar, la guardia ya empezaba a ascender hacia la cima de las montañas, donde estaban las grandes grutas con pilares y tragaluces que cumplían la función de almacenes de dragones; Shimada, Kei y el resto de la guardia llegaron a la entrada del lugar, encontrándose a tres guardias tendidos en el suelo, respirando con dificultad y gimiendo de dolor, pues las quemaduras en sus cuerpos no les permitían siquiera levantarse, la ropa chamuscada se encontraba pegada a las heridas de los hombres, que de milagro no estaban muertos. Makoto le preguntó a uno de ellos si la demonio ya había escapado, y el pobre guardia respondió que no había visto a ningún dragón salir de ahí; con esa información, Shimada le ordenó a un par de miembros de la guardia que llevaran a los heridos a un hospital, mientras los demás soldados y él mismo se adentraban en silencio a las cavernas de dragones, sabiendo que Kiyoko Shimizu debía estar escondida en alguna parte.

Sigilosamente caminaron entre todas las bestias domadas, dóciles dragones de gran tamaño y variados aspectos por sus escamas coloridas, que los miraban erguidos y curiosos; los miembros de la guardia se repartieron en diferentes direcciones, avanzando cuidadosamente entre los dragones, quienes giraban la cabeza para verlos moverse, interesados como si fueran unos animalillos domésticos que pensaban que todo era un juego. Ellos daban pisadas apenas perceptibles para el oído de una persona, debían tener cuidado, la magia que involucraba fuego era una de las más temidas por las personas comunes gracias al daño directo e indirecto que podían causar los usuarios de dicha magia, el sólo calor indirecto podía causar quemaduras y ampollas en la piel.

Kei miraba a su alrededor mientras caminaba en el centro de la caverna, analizando detenidamente el comportamiento de las bestias, que giraban la cabeza cada vez que alguien pasaba por su lado; era fácil detectar cuando alguien estaba caminando agachado y en sigilo, los dragones los delataban. Tsukishima silenció a todos para que se detuvieran un momento, entonces observó a los dragones, quietos y callados al igual que los soldados, todos excepto uno de los animales, que movió la cabeza suavemente mirando a alguien que gateaba escondida detrás de él; Kei se movió hacia adelante en silencio, sin alertar a nadie, sin exaltarse, solo avanzando hacia donde se encontraba su objetivo mientras preparaba su varita para luchar. 

Apenas se acercó lo suficiente al dragón, escuchó un rápido aleteo, era la duquesa, que se apresuró para tomar a un dragón muy joven, más pequeño y ligero que los demás dragones del lugar, su color era azul oscuro, perfecto para camuflarse en la noche; Tsukishima vio como el dragón y la duquesa pasaban rozando su cabeza, alejándose escurridizamente. Antes de que el pequeño dragón saliera por completo de la cueva, Kei dio un gran salto y se aferró a la cola del animal, elevándose en pleno vuelo junto a Kiyoko y el dragón; el viento y los rápidos aleteos le hacían pensar que no resistiría por mucho tiempo, sus manos no aguantarían el trayecto a esa peligrosa altura; sin embargo Tsukishima era capaz de estar en calma, quería actuar rápido, pero tenía la mala suerte de tener una varita como canalizador, más impráctica en una situación extrema como esa a diferencia de un anillo.

Se sujetó con todas sus fuerzas de la aleta de la cola con una sola mano, mientras movía el otro brazo para apuntar con su varita al viento; cuando intentó mantener quieto su canalizador para mover una ráfaga de aire, notó que Shimizu lo miraba de reojo, seria, pero con un evidente odio en sus oscuras pupilas. Kei se tragó el miedo y movió rápidamente la varita para impulsar el aire hacia el costado del dragón, al mismo tiempo que Kiyoko le apuntaba con sus anillos, lanzándole una llamarada de fuego que quemó su brazo y parte de su rostro; el dolor causó una reacción reflejo, que lo hizo soltar la cola del dragón, cayendo desde esa altitud hacia un abismo que probablemente significaría su muerte.

Tsukishima caía a toda velocidad, sus quemaduras le causaban mucho dolor, esa situación cercana a la muerte le impedía pensar en algún movimiento para salvarse; antes de perder la fe, cayó sobre el lomo de un dragón más grande, Shimada estaba sobre él, y logró atrapar a Kei sujetando su ropa antes de que cayera también de la espalda del animal; Makoto revisó con una rápida mirada las quemaduras de Tsukishima, tal vez podría seguir en combate con mucho esfuerzo, pero lo mejor en esos momentos era llamar a uno de los soldados que estuviera montado en algún dragón pequeño y rápido para que se llevara al chico alfa hacia el palacio, donde podría ser curado. En cuanto dejó a Kei en manos de uno de sus compañeros, Shimada continuó liderando la persecución por los aires, la duquesa les llevaba mucha ventaja, pero aun lograban distinguir a duras penas al pequeño dragón de camuflaje nocturno; se apresuró ordenándole a su bestia que volara más rápido, todos los soldados ya podían sentir el éxito de capturar con vida a Kiyoko.

Pero la duquesa era muy lista, calculadora y serena, sabía que desde la línea de visión de los soldados humanos solo lograrían ver al dragón que había robado, así que, cuando determinó que estaba a una distancia perfecta para pasar inadvertida, se dejó caer en picada, si iba en caída libre sujetando sus rodillas, lograría desaparecer de la vista de la guardia real; a tan solo unos escasos 4 metros del suelo, comenzó a mover sus alas, para volar bajo entre los árboles y montañas escarpadas de la cordillera de Akkad. Shimada y su equipo se dieron cuenta muy tarde de que el pequeño dragón continuaba volando sin pasajeros, mirando hacia todos lados con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que lo guiara; se unió rápidamente a la bandada de dragones que estaban montando los miembros de la guardia, quienes recibieron la orden de no detenerse hasta encontrar alguna señal sobre el paradero de la duquesa.

*****

El soldado de la guardia que traía a Tsukishima sobre el lomo de su dragón arribó en pocos minutos en el interior del palacio, el ruido causado por el animal despertó la curiosidad de todos los que se encontraban dentro; Yamaguchi corrió hacia el exterior para ver si se trataba de los miembros de la guardia, comprobó con temor que sólo se trataba de un soldado herido y su escolta. El susto fue peor cuando identificó a Kei como el soldado que necesitaba atención médica, luego de unos segundos de shock salió corriendo por la escalera llamando a Tsukishima, rogaba que contestara al escuchar su nombre; los guardias comenzaron a gritar hacia el interior del castillo, llamando a Ikejiri, el único que podía curar a Kei en esos momentos.

Tadashi se acercó corriendo hasta Tsukishima, que estaba siendo cargado por sus compañeros, lo llamaba con la voz temblorosa, Kei le respondió con pocas fuerzas que ya dejara de hablar, pues estaba consciente; pero el estar consciente no significaba que estuviera en buen estado, el costado derecho de su uniforme estaba derretido y pegado a sus quemaduras en el hombro y brazo, por el lado derecho de su cara también había una quemadura, que en su mayor parte afectaba al cuero cabelludo, la sien y la mejilla. Yamaguchi lo seguía mientras Hayato y otros hombres lo llevaban a una habitación para curarlo; el omega no podía evitar sollozar, el aspecto de su amigo no le daba la seguridad necesaria para no pensar negativamente.

Tsukishima se quejaba en voz baja por el dolor y el potente ardor de su piel, también maldecía cada vez que escuchaba los tristes gimoteos de Tadashi, lo enfurecía no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarse y decirle que ya no llorara por estupideces, que él estaba bien y fuera de peligro. Cuando Hayato y algunos soldados que le servían de enfermeros metieron a Kei a la habitación de primeros auxilios, los presentes le dijeron a Yamaguchi que no estorbara mientras procedían a curar las quemaduras de Tsukishima.

Aquello no le sentó bien al omega, tal vez no sabía usar magia, pero si era bueno con los primeros auxilios; de cualquier forma acató la orden y se quedó afuera del cuarto, su impotencia incrementaba con el paso de los minutos, era un sentimiento de inutilidad que lo hacía llorar mientras esperaba sentado noticias sobre Kei. La reina Yui apareció frente a él y tomó sus manos para ayudarlo a levantarse; se sentía como un gusano que no merecía tal gesto de simpatía de una monarca, así que respondió a su ayuda con un tímido "gracias" y guardó silencio; sin embargo ella no se mostraba como la reina que era, lo hacía mostrándose como un ser humano, preocupada por su sirviente y amigo.

Luego de abrazarlo con dulzura, tomó su mano y lo guió lejos de esa enfermería, donde podría calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría; la razón por la que Tadashi era especial para ella, se debía a que el omega cuidaba del joven príncipe, Dai Sawamura, hijo de Yui y el rey Daichi. Las labores diplomáticas de las reinas y reyes consortes radicaban en viajar a diferentes poblados para organizar labores de reconstrucción y repartición, durante la guerra también era común que Yui viajase a los pueblos destruidos para dar discursos a los sobrevivientes, su presencia les devolvía la fe en la corona.

Por esa razón, la crianza del príncipe dependía tanto de sus padres como del joven omega que se encargaba de cuidarlo y consentirlo cuando estos no estaban; Dai estaba en el pasillo que daba al patio exterior, donde podía admirar al dragón que se acicalaba las alas en medio del patio, sin prisa por volver a su cueva con el resto de dragones de alquiler. La reina sermoneó a su hijo por estar a la intemperie en pijamas, y este se disculpó sin berrinches; a sus 10 años era bastante más maduro y obediente que sus pares, pero al ver a Yamaguchi, elevó sus brazos como una forma de pedirle que lo cargara.

El omega no podía resistirse al pequeño príncipe, así que lo tomó en sus brazos y recibió un dulce abrazo del niño; Yui se sentía enternecida, no obstante también tenía la pequeña sensación de inseguridad que le causaba el pensar que su hijo amaba más a su niñero que a ella; juntos llevaron a Dai a su cuarto para recostarlo en su cómoda cama. El príncipe se sentía muy hiperactivo y estimulado por esa extraña noche, no estaba seguro de que estaba ocurriendo, pero lo intrigaba y emocionaba ver tanto ajetreo, la guardia moviéndose, todos corriendo de allá para acá, un dragón en el patio; difícilmente podría dormir con eso.

Yui se sentó junto a su hijito y le acarició la cabeza, Dai aún era un simple niño, Yamaguchi quería preservar su inocencia inventando la historia de que el dragón vino a visitar al principito del reino, pero la reina no estaba de acuerdo con darle esa versión a su hijo. Ahora más que nunca debía darle una crianza sincera, así que, con tranquilidad le explicó la verdad a su hijo, de forma pausada para que pudiera entender la situación.

Tadashi enmudeció, no estaba seguro de si hablarle del posible peligro que corrían ayudaría a que el niño pudiera dormir tranquilo; sin embargo la reina Yui le explicó todo de forma serena, nada alarmista, y el niño, aunque se mostró sorprendido, guardó silencio y asintió cuando su madre preguntó si había comprendido todo. Parecía aceptarlo de forma natural, luego de finalizar esa pequeña charla, cambió el tema a algo más tranquilo y amigable, como si comprendiera aquellos conflictos entre naciones.

El omega tenía la preocupación de cómo se sentiría el niño, si tendría pesadillas o pasaría mala noche pensando en lo dicho por su madre; para su sorpresa, Dai terminó durmiéndose al poco rato, relajado y en paz luego de haber recibido un beso tanto de su madre como de su niñero. Yamaguchi aprovechó entonces para preguntarle a la reina de la forma más respetuosa posible por qué le había contado al niño sobre los espías demonios, lo consideraba muy pequeño para meterse en problemáticas así.

La reina contestó preguntándole al omega a que edad había experimentado por primera vez el miedo de la guerra, él se quedó callado al recordar que durante toda su infancia vivió con el miedo y la pérdida, hasta transformarse en uno de los millones huérfanos de guerra; pero era precisamente por esa razón que no quería exponer a Dai, el príncipe tenía la posibilidad de vivir una niñez plena, pues aunque vivió durante la guerra, en Akaad nunca llegaron a atacar el palacio, y su mundo nunca fue perturbado. Yui le contestó que Dai era un príncipe, y como tal, su única forma de entender los conflictos bélicos era educándolo sobre estos, ella tenía el deber como madre y reina de enseñarle a su hijo la labor de un monarca; la reina había previsto una situación que podría ponerlos en peligro una vez más, así que a su juicio, Dai estaba más que listo para aprender a gobernar.

Yamaguchi entendía el punto de la reina, pero eso de alguna forma despertó nuevamente su inseguridad, el príncipe estaba siendo educado para ser un gobernante, una persona útil para la sociedad; cada persona en el palacio cumplía una función, y él no se sentía conforme con la suya, algo en él aspiraba a ser más. Luego de un rato de charla, se despidió de la reina y volvió corriendo a la habitación donde estaban curando a Kei; Hayato salió abrió la puerta justo antes de que Tadashi pudiera tocarla, se veía algo apresurado, y antes de irse a rápidos pasos, le dijo al omega que Tsukishima estaba bien, pero que ahora dormía por los efectos sedantes.

El joven omega entró al cuarto para poder ver a su amigo, comprobando su estado; tenía vendas en sus heridas, estaban algo ensangrentadas y con humedad por las ampollas de su piel, Ikejiri aún debía seguir tratándolo, pero tenía algo que hacer. Yamaguchi acarició la parte sana del rostro del alfa, ya se sentía más tranquilo al verlo dormir, sabía que se pondría mejor en algunas semanas. Como Kei estaba dormido, Tadashi se retiró de la habitación y se fue, viendo a lo lejos por el pasillo a Hayato, que avanzaba rápidamente; después de quedarse dormido hasta las 6 de la mañana sentado en el piso, el omega despertó por unos murmullos a algunos metros de distancia.

Durante esas horas Ikejiri había salido a la ciudad de Akkad para reunir a los miembros de la corte real que no residían en el palacio, los que si convivían en ese lugar, como Hayato, Shimada y Yusuke Takinoue el Senescal de la corte, recibieron a los miembros que acababan de llegar, al sumo sacerdote Asahi Azumane, y a los dueños de la academia de magia, la familia Ukai conformada por el director Ikkei Ukai y su nieto Keishin Ukai. Entre los presentes también se encontraban dos figuras muy jóvenes e inseguras, los lugartenientes de 18 años, Kazuhito Narita y Hisashi Kinoshita, herederos de las casas nobles del norte y que se encontraban en Akkad para aprender un uso avanzado de magia; ellos mismos desconocían la verdadera razón del porque habían sido enviados a la capital, su inexperiencia les impedía ver que sus vidas corrían peligro en sus territorios, donde sus pueblos hambrientos y destruidos causaban discordia y revueltas, muy peligrosas para niños como ellos.

Yamaguchi siguió al gran grupo de nobles hasta un gran cuarto subterráneo, oscuro y considerablemente amplio, donde se realizaban importantes reuniones; tal vez era muy metiche, sin embargo la situación lo intrigaba tanto que se escabulló y logró ocultarse tras un pilar para curiosear en la junta. Sugawara caminó desde el extremo donde se encontraba el rey hasta la entrada, para saludar a su amigo Asahi y recordarle alegremente sobre el viaje que Azumane quería realizar para evangelizar las tierras del norte, proponiéndole acompañarlo en su peregrinación.

El secretario y consejero del rey, Ennoshita Chikara, pidió silencio en la habitación para poder introducir el tema que debían debatir; su rostro siempre sereno pronunció sin rodeos que Akkad acababa de ser visitada por tres demonios que habían estado espiando las viejas catacumbas de las cascadas a los pies de la ciudad. Los presentes comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, sorprendidos e inquietados por esa información, los jóvenes Narita y Kinoshita murmuraron entre ellos que eso explicaba la presencia de la guardia real horas atrás por las calles de Akkad.

-¿Lograron capturarlos? - preguntó Keishin Ukai, estaba serio, preparado para reflexionar y sacar conjeturas según lo que le contaran.

-No, pero logramos identificar a una de ellos: la duquesa Kiyoko Shimizu de Nerón - respondió Yusuke, la realidad es que él no había estado presente al momento de la persecución, pero había sido bien informado al respecto.

-¿Duquesa? Eso quiere decir que... - dijo Asahi atemorizado por la idea de que los nobles del reino demonio decidieran atacarlos otra vez.

-Aún no estamos seguros de la naturaleza de este espionaje ni de la participación de la reina Kyoutani, será mejor que escuchemos toda la historia. Por favor prosigue, Sugawara san - pronunció Ennoshita, Suga suspiró desganado por tener que contar la historia una vez más.

-Sobrevolaba las afueras de la ciudad cuando vi a dos regeneradores meterse detrás de una de las cascadas; estaban escudriñando los mecanismos para abrir los túneles, así que me enfrenté a ellos, sin querer me revelaron que trabajaban para la duquesa, y esta tuvo que salir de su escondite para luchar conmigo. En un momento empecé a verme en desventaja y tuve que huir de ella para llegar al castillo y darle aviso a la guardia.

-Organicé a los soldados del rey y emprendimos la búsqueda, tuve que dividir mis tropas para que algunos se encargaran de controlar un incendio provocado por la duquesa; luego llegamos a un alquiler de dragones y perseguimos a la duquesa volando, ella tenía la ventaja por tener un dragón más ligero y rápido, y un par de alas propias que le facilitaron distraernos para huir. Actualmente está prófuga y algunos de mis hombres continúan la búsqueda - agregó Makoto al relato de los acontecimientos.

-¿Qué hay de los regeneradores? - preguntó Keishin.

-También están prófugos - respondió Ikejiri -Sugawara los salvó de ser calcinados - continuó diciendo.

-¿Los salvó? - se cuestionó Keishin, Sugawara tragó saliva.

-Solo les eché una mano, estaban desprotegidos mientras se quemaban vivos. Cuando me di a la fuga no supe más de ellos - aclaró Suga.

-Sea como fuere, hay 3 espías demonios sueltos en el territorio, y no estamos seguros de si fueron enviados por la reina, o hay algo más complicado detrás - dijo Ennoshita mirando de reojo a Hayato, que sonreía nervioso.

-¿Podrías explicar tu punto Ennoshita? - le preguntó Ikkei, entonces el rey Daichi avanzó hacia el centro de la junta y tocó el hombro de su consejero para indicarle que se quedara a sus espaldas para dejarlo hablar.

-Durante las negociaciones por el acuerdo de paz, la reina Kyoutani y los lugartenientes del reino demonio estaban de acuerdo con firmar la paz, ceder parte de su territorio y construir un muro fronterizo. El único que se negó hasta el final fue el conde Oikawa Tooru, esposo de la duquesa Shimizu - relató Sawamura.

-¿Qué quiere decir...? Su majestad - preguntó Narita muy asustado e inseguro, se notaba cuanto lo abrumaba formar parte de esa reunión.

-Es sencillo, significa que podría estarse formando una facción contra la reina Kyoutani y el tratado por la paz. Lo cual libraría de responsabilidad a los Kyoutani de este incidente - respondió Yusuke Takinoue.

-¿Cómo podríamos comprobar si tuvieron participación o no? Enviarle una carta a la reina, en caso de que esté involucrada, sólo serviría para que nos mintiera o adelantara su ofensiva - comentó Ikkei Ukai, algunos nobles comenzaron a pensar detenidamente, mientras Yamaguchi y los jovencitos terratenientes observaban confundidos y preocupados.

-La única manera de saberlo es atrapar con vida a alguno de los involucrados - dijo Hayato con tranquilidad.

-La duquesa tiene recursos y una capacidad física que le hace más escurridiza, yo me enfocaría en enviar tropas a buscar a los dos regeneradores ¿Cómo eran sus apariencias, Suga? - preguntó Yusuke.

-Pálidos, cabello rojizo, el omega era bajo y con el cabello tieso, al centro sus mechones eran de color negro; el beta tenía rasgos afilados y la cabeza rapada - respondió Sugawara - sin embargo hace un rato tuve una conversación con los reyes, y no nos parece una buena idea interrogar a los regeneradores de la forma convencional, están entrenados para soportar toda clase de torturas.

-¿Entonces que sugieres? ¿Perseguir a la duquesa aunque a estas alturas nos lleve kilómetros de ventaja? Aún con todo el entrenamiento del mundo, todos los regeneradores tienen un límite - lo increpó Keishin Ukai.

-Además, hay otros tipos de tortura además de la física - agregó Ikejiri.

-Como la tortura psicológica o sexual - lo complemento Takinoue.

-¿Por qué recurrir a la hostilidad? También tuve esta conversación con los demás, a veces la persuasión da mejores frutos - respondió Sugawara.

-Si no vamos a ponernos de acuerdo, no quedará de otra más que tomar acción directa y enviar una advertencia al reino demonio - pronunció tajantemente Keishin, su abuelo volteó a verlo severo y estoico.

-No seas imprudente, hay que evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento bélico, el norte es cada vez más hostil y empobrecido gracias a la guerra, lo que menos queremos es un conflicto civil en conjunto con agresiones extranjeras.

-Pero... corríjanme si me equivoco pero... estamos mucho mejor económicamente que los demonios y nuestras pérdidas no fueron tantas como las de ellos... ¿Entonces por qué sentir miedo de una guerra que podemos ganar...? - Kinoshita sacó la voz inseguramente, y todos, incluyendo a Yamaguchi, se le quedaron mirando, algunos como Ennoshita y Sugawara de forma severa, otros como Yusuke y Keishin con sorpresa.

-El muchacho tiene razón, aún con la situación delicada del norte, estamos mucho mejor parados que los demonios - dijo Shimada, pero se veía dubitativo - sin embargo yo preferiría seguir escuchando sugerencias.

-Precisamente hablé de ese tema con Sugawara hace unas horas, él propone una vía diplomática con los regeneradores y se ofreció a ir en su búsqueda para poner en práctica su propuesta de persuadirlos a hablar - habló el rey Sawamura - mi propuesta es mantener el perfil bajo y perseguir a los prófugos hasta que nuestro informante nos traiga noticias del reino demonio. Ya sea persuadiendo, torturando o recibiendo el informe en 4 meses, sabremos la verdad de este asunto.

-Muy bien, comencemos la votación. Levante la mano aquel que desee una acción directa y hostil contra los demonios - Ennoshita Chikara alzó la voz al centro del salón, y vio como las manos de Takinoue, Keishin y Kinoshita se alzaban, Yamaguchi suspiró con alivio al ver que sólo 3 de los presentes querían guerra - ahora levante la mano aquel que quiera una acción cautelosa - las manos de Ikkei, el rey, Sugawara, Hayato, Azumane, Makoto, Narita y Ennoshita se levantaron para así determinar que la acción a tomar sería la de cautela.

-Mi reina tenía algo importante que hacer, pero sé que si estuviera aquí también votaría por no tomar acciones que nos lleven a un enfrentamiento otra vez - comentó Daichi - Bien, ya está decidido, nos mantendremos callados hasta tener información concreta acerca de esta amenaza. Ennoshita.

-¿Si su majestad?

-Envía a hacer carteles de búsqueda con la apariencia de esos regeneradores y la duquesa, da la orden de que sólo circulen dentro de los establecimientos militares, no quiero cazarrecompensas ni ninguna persona común involucrada en esta búsqueda. Sugawara te ayudará.

-Está bien alteza.

-El tiempo que tomará el replicar el cartel para cada establecimiento me dará ventaja suficiente para encontrarlos primero - pensó Suga en voz alta.

-No cantes victoria tan pronto Suga, si mis hombres los atrapan primero, usaremos los métodos tradicionales para sacarles información, ya te lo había comentado.

-Cuando hablamos en privado creí que no enviarías a nadie más y que me dejarías todo el trabajo a mí.

-Siempre es bueno tener más de una salida.

-Mis métodos de cualquier forma son más efectivos.

-Eso es cierto, Sugawara es un experto en persuadir los corazones de la gente - Ikejiri sonrió, Chikara lo miró de reojo al escuchar la frase "persuadir los corazones".

-¿Podrías explicarme qué tipo de métodos usas, Sugawara san? - pregunto Ikkei, curioso y tenso por lo que entendía por "persuadir corazones".

-Apelar a las emociones, establecer vínculos afectivos, soltar la lengua con el consentimiento de la persona - relató Suga un poco incómodo.

-Básicamente, mentir - dijo Keishin, no tenía afanes de juzgar, mas creía que era la forma más sincera de nombrar al método de Sugawara.

-No lo sé, tal vez sea mentir, o conocer los corazones de la gente - se excusó Suga.

-Una romántica forma de describirlo - lo "elogió" Hayato, Ennoshita tosió y se acercó a Sugawara.

-¿Me acompañas Sugawara san? - preguntó estando muy cerca de él, a esa distancia no todos podían distinguir el cambio en la voz de Chikara, menos grave, más suave, algo atrayente.

-Con todo gusto.

-Oye Suga - le llamó el rey Sawamura.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No creo que los demás tengan potestad de juzgarte si enamoras a alguno de esos regeneradores, estarás haciendo algo importante por la corona - le aclaró el rey, algunos de los presentes agacharon la cabeza incómodos, Ikejiri en cambio irguió la mirada sonriéndole como un perro fiel.

-Con mi carisma y mi encanto tal vez enamore a los dos ¿No lo crees? - Suga rió, el rey lo hizo de forma discreta, todo mientras Yamaguchi se iba hacia la puerta caminando en cuclillas.

-Pues no.

*****

Tadashi pudo dormir un poco más a las 8 de la mañana, los demás sirvientes le permitieron dormir a pesar de que su horario al igual que el de ellos comenzaba a las 6, dejarían que el príncipe lo despertara para jugar en unas cuantas horas, después de todo su deber radicaba en estar pendiente de él. Ikkei y Keishin se fueron del palacio discutiendo seriamente entre ellos, no era bueno tener ese tipo de discrepancias en temas tan delicados como determinar la paz y seguridad de todo un reino; además, dentro de 2 horas debían recibir a los nuevos alumnos de la Academia, ese año por decreto debían admitir el ingreso de omegas, y también debían darle una bienvenida cordial a los terratenientes del norte, que al llegar en su carruaje al centro de Akkad corrieron como nunca para preparar sus uniformes nuevos.

Sugawara y Ennoshita se dirigieron rápidamente hasta una imprenta para crear los carteles para los militares del país, la labor de Suga era describir detalle a detalle a los demonios que vio; él y Chikara parecían tener mucha prisa en esos momentos, así que al terminar el cartel y especificar por escrito la orden del rey, salieron a paso veloz hacia un hostal del centro de Akkad. Asahi también corrió todo el camino hacia su hogar en la catedral, para hacer sus maletas, tal y como había acordado con Sugawara, tal vez partirían esa misma mañana hacia el norte, era una oportunidad perfecta para cumplir su sueño de impartir la fe en tierras que la necesitaban; pero era también una ocurrencia muy fugaz, tuvo que coordinar inmediatamente con otros obispos para que cumplieran su labor en su ausencia; no estaban particularmente de acuerdo y se lo reprocharon, pero de todos modos compartían su visión de que el norte debía recuperar la fe en la Iglesia, y de paso en la monarquía.

A las 9 de la mañana Suga se sentó en la cama de un hostal, estaba desnudo y algo somnoliento y cansado, pero el cálculo mental de la hora no lo dejaba estar tranquilo, debía apresurarse y empacar sus cosas para iniciar su búsqueda. Ennoshita no se veía nada estresado en comparación, estaba de costado, con la delicada tela de las sábanas cubriendo estratégicamente su suave y curvilíneo cuerpo desnudo, las formas seductoras de su piel reposaban luego de una intensa media hora de pasión, bastante rápido para su gusto.

-¿De verdad vas a irte tan temprano? - preguntó decepcionado, Sugawara se levantó para vestirse rápidamente.

-Lo siento mucho, sé que es menos de lo que te tengo acostumbrado, pero cada segundo cuenta ahora.

-Qué lástima, para mí también cada segundo cuenta - susurró sensualmente, sentando sus enrojecidos y blandos glúteos sobre la cama, su parte delantera estaba totalmente cubierta por la sábana.

-Te prometo que la próxima vez durare dos horas, pero en estos momentos es importantísimo empezar a moverse.

-Me gusta cuando te mueves... - su tono insinuante acompañó el movimiento de la sábana cayendo por su hombro, Suga se quedó quieto observándolo.

-Tentador pero... es hora de partir - Ennoshita no se lo dejó tan fácil deslizando hacia abajo la sábana para enseñar un pezón, junto con su expresión intensa y sensual que casi hace que Sugawara pierda los estribos - muy tentador... pero ya basta, tengo que guardar mis cosas.

-Como quieras - respondió Chikara levantándose, dejó de lado la sábana y caminó hacia el rincón donde había tirado su ropa, Suga lo siguió con la mirada, todo su cuerpo era como un imán para sus ojos, el libido creció cuando le miró las nalgas al agacharse y vio que estaban rojas por la actividad física tan salvaje de esa mañana - iré a ver a los polluelos del norte, hoy tendrán su primer día en la academia, tal vez necesiten un guía.

-Si... tal vez necesiten... - balbuceó Sugawara distraído por el cuerpo de Ennoshita, que luego de tomar su ropa caminó lentamente hasta él y le besó de forma muy suave y dulce los labios.

-Que te vaya bien en tu viaje, cumple todos tus objetivos, Sugawara san - le susurró a centímetros de la boca, Suga hacía su mejor esfuerzo por mantener el control y no dejarse llevar por la seducción de Ennoshita. Trataba de pensar en cosas que lo hicieran alejarse de él, como el hecho de que eran primos en segundo grado, pero estaba tan excitado que apenas podía tener quietas sus traviesas manos, posadas sobre los glúteos del consejero - Nos vemos dentro de algunos meses, Sugawara san.

-Oh, tienes razón, nos vemos dentro de poco Chikara - pronunció nervioso, inmediatamente dejó de amasar las nalgas de su amante.

-Y Suga...

-¿Dime?

-Trata de no cometer el mismo error de hace años - dijo antes de alejarse, iba acomodando cada tela de su atuendo de la corte antes de cruzar la puerta para marcharse; Sugawara se quedó callado, en su rostro había un pequeño rastro de culpabilidad, e inquietud.

*****

Los nuevos alumnos de la Academia de Magia estaban preparándose para su primer día, había personas de todas las edades, desde simples adolescentes hasta ancianos que tardíamente pudieron cumplir su sueño de ser magos; los reyes habían cambiado la norma que prohibía a los omegas aprender sobre magia, así que muchos de los alumnos eran omegas de diferentes rangos etarios, que a pesar de ya tener acceso al poder que les habían negado, seguían viéndose inseguros e indefensos ante la majestuosidad de la Academia de Magia. Los terratenientes del norte corrían con sus uniformes ya puestos, no habían dormido nada bien, no solo por la reunión con la corte real, sino por sus nervios que no los dejaron pegar pestaña; Ennoshita apareció tras Kinoshita y Narita, y ellos se sobresaltaron con su silenciosa presencia.

Chikara acomodó bien las telas del uniforme que llevaban los chicos, y comenzó a darles una charla sobre mantener un perfil bajo en la academia, no sería correcto que Kinoshita y Narita alardearan de tener sangre noble en las venas; les recomendó también consultar cualquier duda con los profesores o con él mismo, puesto que solía visitar mucho la Academia de Magia para ver a un amigo. Los muchachos asentían ante cada recomendación de Ennoshita, estaban muy nerviosos y tensos, caminaban rígidos como piedras; antes de cruzar el umbral de la entrada, Chikara rió al notar los evidentes nervios de los muchachos, y los abrazo de imprevisto para decirles que todo estaría bien; los jóvenes respiraron con alivio y cerraron los ojos, disfrutando el reconfortante abrazo del consejero.

En un pequeño y barato hostal de la ciudad, un joven omega de 15 años se preparaba para asistir por primera vez a la academia; antes de tomar sus libros sobre magia, limpió el pelo de gato que tenía sobre la ropa, ya que su mascota se había dormido sobre ella durante toda la noche. El chico era una persona completamente autovalente, un huérfano como casi todos en la ciudad, sin embargo él no era un huérfano de guerra, sino que lo era desde su nacimiento; se crió en un orfanato del monasterio principal hasta los 10 años, luego empezó a vivir solo empleando sus amplios conocimientos en mecánica para trabajar y ganar dinero propio.

Lo entusiasmaba entrar en la Academia de Magia, en ese lugar no sólo aprendería a ser un excelente mago, sino que también podría tener una vida asegurada quedándose a vivir en las instalaciones; antes de salir se despidió de su gato y cerró la puerta de su cuartito con llave. Luego de unos minutos llegó corriendo a su destino a todo lo que daban sus pequeñas piernas, la academia era increíblemente enorme y de una belleza arquitectónica fascinante, llena de grandes pilares, escaleras, cúpulas y murales de obras artísticas que escalaban hasta el techo.

En el centro del vestíbulo se encontraban los profesores de la academia y el director Ikkei Ukai, a su derecha estaba su nieto, Keishin Ukai, y a su izquierda el esposo de su nieto, el profesor Ittetsu Takeda. Los alumnos estaban reunidos cerca de las paredes, alejados del círculo de docentes, ya fuera por desinterés o por inseguridad; el director estaba hablando para darles la bienvenida, el joven omega se perdió la presentación de algunos profesores, pero al parecer había llegado a tiempo para lo realmente importante: la activación de la magia en sus cuerpos.

-Antes de activar sus flujos de energía, necesitamos hacerles una pequeña aclaración: utilizar magia conlleva a cargar un gran peso, deben ser responsables cuando la usen, pues hay muchas consecuencias, no pueden usar su magia para divertirse ni para cosas innecesarias - decía Keishin Ukai frente a todos los estudiantes, en un sector de la gran pared había un grupo de nuevos estudiantes revoltosos e inquietos, el tipo de personas que no serían demasiado responsables con su magia.

-Eso es cierto, no solo pueden herir a otros y causar destrozos, sino que también pueden dañarse ustedes mismos - aclaró el profesor Takeda, su holgada ropa escondía bien la pequeña y firme panza que tenía a causa de su primer embarazo, de apenas 2 meses - el flujo de sphaeram, la energía vital, no es ilimitado, antes de experimentar con su magia, deben aprender a graduar el flujo de sphaeram.

-¡¡Mucha charla!! ¡¡Queremos empezar!! - gritó un chico rubio que estaba entre el grupo de inquietos, el profesor Takeda suspiró.

-Si llegasen a utilizar mucha energía en su magia, perderían vitalidad, y correrían el riesgo de desmayarse en medio de un combate. Tal vez no estamos en guerra ahora, pero de todos modos, es crucial que sepan tener autocontrol antes de cometer una locura - continuó explicando Takeda.

-¿Quienes consideran que tienen un buen autocontrol y sentido de la responsabilidad? - preguntó Keishin, entonces una muchacha de cabello castaño con flequillo levantó la mano, muy segura de sí misma.

-Yo juro usar mi magia con responsabilidad y nunca abusar de ella, ni utilizarla cuando no sea necesario - la chica mantenía la mano levantada para jurar ante sus futuros profesores, Keishin Ukai sonrió al ver a una estudiante responsable.

-Acérquese al centro del salón, señorita - le pidió el profesor, ella caminó hacia él sin miedo - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Hana Misaki.

-Hay 4 modos de activación de la magia: ictu, share, motus y naturalis. Ictu consiste en recibir un golpe de energía que activaría la propia, es el método más peligroso y mortal para adquirirla. Share es el método que usamos en la academia, sólo los docentes y los grandes conocedores saben cómo transmitir energía pura a otros, sin dañarlos. Naturalis es un método muy lento, pero garantiza un control formidable de la magia, consiste en meditar en ayuno para encontrar el núcleo - explicaba Keinshin - usaré el método share contigo, pero debes tener claro que no garantizará que puedas controlarlo.

-¿Qué hay del método motus?

-Solo ocurre en casos extremadamente raros, cuando una persona experimenta un sentimiento muy fuerte que gatilla el flujo de energía. Es algo inusual porque se requiere una producción inhumanamente grande de sphaeram para que ocurra este fenómeno. Es el método más inseguro, porque, aunque el mago en cuestión tenga menos riesgo de perder vitalidad por su gran cantidad de energía, puede liberar magia de forma explosiva y descontrolada, como si perdiera la consciencia de lo que está haciendo.

-¿Hay personas actualmente con ese tipo de magia...? - a la chica le tembló un poco la voz, el método de esos magos le parecía bastante peligroso.

\- El último falleció en batalla hace 15 años, un demonio.

-Oh... - el profesor posicionó sus manos frente a su propio pecho y cerró los ojos, después de unos segundos concentrado, pudo formar una pequeña esfera amarillenta de energía pura.

-¿Estás lista? - preguntó Keishin a la alumna, y esta asintió, tragándose los nervios con valentía; el profesor acercó la esfera al centro del pecho de la alumna, y esta respiró como si estuviera recibiendo una enorme bocanada de aire difícil de tomar, y un haz de luz dorada iluminó desde la zona de su pecho hasta esparcirse por todo el lugar - ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, estoy bien... - contestó, despues un profesor anciano y regordete se acercó a la alumna cargando un trozo de madera, una copa de agua y un anillo.

-Soy el profesor Yasufumi Nekomata, te presento tu primera prueba: por favor escoge una de estas tres opciones para comenzar tu evaluación - Hana no estaba muy segura sobre su elección, ninguna de esas cosas llamaba su atención.

-No estoy segura... ¿Qué debería escoger?

-Si no estás segura, prueba tomando todos los objetos uno por uno, y retira tu canalizador para comenzar - la chica tomó la copa de agua en una mano y sacó su varita con la otra - concéntrate, posiciona la varita sobre la copa, e imagina que tratas de mover el agua - Hana tomó aire y cerró los ojos para concentrarse, pero no logró mover el agua.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-No es manipulación - murmuró el profesor Nekomata, luego le entregó el trozo de madera a la chica junto a un anillo adicional que tenía en el bolsillo, ella se colocó el anillo y guardó su varita para usarla después - toma la madera y concéntrate mientras la aprietas con tu mano - le pidió el profesor, ella lo intentó, pero no hubo cambios.

-¿Qué se supone que debe pasar?

-Que la rompas sin esfuerzo, no eres intensificadora al parecer. Por favor, intenta ahora imaginar que le prendes fuego - le pidió el profesor, y ella falló nuevamente - no eres emisora, trata de hacerlo con tu varita - la chica lo intentó y otra vez volvió a fallar - la varita no se prendió fuego, no eres emisora en objetos.

-Oh... yo hubiera deseado tener ese tipo de magia... - Nekomata extendió su mano y mostró el anillo común que traía consigo.

-Imagina que pasas un hilo entre el anillo - la muchacha se concentró arrugando el entrecejo, pero no obtuvo nada - no es materialización. Trata de hacer que el anillo levite - ella continuó intentándolo, pero no obtuvo nada - tu poder no es psíquico.

-Entonces... ¿Cuál es mi tipo de magia?

-Solo queda una opción - dijo Nekomata sacando un pequeño corta plumas de su bolsillo, para luego cortar repentinamente su propia palma de la mano - cúrame.

-¡Profesor! - exclamó ella cuando lo vio cortarse de esa forma, con rapidez sacó su varita y concentró su energía en la herida, que poco a poco se cerró; no cicatrizó, pero si formó una gran costra roja, sin embargo Hana no estaba contenta con el resultado, así que siguió curando sin controlar su flujo de magia.

-¡Suficiente! - el director Ikkei interpuso su mano entre la herida y la varita, luego sujetó a la muchacha, que se volvió débil y casi pierde el equilibrio; Takeda tomó el brazo de Hana y se la llevó caminando a la enfermería.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, compartimos el mismo tipo de magia, será un gusto ser tu profesor.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda...

-Como ven, las pruebas miden el tipo de magia que poseen, una vez descubran cuál es su tipo, deben detenerse en menos de 10 segundos, de lo contrario, consumirán su propia vitalidad sin una buena razón - aclaró el director, mientras el chico rubio del grupo de revoltosos sonreía.

-En síntesis, no ser como la belleza que terminó en la enfermería - comentó el chico rubio.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó Keishin.

-¡Yuji Terushima señor! - respondió muy enérgico.

-Muy bien, Terushima, tú y tu grupo recibirán su activación después de la tercera semana de clases.

-¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Es por precaución, tu tipo de personalidad fiestera puede ser propensa a perder el control, necesitan aprender las bases antes de aventurarse con su magia.

-¡No es justo! ¡Juro que me portaré bien, no tienen que preocuparse!

-Lo lamento, pero es por precaución.

-Pero la chica médico terminó desmayada y se veía responsable, no depende de cómo sea la personalidad.

-El tipo de magia si depende de la personalidad, por eso es fácil guiarnos por estereotipos para determinar la magia de los alumnos, ella efectivamente lucía responsable, por lo que su tipo de magia podía ir entre la materialización, psíquica o curación, magias que difícilmente se descontrolan causando daño a terceros.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver la materialización con la responsabilidad? - preguntó Narita levantando la mano, entonces Ennoshita dio un paso en frente para responder la duda de su protegido, y de paso dar una charla informativa a los nuevos alumnos.

-Yo puedo responder eso - dijo Ennoshita avanzando al centro del vestíbulo - los emisores pueden proyectar elementos orgánicos con su magia, pero los materializadores deben proyectar esos elementos orgánicos transformados en objetos inorgánicos. ¿Qué implica esto? Implica que el materializador deba comprender las partes que conforman el objeto, y sus mecanismos.

-Suena aburridísimo - comentó Terushima sin medir el volumen de su voz.

-Tal vez lo sea, pero las magias materializadoras y psíquicas requieren de mucho estudio, hay que ser dedicados, metódicos. Aunque eso puede que suene muy pedante, pues no todo es color de rosa con los usuarios de materialización, pueden ser obsesivos, nerviosos, o estar llenos de ansiedad, características negativas que de cualquier forma califican en el tipo de personalidad metódica y perfeccionista. Tu personalidad, joven Terushima, es muy extrovertida y algo impulsiva, por lo que el tipo de magia que posees puede ser emisora o intensificadora, magias difíciles de controlar y muy destructivas con su entorno.

-¡¡Genial, justo lo que quiero, ser súper fuerte y quemar cosas!!

-Lo podrás poner en práctica luego de las semanas de evaluación - le aclaró nuevamente Keishin.

-Como sea, parece que sólo a los cerebritos los dejan hacer magia desde el principio.

-No se trata de ser muy inteligentes, sino de la responsabilidad del usuario - agregó Ennoshita.

-¿Y de qué tan aburrido sea?

-¿Aburrido? - Ennoshita miró al nuevo estudiante, con una expresión entre el cinismo y lo severo, el tipo de expresión que a sus protegidos del norte les daba miedo - veamos, tú piensas que la magia más genial es la que te permita tener tanta fuerza como quieras o que te permita quemar cosas con sólo un movimiento, lo que no sabes es que incluso esas magias "divertidas" tienen contraindicaciones que las vuelven monótonas. Cuando ya has probado todo el fuego que puedes lanzar ¿No notarás un vacío de ideas?

-Hey, sólo bromeaba...

-Probablemente pienses que tu compañera que recibió su iniciación tiene un tipo de magia aburrida, pero en combate el desgaste es tan grande que agradecerías estar cerca de un mago de curación. Tal vez creas que los materializadores somos aburridos come libros - Ennoshita extendió su mano e hizo aparecer una silla de madera con su magia - si lo ves con ese foco, los materializadores sólo sacamos cosas insignificantes de nuestras mangas, pero si usas la imaginación como nosotros - Ennoshita apuntó al alumno con sus anillos, luego Terushima sintió un fuerte tirón en su brazo, luego en una pierna, hasta que se dio cuenta de unos hilos que movían su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad - podrás vernos como titiriteros.

-¡Espera por favor, ya entendí! - exclamó Terushima entrando en pánico, Ikkei caminó hacia Ennoshita y tocó sus hombros delicadamente; el consejero levantó la cabeza para verlo, los alumnos murmuraban cosas relacionadas a la expresión de paz y deseo en los ojos de Chikara.

-Contrólate Ennoshita, es sólo un niño - le pidió el director Ikkei, Ennoshita soltó inmediatamente a Terushima y continuó observando a Ikkei, los alumnos se ruborizaban vergonzosos a causa de Chikara, que devoraba con los ojos al director y disimuladamente trataba de pegar su espalda al cuerpo de Ikkei.

-¿Quieres que siga con mi discurso al menos? - le susurró Ennoshita al oído, Ikkei se apartó de él y volvió a su sitio, ignorando su tono insinuante - ¿Hay alguien aquí que comprenda el valor de la creatividad en la magia? - preguntó Chikara tratando de disimular el mal trago de ser rechazado por Ikkei; cuando hizo la pregunta, un extraño alumno de cabello y cejas cortas levantó la mano - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Johei Fukunaga - respondió el joven, no dijo nada más.

-¿Estás preparado para tener poderes?

-Ya los tengo.

-Bien, eso ahorra tiempo ¿Cuál es tu tipo de magia?

-Manipulación.

-¿Podrías hacer una demostración? - preguntó Ennoshita esperando algo convencional como crear corrientes de aire; no se esperaba empezar a tener una sensación de sofocamiento, como si le apretaran la garganta; no podía tomar aire, trataba de respirar, pero era como si todo el aire que inhalaba fuera devuelto al exterior. Chikara cayó de rodillas y tocó su garganta, los sonidos de ahogamiento que emitía sobresaltaron a los alumnos; entonces Ikkei corrió a socorrerlo y miró furioso al alumno.

-¡¡Es suficiente!! - le gritó el director, y Fukunaga dejó en paz a Ennoshita.

-Perdón, sólo era una demostración.

-No podemos tener alumnos que atenten contra la vida de personas inocentes de esa forma. Por favor retírate - le pidió Ikkei mientras levantaba a Ennoshita y este se pegaba a él, respirando con agitación, pero mirándolo libidinoso, sus ojos brillaban como si estuviera viendo a un ángel, pero también lo hacían como un amante lujurioso mirando a su objeto de deseo.

-No pienso lastimar a nadie, si quiere puedo hacer un juramento ¿Así funcionan las cosas aquí no?

-Lo lamentamos, pero en esta academia admitimos a alumnos con autocontrol, y probar una magia tan peligrosa poniendo en riesgo la vida del consejero del rey, no es precisamente tener autocontrol - le dijo Nekomata, pero el chico no parecía inmutarse, seguía mirándolos fijamente con sus ojos gatunos.

-Pero me detuve antes de que de verdad pasara algo ¿Realmente no demostré autocontrol y dominio? - se cuestionó Fukunaga, no lucía como alguien cínico y malvado, mas no parecía conocer algunas bases del sentido común.

-Muchacho, por favor no insistas - comentó Keishin, después miró con recelo a Ennoshita en brazos de su abuelo, actuando como si siguiera en mal estado; Chikara susurró algo en el oído de Ikkei, observando al joven Fukunaga mientras le pedía un favor al director cubriendo su oreja con una mano para que no se escapara el sonido de su voz.

-Te daré el beneficio de la duda, quiero que hagas un juramento ante los profesores, sólo con esto y con un periodo de evaluación se te permitirá la estadía permanente en nuestra academia - aclaró Ikkei, llevándose a Ennoshita a su oficina para que pudiera recuperarse. Keishin y el resto de profesores veían con desconfianza la decisión del director, pero no les quedo de otra más que aceptar.

-Como sea ¿Algún otro voluntario para la activación de magia? - preguntó Nekomata, entonces el omega huérfano levantó la mano sonriendo, estaba listo para tener la magia que tanto anhelaba, y ver esa demostración sólo lo hizo impacientarse más desde su posición - ¿Cuál es tu nombre jovencito?

-Morisuke Yaku - respondió firme y alegre, caminando hacia el profesor.

-¿Eres un omega?

-Sí señor.

-Tienes suerte, hace poco se descubrió que los omegas pueden dominar todos los tipos de magia conocidos, eso significa que tendrás muchísima responsabilidad, más de la que se le exigirá a tus compañeros. ¿Te sientes listo sabiendo eso?

-Estoy listo para cualquier consecuencia.

-Me alegro, prepárate, cuando tengas tu poder trata de no exaltarte, eso sólo te descontrolara.

Nekomata realizó el mismo procedimiento de Keishin, concentrándose para sacar energía del centro de su pecho; Yaku estaba muy emocionado, no obstante debía controlar sus sentimientos, por lo que respiró profundamente esperando el golpe de energía en su cuerpo. Le resultó extraño no sentir nada, ni un solo rastro de calor recorriendo su cuerpo; al principio creía que eso era normal, pero cuando abrió los ojos, vio al profesor Nekomata igual de confundido que él, pues no había visto ningún haz de luz saliendo del muchacho.

Ambos no le quisieron tomar importancia a ese detalle, tal vez era algo normal en algunas personas no ver nada de luminosidad en una iniciación, así que Nekomata continuó con la siguiente prueba, pidiéndole a Yaku que demostrara los diferentes tipos de magia en los objetos que el profesor cargaba. Fue un momento realmente incómodo para el omega ver que no pudo hacer nada cuando Nekomata le pidió que imaginara fuego alrededor del trozo de madera; probaron con imaginar hielo y otros elementos, pero no pasaba nada.

Morisuke sintió que entraba en pánico a medida que fallaba cada una de las pruebas, nada ocurría aunque el profesor le reiterara que debía concentrarse, cosa que estaba haciendo, se concentraba en su mente con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo de nada sirvió, era como si no estuviera hecho para ser un mago; el momento resultó aún más humillante cuando los alumnos y profesores murmuraban entre ellos por la carencia de magia en el omega, que, por lo que había dicho el profesor Nekomata, debía dominar todas las técnicas de magia o al menos su mayoría.

Ante el silencio y la presión avergonzante del entorno, Yaku salió corriendo afuera de la edificación, mientras evitaba ver las caras de los demás, que no se burlaban, pero si lo observaban sumamente extrañados por aquel extraño fenómeno. Keishin se separó en silencio de los profesores para seguir al pobre muchacho, al mismo tiempo que Nekomata calmaba los cuchicheos llamando a la siguiente voluntaria, una omega llamada Chitoka Yachi, que demostró la reputación de los omegas pasando todas las pruebas, pero perdiendo una gran cantidad de energía al tratar de hacer levitar el anillo.

*****

Dentro de la oficina del director, los ánimos eran muy distintos que en el exterior, había un aire de profunda intimidad entre Ennoshita e Ikkei, no era la intimidad que Chikara deseaba, sin embargo no podía quejarse de tan cálido y reconfortante contacto entre ambos. Ikkei Ukai y Ennoshita permanecían juntos en un prolongado y apasionado abrazo, Chikara deseaba la desnudez del director, pero este no se la brindaba, pues la cercanía entre ambos siempre era pura y dulce, algo a lo cual el consejero no estaba acostumbrado.

Ennoshita mantenía sus ojos cerrados, respirando el olor de la ropa del director, su aroma a alfa y té negro, era tranquilizante para el joven beta, que subía delicadamente sus manos entre los omoplatos de Ikkei, tocando los músculos que conservaba a pesar de la edad. Ikkei también tenía los ojos cerrados, y también respiraba el olor de Chikara impregnado en sus suaves hebras de cabello; tan dulce olor a jazmines no podía mezclarse con el olor indecente del coito, pero Ennoshita rompía esa norma; al director no le agradaba eso, no obstante se lo perdonaba, porque no importaba cuanta impureza rodeara al leal consejero del rey, para él siempre sería una frágil y hermosa flor de jazmín.

-No debería estar haciendo esto... - susurró Ikkei, permaneciendo inmóvil, abrazando la cintura y espalda de Chikara.

-¿Por qué no? Esto no es nada, nada comparado con lo que quisiera hacer contigo, Ukai san... - respondió Ennoshita sin soltar al director.

-No es propio en un profesional de la salud psíquica tener tal cercanía con sus pacientes - se excusó Ikkei, entonces Chikara lo soltó.

-Está bien, si quieres mantener esta asimetría en nuestra relación, no me queda otra que acatar lo que pides - dijo el consejero, algo frívolo en comparación a su actitud durante el abrazo.

-Por favor toma asiento - Ikkei no hizo caso a la actitud de Ennoshita, que algo molesto obedeció, sentándose en un cómodo y amplio sillón que tenía el director en su oficina - ¿Has notado alguna recaída?

-No precisamente, todo sigue igual para mí, pero... hay algo que me preocupa, intento sacármelo de la cabeza, pero no me deja en paz.

-¿Tiene que ver con la reunión de la madrugada?

-No, es algo... es algo que lleva muchas semanas...

-Continúa.

-Hayato, he empezado a sentir algo de desconfianza por él, pero el problema es que no tengo forma de justificarlo, no tengo pruebas ni nada que fundamente esto.

-¿Y te gustaría encontrar algo que fundamente tus sospechas? - preguntó Ikkei, luego Chikara suspiró.

-No estoy adquiriendo ningún trastorno paranoide por si te lo preguntas, sinceramente, estoy en conflicto, no quisiera perder todo el amor que siento por Hayato, pero también quiero saber en qué se basa esta desconfianza.

-Continúa.

-Algo que me hace pensar que tal vez esté conspirando contra nosotros, es el hecho de que siempre esté en el lugar indicado cuando ocurre alguna revuelta en contra del rey, hace dos semanas estuvimos en el norte, específicamente en Hill Clamat. El rey ofreció una compensación y prometió reconstruir el pueblo lo antes posible. Todos parecían tranquilos, pero bastaron 7 minutos, tan solo 7 minutos para que Hayato desapareciera de mi vista y algunos campesinos decidieran lanzarnos piedras, no hubo motivo, ni una sola provocación de nuestra parte, pero aun así las masas se les unieron hasta que nos vimos en peligro por una miserable lluvia de piedras. Me hicieron falta cadenas para detenerlos, pero no me faltaron ganas de...

-Ennoshita.

-¿Qué?

-Cálmate un momento y piensa: ¿Es racional creer que Hayato fue el responsable de ese problema?

-Al parecer, no.

-Estás viendo la manifestación de Hill Clamat de forma muy superficial, atribuirle la culpa a Hayato solo por irse unos minutos es no mirar en profundidad el conflicto, hay múltiples factores que pudieron llevar a los del poblado a hacer eso.

-Lo sé... pero, siento que Hayato a veces insinúa cosas, cosas que me hacen pensar que en verdad no es muy leal...

-Hace un momento dijiste que no tenías pruebas de ello, lo que ocurre contigo es otra secuela que te lleva a desconfiar de otros; porque tú te mueves hacia los extremos, una persona puede parecerte sospechosa, pero otra te puede parecer digna de confianza, incluso al punto de entregarles tu cuerpo sin medir las consecuencias. Tan sólo hace un rato usaste tu poder sobre un alumno y me pediste que dejara entrar al que consideramos peligroso, tus decisiones suelen ser impulsivas.

-Lo del alumno peligroso no es una medida "impulsiva" a mi parecer.

-¿Por qué me pediste que lo admitiera?

-¿No viste su manejo de magia? Ha habido magos de manipulación que suelen manipular los elementos de su entorno, pero nunca vimos a uno que pudiera, o se atreviera, a manipular elementos propios de sus adversarios, como el aire que respiro. Este chico debió aprender ese tipo de magia en algún lado, y más nos vale tenerlo cerca y vigilarlo para saber en dónde aprendió eso, y porque decidió venir aquí.

-¿No crees que ese joven pondría en riesgo a sus compañeros y profesores?

-No si lo mantenemos bajo vigilancia, prefiero tener a ese chico entre las paredes de la Academia, a permitirle que vague libre por Akkad, no sabemos sus intenciones, ni de donde aprendió sobre ese uso tan perfeccionista de manipulación ¿Por qué querrá estar aquí si ya tiene un nivel avanzado de magia?

-Bien, comprendo tu punto ¿Pero cuál es tu hipótesis?

-Hemos tratado de investigar a los pueblos nómadas de las tierras humanas, pero sólo unos cuantos militares han sobrevivido a ese espionaje, nos han informado de magia nómada que deja ciegos a los hombres, sobre luces danzantes, magos de aspecto grotesco, soldados que tocan su pecho y escupen sangre por la boca antes de morir, guerreros enmascarados que no pierden vitalidad. Son amenazas desconocidas para nosotros, pero es evidente que se trata de un uso diferente de magia. Tal vez ese chico tiene algo que ver con ellos.

-Y teniéndolo cerca podríamos comprobar que es lo que quieren los pueblos nómadas, y podríamos estudiarlos - agregó Ikkei, se tocaba la barbilla mientras pensaba que quizás Ennoshita si tenía algo de razón.

-Tu siempre me entiendes - comentó Chikara sonriendo coqueto.

-Es mi trabajo, como también es mi trabajo ayudarte a superar tus propios comportamientos inadecuados - le respondió el director, luego Ennoshita se recostó en el sillón y lo observó, acomodando su cuerpo de forma seductora.

-¿Comportamientos inadecuados? - Chikara sonrió levantando la tela de su túnica para mostrar una pierna.

-Deberías tomar en serio lo que digo - Ikkei permanecía muy estoico, y Ennoshita seguía tocando las telas de su traje de la corte, para soltarlas y dejar ver parte de su desnudez.

-¿Soy inmoral para ti? - preguntó, mientras se acomodaba de costado y la tela de su ropa caía suavemente, dejando ver su cadera, cintura y pierna.

-Si sigues comportándote así, tendrás que buscar a alguien más para tus terapias.

-¿A alguien más? ¿No temes que ese alguien si caiga a mis pies? - Chikara miraba el rostro de Ikkei, que no mostraba ningún interés y preocupación por esa posibilidad - ¿Me crees capaz?

-No lo sé, francamente, no sé qué esperar - reconoció el director, entonces Ennoshita se sentó nuevamente y lo miró de frente, con la mitad del cuerpo desnudo.

-¿No lo sabes? Eso no es posible. Tú sabes muy bien que sólo me entrego a las personas que son especiales para mí, personas como tú. Sabes muy bien porque los considero especiales, y que nadie más además de ustedes conseguiría tocarme y ver mi cuerpo al descubierto. ¿Y aun así no estás seguro de que esperar de mí?

-Es antinatural, tus motivos no son saludables para ti mismo, no formaras relaciones más profundas con ellos con sólo entregar tu cuerpo. Lo único que conseguirás es que dejen de verte como un ser humano decente.

-¿Qué es peor, Ukai san? - Chikara se levantó y dejó caer toda su ropa a sus pies, exhibiéndose frente al director - ¿Hombres que solo quieran hacerme el amor? ¿O un hombre que no quiere hacerme el amor por considerarme sucio?

-No empieces Ennoshita. Tú estás consciente de que no pienso eso de ti - respondió Ikkei, no demostraba nerviosismo, a pesar de que si se sentía avergonzado y excitado viendo a Ennoshita caminar lentamente hacia él, con un pequeño contoneo de caderas y una actitud sensual que buscaba atraerlo.

-Entonces ¿Qué otra razón tendrías para rechazarme? - Chikara susurró cerca del oído del director, Ikkei lo apartó tomándolo de los hombros, pero lo soltó rápidamente para no lastimarlo con su agarre.

-Podrías ser mi nieto - le respondió, Ennoshita rió y colocó sus manos entre las telas de la ropa del director, jugueteando sutilmente para soltarlas un poco.

-Pero soy un adulto, puedo permitirme esta clase de "lujos" - el consejero abrió suavemente la ropa de Ikkei, y miró sus pectorales, el vello blanco y las manchas de la edad no le quitaban atractivo a su musculado y bien conservado pecho - quiero ser tuyo... - susurró Chikara, luego apoyó su oreja en el pecho del director y lo abrazó, muy dulce e íntimo.

-No importa que seas un adulto, hacer esto no es bueno para ti.

-¿Me ves como un niño?

-No, pero no puedo aceptar hacer estas cosas contigo - dijo Ikkei antes de apartar a Ennoshita de su pecho y quitarse la túnica para envolver la desnudez del consejero - respeta tu cuerpo.

-Ikkei... no tienes que cuidarme, se cómo los demás sin culpas, quiero que me... - pedía Chikara, Ikkei no le permitió seguir hablando, lo distrajo con sus manos acomodando la túnica para abrigarlo mejor. Ennoshita acarició el rostro del director y besó suavemente sus labios, si Ikkei hubiese correspondido, habría pasado de ser un simple contacto labial a un profundo y cálido beso.

-Es mejor terminar aquí, por hoy. Puedes volver cuando quieras - dijo el director; Ennoshita miró el piso con decepción y despecho, luego vio los ojos de Ikkei para despedirse.

-Nos vemos pronto... - susurró y se quitó la túnica, volviendo a recoger su ropa para vestirse; por su deprimida faceta, no actuaba provocativamente, pero el sólo hecho de observar su parte trasera hacía que Ikkei respirara profundamente intentando calmar sus instintos, lo hacía muy bien, pero temía a la posibilidad de perder el control algún día, no era sencillo tenerlo cuando Ennoshita estaba cerca.

*****

Yaku caminaba lento, la mala noticia de no poseer magia no le permitía sentirse animado, tenía una suerte horrible, nada natural para un omega que se suponía que debía ser un privilegiado en el uso de magia; se preguntaba que andaba mal con él, teorizando sobre su origen, sobre maldiciones o averías genéticas en su cuerpo. Sus pequeños pasos lo retrasaron tanto que en algún punto del camino no avanzó más, y se quedó viendo el piso con los ojos llorosos; siempre pudo abrirse camino a pesar de no tener familia, sin embargo los trabajos que inventaba para sí mismo no le bastaban, no era su sueño, no se comparaba con las fantasías de ser un mago poderoso y explorar un mundo desconocido para él.

Se sentó en la ladera de la acera, con los pies colgando y mojándose en el agua del sistema de enormes canales que cruzaban la ciudad, adornados con macetas y árboles frutales que hacían sombra en el lento curso del agua; vivía en la ciudad más bella del reino, tal vez era demasiado para un omega huérfano como él, el lugar en el mundo que ocupaba podría haber sido usado por alguien más y nadie notaría la diferencia. No era el único desconcertado por su carencia de magia, un profesor de la academia estaba tras él, y tosió un poco para llamar su atención: era el mismísimo Keishin Ukai, heredero de la academia y prestigioso profesor de magia emisora.

-Hola - dijo el profesor, su escueto saludo demostraba su incapacidad para tranquilizar a los niños, pues al menos para él, Morisuke seguía siendo un niño.

-Hola - le respondió Yaku con desánimo, ver su cara volvía a remarcarle que jamás podría pertenecer a la Academia de Magia.

-Vi lo que pasó en tu prueba. Digo, es obvio que lo vi, yo también estaba evaluando.

-Gracias por recordármelo... - murmuró Morisuke mojando sus pies en el canal.

-Me gustaría decirte que tiene solución, pero esto es algo sin precedentes, nunca hemos visto a un humano incapaz de usar magia, si acaso hemos visto un flujo débil, pero nunca la carencia total de este - comentó Keishin, Yaku permanecía en silencio mirando las baldosas verdosas y celestes que se apreciaban bajo el agua - ¿Tal vez eres un nefilim?

-No lo creo, nunca he podido hacerme gigante, aunque tampoco es como si supiera hacerlo.

-¿De qué raza son tus padres?

-Nunca los conocí.

-Eso explica algunas cosas, tal vez eres un nefilim y no lo sabes - teorizó Keishin, Morisuke miró atrás un poco más curioso.

-No estaba en mis planes ser un gigante, pero suena más interesante que ser un inútil.

-Tendría que analizar tu sangre para saber tu origen, ya que no hay nadie que me lo pueda corroborar, no podemos afirmar que pertenezcas a la raza de los nefilim.

-Entonces, si no soy un nefilim ¿Qué soy?

-Tal vez seas un regenerador de tercer o cuarto grado, tu porcentaje de sangre humana debe ser muy alto como para no tener sus rasgos característicos.

-No puedo ser un regenerador, cuando me he lastimado, no he sanado más rápido que otros niños del orfanato.

-Es sólo una posibilidad, hay múltiples hipótesis sobre lo que pueda pasar contigo, puede haber una mutación en tus flujos mágicos, puedes tener una maldición sobre ti, o simplemente eres de magia curativa y psíquica, pero con un flujo tan mínimo que a simple vista no se aprecian los efectos - comentó Keishin Ukai, al notar la preocupación de Yaku quiso animarlo de algún modo - es algo que tenemos que averiguar.

-¿Cómo podría saberlo?

-Estudiándote, analizando tu genética y orígenes, será un poco difícil porque nunca antes nos hemos enfrentado a algo así, pero estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo - se ofreció Keishin, Yaku miraba sus pies sumergidos, los movía creando ondas en el agua mientras pensaba en lo que le estaba diciendo el profesor.

-Si descubriera el origen del problema ¿Podría estudiar magia con los demás?

-Eso dependerá del resultado, y de si descubrimos algún tipo de cura.

-Pero, es una posibilidad ¿No?

-Sí, es una posibilidad - respondió el profesor, Yaku lo miró de reojo, analizando la situación.

-Si llegase a tener una cura, estaría muy atrasado en comparación con las enseñanzas que recibirán los demás alumnos.

-En efecto, es inevitable.

-¿Está seguro de eso? - Morisuke miraba a Keishin, intentando insinuar algo.

-Definitivamente.

-¿Está decidido a estudiarme? Digo, soy un caso desconocido que ayudaría a comprender y solucionar los problemas de flujo de energía, supongo que debe ser importante para usted.

-No te equivocas, además de ser docentes, yo y mis colegas estamos comprometidos a investigar y realizar avances en los campos de la magia, tratar estos problemas es importantísimo para nosotros - Yaku sonrió al oírlo.

-Comprendo, pero, sólo aceptaré ser su sujeto de prueba con una condición.

-¿Qué condición? - preguntó el profesor, luego Morisuke se levantó con los pies mojados y lo miró de frente.

-Quiero entrar en la academia - le dijo seriamente, el profesor no pudo evitar reír.

-¿De qué te serviría entrar ahora? Aún no sabemos si podemos curarte o de si realmente podrás hacer magia.

-Aun así, quiero aprender, quiero ir a la par con los demás al menos en la parte teórica.

-No puedo dejarte entrar, sería absurdo, si en realidad eres un híbrido y no lo sabes, entonces de nada te serviría participar en las clases.

-Tal vez me serviría para ser un docente a futuro...

-No puedo permitir que estés dentro de la academia, nadie que no sea alumno, profesor o miembro de la corte real puede pisar las instalaciones, debemos cuidar la seguridad de la escuela y evitar el espionaje, ahora más que nunca.

-¿Ahora más que nunca?... - Keishin Ukai miró con enfado a Yaku, casi termina revelándole algo importante y confidencial.

-No te permitiré entrar en la academia, si aprendieras sobre nuestras clases ¿Cómo podríamos saber qué harás con lo que aprendes? Podrías dar clases ilegales en otras partes del reino, o vender la información a nuestros rivales - Yaku se levantó en la punta de sus pies y miró seriamente al profesor.

-Soy un huérfano, he trabajado desde niño para mantenerme a mí mismo y normalmente no tengo demasiado dinero como para alimentarme bien. Ser un profesor me ayudaría a alcanzar otro nivel de vida, averiguar mi origen y la razón por la que no puedo hacer magia siendo humano también es fundamental para mí, y lo único que pido a cambio es aprender, no tengo ninguna intención de traicionarlos ni de irme a ninguna parte, estaré aquí por siempre, incluso después de saber los resultados de su investigación.

-¿Terminaste? Porque mi respuesta es no, no pienso romper las reglas de la academia de mi familia.

-Entonces, yo tampoco pienso ser su conejillo de indias - respondió Morisuke dándole la espalda para marcharse a su hogar, Ukai lo siguió con la mirada, comprobó que el muchacho estaba determinado a irse si no conseguía lo que quería, así que tuvo que reconsiderar la petición del omega antes de perderlo de vista.

-¡Espera! - exclamó Keishin, corriendo hacia Yaku - ¿No quieres otra cosa a cambio de ser estudiado? Puedo pagarte la cantidad que gustes.

-No, lo que quiero es asistir a su academia, nada más.

-Que terco eres. Tengo muchísimo dinero, es más de lo que conseguirías como profesor de magia ¿Realmente no quieres eso?

-No lo quiero, yo solo quiero aprender y conseguir todo por mis méritos - dijo Morisuke y el profesor se rascó enérgicamente la cabeza, sin ocurrencias.

-Hay una manera de darte lo que pides, pero involucra un pacto que debes cumplir - propuso Keishin, Yaku volteó intrigado por su condición.

-¿Qué clase de pacto?

-Es algo que los de sangre noble usamos para firmar acuerdos y enlaces nupciales, las piedras de la palabra, consiste en un proceso de alquimia para establecer juramentos, se suelen sacar tres gemas del proceso, una para cada persona involucrada en el acuerdo, y una que se archiva en el centro de justicia de Akkad. Las piedras se desintegran si el acuerdo de rompe, por lo tanto, si tú traicionaras el acuerdo, lo sabríamos, y serías acusado de haber roto un juramento, lo que suele condenarse con la pena de destierro.

-Estoy más que dispuesto a realizar ese juramento con usted.

-De acuerdo, te veré mañana en el centro de justicia a la 6 de la madrugada.

-¿Qué condiciones pedirá para darme lo que pido?

-Tu total y absoluto secretismo sobre lo que aprendas en la academia, no deberás revelar nada de lo que veas y escuches dentro, refiriéndome a las enseñanzas o secretos de quienes trabajamos ahí.

-Espero que mañana memorice bien las condiciones, no sería bueno tener grietas en el juramento.

-Tienes razón, en este mundo, las grietas son aprovechadas por oportunistas con apellido.

*****

Las semanas pasaron en el reino de Akkad, no había noticias de las caballerías, nada sobre Kiyoko Shimizu y sus sirvientes, por lo que la incertidumbre y el descontento entre los nobles se hacía cada vez más latente, generando disputas entre los que querían discreción y los que deseaban increpar a los demonios por esa violación al acuerdo de paz. Las novedades llegaron simultáneamente en forma de muchas cartas escritas por Sugawara, Ennoshita las confiscó, pues todas, o casi todas, iban dirigidas a él, y sería muy vergonzoso que otra persona decidiera abrir cartas tan intimas como las que compartía con Suga.

No se equivocaba, el contenido de las cartas expresaba los sentimientos más ocultos de Sugawara Koushi, en ellas confirmaba haber encontrado a los regeneradores, y haber enfocado sus intentos en uno de ellos, el que parecía más débil y susceptible; Suga siempre tuvo un problema con controlar sus emociones, lo cual no quería decir que fuese impulsivo, simplemente no podía evitar sentir. En sus cartas hablaba con lástima del regenerador que había estado vigilando, Ennoshita leía con suspiros de decepción cada una de sus blandas palabras.

En un momento llegó a la parte que le interesaba de esas cartas, los párrafos que Sugawara le escribía no como un amigo íntimo, no como un primo, sino como un amante; las sensuales palabras le recorrían el cuerpo como inquietas cosquillas, los recuerdos y fantasías de uno de sus hombres lo incitaban a tocar su cuerpo sobre la cama, Suga le pedía imaginar, le pedía recordar sus mejores momentos juntos, tal vez de esa forma no se sentirían solos en un mundo de falsos aprecios. Antes de sumergirse por completo en las fantasías, Chikara vio caer un sobre que estaba entre todas las cartas personales que Sugawara le envió, un sobre con un sello dorado y un destinatario general, la corte del rey Daichi.

Rápidamente se levantó y corrió a buscar al rey, si Suga le había mencionado en sus cartas personales que logró hallar a los regeneradores, de seguro esa carta era un reporte completo sobre algún resultado importante; al localizar al rey Sawamura, este le ordenó contactar inmediatamente a todos los miembros de la corte. Ennoshita no tardó mucho en hacer el llamado urgente a todos los nobles con noción política, así que tuvo que dejar de lado a los chicos terratenientes. Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos en la sala subterránea, la reina Yui prosiguió a relatar los puntos importantes de la carta.

-"Uno de los regeneradores es altamente influenciable por la persuasión emocional, sin embargo tarda mucho en entregar detalles concretos" - leía la reina en voz alta, siendo observada por los demás con intriga - "el regenerador en cuestión presenta graves síntomas de trastorno de estrés postraumático, lo que le impide formular una confesión completa".

-¿Solo escribió para decirnos eso? Tenía planes esta noche - se quejó Yusuke.

-Déjala terminar - le respondió Keishin con firmeza, así que la reina prosiguió.

-"No obstante, en su confesión se distinguieron dos aspectos claves: el principal artífice, y uno de los métodos que está utilizando ahora mismo" - todos prestaron más atención al escuchar esa parte del comunicado, expectantes - "se exenta, momentáneamente, a la reina Koto Kyoutani de la responsabilidad de los espías en las tierras de Akkad, debido a que el regenerador señala directamente al conde Oikawa Tooru como el líder del complot, también dijo que la duquesa fue enviada a las tierras humanas a entregar "algo" a un espía que se encuentra dentro del palacio humano. Reitero: hay un espía dentro del palacio real que está al servicio del conde Oikawa Tooru; sobre lo que debía entregarle la duquesa al espía, el regenerador no fue capaz de continuar su relato, pero espero que en unos días pueda hablarme de ello. Sugawara Koushi".

-Un espía... - susurró Ikkei, los demás lucían muy preocupados.

-¿Hay demonios dentro del castillo? Imposible, salvo que les cortaran los cuernos y alas, no es posible que pasen desapercibidos - decía Yusuke con nerviosismo.

-Podría estar usando su forma de animal - comentó Shimada, lo que aumentó la paranoia de los demás.

-Pero le costaría mantenerla todo el tiempo, también implica un gran gasto de energía - mencionó Keishin.

-¿No han pensado en la posibilidad de que sea un humano?... - dijo Ikejiri con un aire temeroso, el resto se quedó en silencio.

-Esa es la peor posibilidad, y la menos probable - le respondió Ennoshita, podría haber hecho una acusación en contra de Hayato por la desconfianza que le tenía, pero no hubiese sido lo correcto si no tenía pruebas.

-Concuerdo, lo que menos deseamos es que uno de nosotros sea un traidor - agregó la reina Yui, entonces el rey Daichi rompió su silencio.

-No queremos que se propague la paranoia, pero debemos empezar a tomar precauciones: reduciremos la servidumbre, cuidaremos cada rincón del palacio, no quiero ningún animal cerca de nosotros, y debemos empezar a actuar con mayor secretismo.

-No es conveniente que haya guardias desconocidos que vigilen esta cámara, así que tendremos que recurrir a una barrera que aísle el sonido, creo poder hacer algo con mi magia, es la más útil en estos casos junto con barreras psíquicas, pero sé que eso implicaría demasiado desgaste, no me gustaría exponer al señor Ikkei de esa forma - Ennoshita dijo aquello mirando con una dulce sonrisa a Ikkei, que evitaba verle la cara para no demostrar algún sentimiento que entusiasmara a Chikara.

-Qué considerado de tu parte - murmuró Keishin sarcástico.

-De verdad que es considerado Ennoshita san, ahora podrá estar en todas las audiencias para proteger que nadie escuche fuera de las puertas - comentó Ikejiri, entonces Keishin miró con desconfianza a Chikara.

-Es un poco conveniente que sea el único "necesario" en todas las audiencias - dijo Keishin, Ennoshita se sorprendió de esa repentina acusación, luego rió un poco.

-Pero Keishin san, cuidar el hermetismo de la cámara no es una excusa para estar en cada audiencia, yo ya tengo el derecho de estar en ellas, soy el consejero del rey.

-Eso es cierto, es estúpido realizar acusaciones al aire sin verdaderas pruebas, lo que menos necesitamos es estar los unos contra los otros - le recalcó Shimada.

-Makoto tiene razón, no es bueno acusarnos los unos a los otros. Les recuerdo que se necesitan dos cosas para determinar a un culpable: pruebas contundentes, y las razones de la traición, sin ellas, no podemos señalar a Chikara como un traidor.

-No tenemos pruebas, pero... - susurró la reina Yui.

-¿Pero? - se cuestionó Yusuke, y la reina se sintió nerviosa.

-No no, no es nada.

-Por favor no se quede con las palabras en la boca, su majestad - le pidió Keishin.

-No es necesario, no haría más que sembrar dudas infundadas...

-Pero reina Yui... nos dejará a todos con la intriga - dijo Hayato decepcionado, la reina suspiró y trató de medir sus palabras para no crear gran revuelo.

-No hay pruebas, pero tal vez si haya personas que tengan razones para traicionarnos.

-¿Cómo quién? - preguntó Ikkei; el rey cerró los ojos reprimiendo sus emociones, en el fondo quería suspirar por un recuerdo que lo atormentaba, él sabía que había alguien que podía tenerle resentimiento, pero no le gustaba pensar mal de él.

-Solo tenemos que recordar su historia para saber que puede tener rencor contra la corona - dijo Keishin mirando directamente a Ennoshita, la reina también lo miraba disimuladamente, con culpa.

-¿De qué estás hablando? No tengo ninguna razón para sentir rencor contra el rey - le respondió Chikara muy serio y molesto.

-Pero de entre todos eres el que más razones tiene para odiar a los reyes... - murmuró Yusuke, Ennoshita se le quedó viendo, ofendido e irritado.

-Todos ustedes saben cuánto los estimo y respeto, estas acusaciones no tienen sentido.

-Pudiste aspirar a un puesto mil veces mejor que un consejero, pero perdiste ese derecho - comentó Keishin, entonces su abuelo le agarró un hombro.

-No creo que Ennoshita haya tenido interés en ser rey, no debes acusar a alguien sin entender su mentalidad.

-Pero incluso en el terreno de los sentimientos... - susurró Shimada, Ennoshita lo escuchó claramente y blanqueó los ojos por aquel momento incómodo.

-Eso es algo que quedó en el pasado, ahora mi lugar está en esta corte, como el consejero del rey Daichi, les aseguro que estoy feliz con este puesto y esta vida que debo llevar.

-¿Entonces porque sigues visitando a mi abuelo? Si estuvieras conforme con tu vida no necesitarías su ayuda - le espetó Keishin, luego Chikara volteó a verlo, a punto de perder los estribos.

-Como ya te lo dijeron, no hables sin entender las cosas.

-Ya basta - ordenó el rey Daichi, todos guardaron silencio para oírlo hablar - aún no sabemos nada sobre este espía, y ustedes ya se señalan entre todos buscando un culpable, cuanta ineficiencia - los miembros de la corte se sintieron avergonzados por su comportamiento, excepto Ennoshita, que pudo respirar más tranquilo luego de ese mal trago - lo primero que debemos hacer es intentar averiguar algo sobre este espía, y despedir a los empleados que hayan ingresado hace poco a trabajar dentro del palacio, así que comiencen a moverse, y a cuidar muy bien sus documentos, y sus charlas.

-Sí su majestad - respondieron todos al unísono, luego Chikara se acercó al rey, más contento por la intervención a su favor.

-Comenzaré hoy mismo con los despidos, deberíamos entregarles una suma de dinero para que puedan mantenerse hasta que encuentren otro empleo ¿Cuánto propone usted su majestad? - le preguntó Ennoshita con una sonrisa, mas el rey apartó la mirada y le dio la espalda.

-Yui se encargará de eso.

-Oh... a sus órdenes ¿Y qué es lo que haré yo? - se cuestionó Chikara, el rey comenzó a avanzar para salir del salón, ni siquiera lo miró.

-De momento, nada - respondió fríamente, Ennoshita se detuvo desconcertado, esa cortante respuesta lo llenaba de intranquilidad, nunca antes Daichi le había dicho que no debía hacer nada, siempre lo tenía ocupado con diversas tareas, no era propio de él decidir no confiarle algunas funciones. Así que mientras todos se alejaban de la cámara, él se quedó ahí, confundido y con una gran inquietud, la inquietud de ser foco de desconfianza y prejuicios.

**Continuará...**


End file.
